Imprescindible II
by EriKa.D
Summary: Buenaas! He vuelto con la segunda parte de mi fic! ¿Qué pasará con Ace y Neru después de estos dos años? ¿ Volverán a verse o no? Y si se encontrasen de nuevo... ¿Cómo sería el encuentro? "Dedicado a ese personaje de One Piece que me fascinó..."
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas a tods! Aqui empiezo con la segunda parte del fic que escribí hace tiempo! :D Espero que les guste y que lo disfruten... ^^**

**Dedicado a todas aquellas personas que leyeron mi primer fic y que me han apoyado de principio a fin en esta historia tan especial. Sobre todo a vosotras Ilet, Fussili y Niko chan ^^, muchísimas gracias. **

Capítulo 1

Han pasado casi dos años y medio desde que los chicos iniciaran su aventura por separado. Hace algunos meses se volvieron a unir, cada uno con una madurez distinta pero con habilidades extraordinarias. Abandonaron Shabondy aun con el secreto para el resto del mundo de que tanto Luffy como Nerumi habían muerto. No querían darle el placer a la marina de que fueran tras ellos o los capturaran nada más llegar al Nuevo Mundo.

Sin duda los rostros no han cambiado, pero si han madurado las facciones de todos, en algunos más evidentes que en otros. Nami tenía ahora el pelo largo por ejemplo, y Ussop se veía más corpulento. Zoro había perdido un ojo que mantenía cicatrizado y la figura de Robin ahora era mucho más esbelta, se había vuelto una mujer, al igual que Nerumi, cuyo pelo castaño se había aclaro un poco aquellos años y había crecido muchísimo haciendo que sus rizos y tirabuzones se convirtieran en capas y rizos grandes, o también Franky cuyo cuerpo ahora era de la mejor de las tecnologías. Los que menos habían cambiado físicamente habían sido Chopper y Sanji, este último se había dejado una perilla muy graciosa, y Luffy, que a pesar de haber crecido un poco más, solo se le notaba una pequeña madurez en el rostro que potenciaba con su gran sonrisa.

Habían recorrido ya algunas islas del Nuevo Mundo, en las que les había ido "bastante bien" según el punto de vista de Nami. Hasta que llegaron a una…

-¡Muy bien! ¡Todos a tierra!-grito el alborotador del capitán.

-¡Ni se te ocurra entretenerte! Tenemos que coger provisiones y comprar cosas eso es todo…y por el amor de Dios…-Nami se mordió el labio inferior llena de ira-¡Ni se te ocurra meterte en problemas o te arrearé bien!

-¡Si señora!- contestó Luffy con un puño al aire.

-Bastantes problemas nos causaste en la isla anterior…-murmuró de mal humor la navegante. Robin se partía de la risa con la escena.

-¡Ussop! ¡Chopper! ¡Vamos!-y los tres salieron corriendo rumbo al pueblo de la isla que había entre las montañas.

-¡Nerumi-chaaaannn!-gritó Sanji al ver que la joven se disponía a bajar del barco.

-Dime-ella le lanzó la mejor de sus sonrisas, cosa que hizo que el cocinero cayera al suelo rodeado de corazones, con sangre en la nariz y susurrando "eres fantástica".

-¿Vas a bajar al pueblo?-le preguntó cuando se recompuso un poco.

-Nami quiere ir de compras, así de paso la acompaño. ¿Tú te quedarás?

-Con ese maldito marimo aquí…lo dudo.-le echó a Zoro una ojeada con mala cara-¡Os acompaño! Además tengo que comprar provisiones para mantener a raya a todos estos glotones.-la chica sonrió y bajó junto con Sanji.

-Sanji, ¿vas a comprar provisiones?-preguntó Robin.

-Si Robin-swan-le sonrió.

-Te acompaño yo también-El rubio lanzó un ¡viva! Y ambos se fueron en busca de provisiones mientras Nerumi y Nami se fueron de compras.

….

Cerca de allí, en una taberna…

-Jajajaja, ¡Hacía tiempo que no me lo pasaba así de bien!

-Comer contigo es horroroso, no sé que diantres estoy haciendo aquí.-refunfuñó el otro.

-Jajajaa, anda, anda. ¿Y lo bien que te lo estás pasando encima de que te invito?

-Estáis fatal los dos…-la morena le quitó la jarra al pelirrojo.

-¡Eiii! ¡Hanon! No seas mala…-Akagami le hizo un puchero y Mihawk se echó a reír al ver la escena del que era uno de los Yonkou más poderosos del mar.

-Ni se te ocurra beber más…que me das dolor de cabeza…-y la joven, sentándose en un banquillo al lado de la barra, bebió un sorbo de la jarra que le había quitado a Shanks, a la vez que él le sacaba la lengua en plan burlón. Ella lo miró de reojo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Os lleváis genial ¿eh?-Mihawk se había acercado a Hanon mientras Shanks cantaba con algunos de la tripulación a viva voz.

-Que le voy a hacer…hay que tener mucha paciencia.-ella le sonrió y él la siguió.- ¿Y tú qué tal andas?

-Bien…mi vida de Shichibukai sigue siendo igual de aburrida que siempre.-ella rió y el bebió un sorbo de su jarra.- ¿Y la peque?

-En el barco, se la he dejado encargada a Ben…espero que la cuide bien.

-¿Le pusiste el nombre de tu madre no?

-Sí...era lo menos que podía hacer por todo lo que nos dio.-sonrió de forma nostálgica.

-Jamás pensé que alguien como Akagami pudiera llegar a tener una hija con la descendiente del Rey oscuro.-Silencio. Hanon lo miró con una sonrisa. Mihawk bebió un sorbo de su jarra y observó al frente de la barra del bar, con la mirada perdida.

-¿La has vuelto a ver?-le preguntó con una sonrisa pícara en los labios, él casi se atraganta con la bebida.

-Pues no…-contestó recomponiéndose un poco.-ha estado entrenando durante dos años, no la he visto y dudo que la vaya a ver.

-Pues sería raro que apareciera en esta isla alejada de la mano de Dios…

De pronto una explosión en la calle los sacó de la conversación y todos se dirigieron a las ventanas y a la puerta a ver que ocurría fuera. Un joven con un sombrero de paja corría a toda velocidad con sus dos nakamas.

-¡Luffy!-le gritó Shanks desde la puerta de la taberna. El joven se giró mientras corría.

-¡Shaaanksss!-enseguida los dos que iban corriendo delante (Ussop y Chopper) salieron por los aires, y se oyó un grito de enfado.

-¡Lyffyyy te aviseeee!-y al segundo salió volando con los otros dos.

-¿No crees que te has pasado?-inquirió Nerumi observando el vuelo y la caída perfecta de los chicos en unos cubos de basura-ahí va…que calculo…-susurró.

-No me he pasado ni un poquito.-la peli naranja rió.

Mientras, asomada a la puerta, Hanon había divisado a su hermana pequeña.

-¡Nerumiii!-gritó saliendo y corriendo hacia ella. La nombrada abrió la boca de par en par ante la sorpresa y las lágrimas se le saltaron en los ojos. Corrió al igual que ella para unirse en un efusivo abrazo.-dios santo…estás guapísima, ¡mírate! Jaja.

-¿Y tú qué? han sido muchos años… ¿Y mi sobrina? Estoy deseando conocerla.-volvió a abrazarla.

-Pues está en el barco con Ben, y ¿a qué no sabes que nombre le he puesto?

-¿Elizabeth?-preguntó. La mayor asintió y la pequeña volvió a darle otro abrazo.-es perfecto… ¡Quiero verla ya!-exigió con una sonrisa.

-Claro que sí…ahora vamos y hago las presentaciones jaja. Por cierto, ¿Cómo os va? ¿Qué hacéis por aquí?

-Hemos venido a por algunas provisiones.-sonrió- Hanon…te he echado mucho de menos…

-Y yo a ti…no sabes lo preocupada que he estado desde lo de la guerra…tenemos mucho que hablar ¿no?-ella asintió.

-¡Nerumi! ¿Qué tal?-Shanks se había acercado a las chicas a saludar. La nombrada le sonrió con un "enhorabuena papá", luego se dirigió a donde Luffy y los otros habían caído para mofarse de ellos, después de tantos años, tenían muchísimo que contarse.

-Los hombres son unos auténticos idiotas…-comentó Nami mientras veía con vergüenza ajena la escena y el saludo entre Shanks y Luffy.

-Ni que lo digas…-contestó Hanon mirándolos también con la misma cara. Mientras Nerumi se partía de la risa.

-¡Ehh! ¡Chicas! ¡Está noche haremos una fiesta todos juntos! ¿Qué os parece?-gritó Luffy.

-¡Por supuesto! No hemos bebido juntos aun.-insistió Shanks.

-¿Es que piensas pasarte el día bebiendo?-gritó Hanon.

-¿Te apetece una fiesta Nami?

-Sí, ¿por qué no? No hemos hecho ninguna fiesta desde que nos reunimos. Vamos a decírselo a los demás. ¡Luffy! ¡No te metas en problemas! ¡Vamos a avisar a los demás!-gritó la peli naranja.

-Os acompaño-propuso Hanon y las chicas asintieron con entusiasmo.

Pero, iban a ponerse a caminar, cuando alguien cogió del brazo a Nerumi, ella se giró y su expresión cambió a una de sorpresa total.

-Tú… ¿qué haces aquí?-le preguntó mientras se fundía con él en un abrazo, que correspondió con cariño.

-Uuu…será mejor que nos adelantemos en avisar a los demás Nami…-Hanon le guiñó un ojo a la joven y esta sonrió sabiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería.

-Nerumi, nos adelantamos.-dijeron ambas mientras caminaban calle abajo. La chica por su parte, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que las otras dos ya se habían ido.

-¿Hablamos un rato?-le preguntó él con una sonrisa en los labios al separarse del abrazo.

-Sí, pero las chicas me están…-se giró y comprobó que no había nadie-esperando… ¿dónde diantres se han metido?

-Creo que han dicho que iban a avisar a los demás de esa fiesta de esta noche.-contestó él entre risas.

-Amm, entonces sí que podemos hablar un buen rato.

-¿Un paseo?-la invitó.

-Claro.-sonrió ella.

Caminaron durante horas hasta llegar a unos campos verdes que había en una claro de la montaña. Hablaron de lo que habían hecho durante aquellos dos años y medio, y de algunas anécdotas, ella de su entrenamiento con Luffy y él de cómo había sido profesor de Zoro.

-Jamás pensé que decidieras enseñarle a Zoro y entrenarle.

-Supongo que eso solo lo hago con gente especial.

-Amm…-ella se sentó en la fina hierba y él la siguió.- ¿Y él es especial?

-Jajaja no sabría que decirte, pero ha sido un gran alumno. Sabía que aprendería rápido. Además tenía todos los requisitos para que yo le enseñara.-ella sonrió.

-Si es mi nakama, no me cabe la menor duda que tuvo todos esos requisitos resueltos.

-Jajaja, sigues siendo la misma de siempre.

-Tú tampoco has cambiado mucho-rió ella mirándolo de arriba a abajo.

-Sin embargo tu si…-él la observó de la misma forma con una mirada poco propia en él.

-¿A qué te refieres?-se hizo la tonta.

-A tu aspecto físico. Se nota que ya no eres la niña de dieciséis años caprichosa y rebelde que conocí. Además has mejorado.-ella se sonrojo.

-Bueno…digamos que en la situación que he vivido durante estos dos años, no me ha dado lugar de encapricharme con nada.-intentó disimular su rojez.

Se mantuvieron en silencio unos minutos, minutos que Mihawk había aprovechado para fijarse bien en ella. Sin duda su cuerpo de niña había pasado a ser el de una mujer más madura que antes, las facciones de su cara denotaban más belleza que años atrás y su pelo era impresionante, al igual que sus ojos que seguían siendo como el verde de la hierba clara. Vestía una falda anudada a su cadera derecha de color rosa casi malva, bordada y con flecos en su terminación y como camiseta, llevaba lo que parecía un body con escote redondo, de tiranta algo ancha y en la espalda algunos encajes de color verde oscuro. En su pelo el pañuelo rosa anudado que la caracterizaba y asemejaba a su hermana mayor. Sin duda su belleza no tenía límites.

Nerumi se había sentido observada…

-¿Qué me miras? ¿Acaso has perdido algo?

-En absoluto, solo admiro lo hermosa que eres.-aquella respuesta la descolocó, y al ver él que la había intimidado un poco se tumbó en la hierba tras quitarse el sombrero y dejar su espada negra a un lado. Colocó las manos detrás de su nuca y miró el cielo. -Me he atrevido demasiado, lo siento.-le dijo.

-¿Qué…?-la chica salió de su confusión-no, en absoluto. Está bien, no te preocupes.-le sonrió desde arriba.

-Oye, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-se puso serio y Nerumi creyó saber por dónde iban a ir las cosas.

-Dime.

-¿Y Ace?-preguntó mirándola curioso. Silencio…esa fue la respuesta que obtuvo. -¿Nerumi?-se incorporó comprobando como la joven miraba enfadada y con la mirada perdida el suelo -Oye… ¿estás bien? Lo siento no quería… no sabía que…-ella lo abrazó.

-Me dejó sola Mihawk…-susurró con la cabeza escondida en sus ropas.-ha roto todas las promesas que me hizo…se fue…es un idiota…-él suspiró mientras pasaba sus dedos por las hebras castañas de su pelo.-pero aun así…

-Sabía yo que ese pirata no tendría el valor arriesgar la buena vida que lleva por nada ni por nadie…deja de preocuparte. Está muy bien solo.-la joven alzo la vista.

-¿Por qué dices que está bien? ¿Lo has visto?-él asintió. Ella por su parte lanzó una sonrisa triste.-entiendo…

-Pero tú sigues sufriendo por su causa. Eso no es justo Nerumi…

-¿Quién sabe…? Lo mismo él también está sufriendo igual…aunque no lo saque afuera.

-Eso es algo que solamente él sabe…

-Supongo que si…supongo que se fue porque yo no era su felicidad…pero…-se volvió seria- he tenido que pasar por esto yo sola…era un hijo lo que se fue no cualquier cosa…y aun así…-miró el cielo impasible-no sé que hacer Mihawk…voy a volverme loca a este paso…-él sonrió y la cogió de la barbilla alzándole el rostro para que lo mirara.

-El olvido es muy doloroso…pero eres una mujer muy, muy fuerte…me asombra ese esfuerzo…-de pronto y antes de que él continuara hablando ella se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó. Y él la siguió, le agarró el cuello y la mejilla derecha y profundizó el beso que poco a poco fue cobrando más y más pasión. Hasta que ella lo cortó de repente.

-Dios santo…se me ha ido la cabeza por completo…lo siento, no sé en que estaba pensando…me he dejado llevar y…-él la volvió a callar con otro beso en los labios.

-No importa Nerumi…-le susurró y ella se dejó llevar por los brazos de él que la tumbaron en la hierba.-solo dime una cosa, ¿te ha gustado?-la joven asintió y él se echó a su lado.

-No quiero que creas que me dejo llevar por despecho o porque quiera olvidarlo a él…lo hago porque quiero.-se incorporó de nuevo un poco y le dio un ligero beso en los labios. -¿y a ti?-le susurró al oído.

-Sabes que siempre ha sido mi deseo tocarte…-le contestó.

-Entonces ¿la lujuria y el placer es lo que te ciega? ¿Por eso has hecho tantas cosas por mí desde el día en que te conocí?

-No, jamás ha sido por eso…y lo sabes bien.

-Aun así, no me importaría complacer tu deseo…-le susurró-siempre que quieras claro…-le sonrió juguetona.

-Jamás te había visto así… ¿Qué ha pasado con la Nerumi que no se fiaba de los hombres?-le besó la mano con dulzura ella sonrió.-me encantas…-confesó-y no te daré una respuesta a eso, prefiero que lo averigües tu…-él volvió a besarla y ella se dejo llevar en todos los sentidos en los que se podía emplear en aquel momento aquella palabra, aunque su teoría de que toda su magia con ella era lujuria…era más errónea que acertada…

…

El atardecer y la brisa algo fresca de la noche que se avecinaba la despertaron de su sueño. Se incorporó en su asiento sobre la hierba frotándose los ojos como una niña pequeña.

-¿Tienes frío? Deberías vestirte. -Mihawk se calzaba sus botas con una amplia sonrisa. Ella lo siguió pero con una nota de picardía en sus labios.

-¿Ya has conseguido tu propósito no?-dijo la joven mientras se vestía.

-Más o menos…-contestó él ya de pie.

-¿Cómo que más o menos? ¿Aun te quedaste con ganas?

-Por supuesto que no, estoy más que satisfecho.-sonrió y ella hizo lo mismo.-Aunque…mi ambición es algo más grande y difícil de conquistar…-la chica lo miró sorprendida de aquella última frase. La brisa comenzó a hacer que su pelo bailara con el viento.

-¿Y…-tenía miedo de preguntar-qué conquista es esa…?-él alzó el rostro mirando el atardecer entre las montañas.

-Una que jamás alcanzaré.-contestó simplemente.

-¿Por qué dices eso…? Tal vez algún…-Mihawk la cortó.

-Sé que quizás algún día alcance todos los aspectos que me supone esa conquista Nerumi, pero siempre habrá uno muy importante que me falte…-hubo silencio, y después…-será mejor que nos vayamos, tienen que estar revolviendo todo el pueblo en nuestra búsqueda.-la joven asintió y empezaron a caminar en silencio cuesta abajo por el sendero del bosque, tras haberse vestido ella.

-Mihawk…-Nerumi rompió el silencio al cabo de un rato-¿puedo pedirte algo?

-¿Qué no le diga a nadie lo que ha pasado esta tarde? Por supuesto…-vaya, se había dado cuenta de lo que ella quería decirle…

…

Llegaron al pueblo y fueron a la taberna de donde habían salido al medio día.

-Te dejo aquí, tengo cosas que hacer. Lo mismo nos vemos luego ¿vale?-le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios. La chica, que había llevado el rostro agachado desde que salieran de aquel claro, lo alzó y le dedicó otra sonrisa pero menos alegre. -¿Ocurre algo?

-Lo siento Mihawk…no quería hacerte daño…no quería que te sintieras…-él la cortó en un abrazo protector.

-Te aseguro que no es culpa tuya. Y mucho menos es por lo que ha pasado esta tarde Nerumi…lo cierto es que me da igual si lo has hecho por ti misma o por que estabas dolida, deseaba estar contigo así al menos una vez en mi vida. Y con eso ya me es suficiente…no te atormentes por algo que no ha pasado-se separó de ella y le guiñó un ojo, la joven sonrió más segura de sus palabras y con una confianza plena en él.-nos veremos… cuídate.-y tras darle un beso en la mano derecha, salió calle abajo y ella entró en la taberna donde encontró a Nami, Robin y a su hermana que charlaban alegremente.

-Hola chicas-llegó Nerumi sentándose a su lado en la mesa.

-¡Vaya al fin apareces! ¿Habrás estado entretenida supongo?-comentó Hanon dando un sorbo a su jarra.

-Estoy cansada ¡y! esa pregunta es secreto.-todas se rieron.

-Pues si que te ha pegado fuerte ese Shichibukai ¿no?-Nami le guiñó un ojo y la peli castaña sonrió.

-Atrevida…no ha pasado nada si es lo que pensáis.-su hermana mayor soltó la jarra de un golpe y abrió la boca incrédula.

-Eso no es cierto, deja de decir tonterías. ¿Crees que somos tontas?-Robin rió.

-No, no somos tontas Hanon, por eso queremos los detalles.

-Ni hablar-se negó Nerumi cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada. Hanon se levantó de su asiento golpeando la mesa.

-¡Soy tu hermana mayor! Te exijo que nos lo cuentes.

-Creo que no pararan Nerumi, será mejor que lo cuentes-le sonrió Robin. La chica suspiró y no tuvo más remedio que contarle a todas lo que había pasado aquella tarde con Mihawk.

Ya casi se había hecho de noche cuando Nami se acordó de algo muy importante.

-¡Chicas! ¡La fiesta!-las tres restantes la miraron con sorpresa.

-¡Es verdad! No va a darnos tiempo de arreglarnos.-comentó Hanon.

-¿De arreglarnos para una fiesta en la playa con los chicos? ¿Qué diantres os pensáis poner?-preguntó Nerumi.

-No Nerumi, verás te lo explicaré-dijo Robin-está noche hay una fiesta de máscaras en este pueblo, y hemos decido participar.

-¿De máscaras? Suena divertido.

-Sí, pero hay que ir arregladas, ese es el protocolo.-contestó Nami.

-Y los chicos ya nos llevaran ventaja, así que vamos a cambiarnos.-dijo Robin con una sonrisa mientras salían de la taberna.

No muy lejos de allí un barco había desembarcado con la esperanza de encontrar a ciertos piratas en la isla…

**¡Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo! Pronto el siguiente! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias a Fan de Ace, MoreToLife y Miyare por los reviews! Me alegra muchísimo que os haya gustado el comienzo de la segunda parte ^^. Aquí el capítulo 2 va dedicado a vosotras y a todos/as los que estén siguiendo la historia. A ver si hay reencuentro o no! :D **

_**"Estoy más cerca de lo que crees,**_

_**sigue avanzando aunque no me veas,**_

_**aunque no puedas oírme,**_

_**Yo te levantaré cada vez que caigas..."**_

**Capítulo 2**

La noche había caído, y con ella el esplendor de los trajes largos y las luces que iluminaban cada jardín y cada calle. Como si de un cuento se tratara. Luffy y Shanks, junto con todos los demás habían ido a comer al aire libre y sin duda, se estaban poniendo las botas.

-Está todo muy bien adornado, ¿verdad que sí?-Hanon que llevaba un vestido azul oscuro de palabra de honor y guantes blancos, todo con algún que otro brillo, bebía y comía sentada al lado de Shanks y pendiente de la niña que compartía el sitio con ambos y jugueteaba con un peluche.

-Sí, lo cierto es que está todo el pueblo muy animado y la noche es realmente agradable.-le contestó con una sonrisa, para luego dar cuentas a las atenciones de su hija.

Aunque en la fiesta, todos llevaran máscaras cada uno se reconocía más o menos bien. De todas formas, había algunos que eran muy fácilmente reconocibles como Ussop, Franky, Chopper, Brook o incluso Luffy por su forma de tragar todo lo que oliera a carne o a comida.

-La luna llena está preciosa…-la morena agarró la mano del pelirrojo por debajo de la mesa, y este entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella en una sonrisa soñadora. Sin duda, se amaban…

Nerumi se partía de la risa viendo como Sanji gritaba a Luffy y a Ussop por su manera de tragar, mientras que Franky y Chopper animaban algo la fiesta cantando y Brook al violín.

-¡Deja de quitarle comida a la gente! ¡No seas burro!

-Pefo Sanji…efe muflo no efa de nafie…-se quejó el moreno. Al rubio se le pusieron los pelos de punta del enfado.

-¡No hables con la boca llena delante de una señoritaa besugoo!

-Jajajaja…déjalo Sanji, en peores situaciones lo he visto y no ha pasado nada.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Robin curiosa, que se había acercado a ellos.

-Pues…-intentó empezar a decir la joven.

-¡No lo diiigaass!-la cortó Sanji.

Nerumi sonrió mirando a sus nakamas divertida. Sin duda eran fantásticos. Apoyaba su mejilla en la mano izquierda y de vez en cuando se reía. De pronto la música de un piano la sacó de aquel entorno…Brook había empezado a tocar para que todos bailaran, poco a poco observó como parejas entusiasmadas se acercaban a la improvisada pista de baile en el césped, incluso Shanks había sacado a bailar a su hermana mayor que reía feliz…Allí estaban todos… pasándoselo en grande, mientras que en ella los recuerdo de cierta persona iban y venían en su mente, atormentándola. Parecía mentira que después de todo aquel tiempo sin verlo y después de lo que le dijo, lo extrañara de aquella forma tan particular... La forma a la que solo lo extrañaría a él… llegó un punto que no sabía si lo odiaría para siempre o no… si sería capaz ni siquiera hablarle si volvía a verlo o no… se levantó de su asiento, e intentó evadirse un poco alejándose del lugar…"quizás así me olvide del tema…" pensó, subió unas escaleras de mármol de una gran casa que había detrás del jardín donde la fiesta se llevaba a cabo, se agarró un poco el vestido para no tropezar y subió. Al llegar arriba se apoyó en la barandilla y lanzó un suspiro al aire a la vez que miraba a la luna llena. Poco después lanzó otro suspiro…

-Veo que piensa en alguien, ¿me equivoco?-la joven se dio la vuelta sobresaltada encontrándose con un hombre alto y moreno, con el pelo algo largo y una máscara negra que le cubría algo más que los ojos, un poco de sus mejillas. Llevaba un traje azul casi negro, una camisa malva y la corbata un poco abierta, queriendo aparentar informalidad. Nerumi desconfió algo al principio, pero luego contestó.

-Más o menos…-el chico, sin decir nada se acercó a su lado y se apoyó en la barandilla observando la fiesta que había en el jardín de abajo. Ella se giró también.

-¿Estaría mal que dijese, la primera vez que la veo, que está preciosa?-Nerumi lo miró sorprendida y se sonrojó ante tal comentario.

-En absoluto…-contestó con una sonrisa.-gracias…

Llevaba un vestido largo. Era de tiranta fina arriba de color beige y drapeado hasta el corte del pecho, luego caía hasta arrastrar por el suelo. Esta parte era de color verde claro con estampado de flores. Superpuesta a la falda y desde el corte del pecho, caía un lazo beige, que daba paso a un velo transparente que cubría la falda entera y arrastraba algo más. Su máscara era del mismo color que sus guantes largos, que tapaban el tatuaje muguiwara's del brazo derecho, un gran moño bajo con algún rizo caído y unos finos pendientes de piedras preciosas terminaban de adornar su magnífica apariencia.

-¿Le apetece bailar?-el muchacho le brindó su mano y ella la miró dudosa en un principio, pero finalmente la aceptó.

-Sí…por qué no…-le contestó. Y ambos empezaron a bailar al ritmo de la música.

"Esa sonrisa…"-pensaron los dos a la vez mientras bailaban-"me recuerda mucho a la de él"…"me recuerda tanto a la de ella"…"es guapísimo"…"es preciosa, ¿Quién será?"…" ¿Le pregunto su nombre o no?"…" ¿Cómo se llamará? Me recuerda tanto a ella"…"dios mío… ¡¿qué estoy haciendo bailando con un desconocido? Será porque me ha recordado a… ¡no! ¡Basta Nerumi!… voy a volverme loca, y si lo fuera… ¿qué diantres hago bailando con él?"…"a lo mejor"…"es él"…"es ella"…"no…eso es imposible"…-sus pensamientos se cruzaron sin querer y una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en los labios de ambos.

-¿Me dirías tu nombre?-rompió él el silencio.

-Dame primero el tuyo…-una vuelta y de nuevo a girar.

-Creo que he preguntado antes.-sonrió.

-No voy a decirle mi nombre así porque sí a un desconocido…-rió ella, dándole una chispa de misterio al asunto.

-Entonces mantengamos el secreto… Sería interesante ¿no?

-Más aun…-otra vuelta-me parece divertidísimo.-otra vuelta más y la joven tropezó haciendo que se abrazara a él sin querer.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó el joven.

-Jajaja…si…estoy bien, perdona…-ella se separó de él y el joven rió.

-Has bebido más de la cuenta me parece a mí.-él la miró divertido. Ella negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

-En absoluto. ¿Qué estás pensando? No es propio de una mujer emborracharse.-lo miró sonriente y se volvió a apoyar en la barandilla mirando de nuevo el jardín.

-¿Entonces no me dirás tu nombre?-ella se acercó a él y selló sus labios con el dedo índice enguantado.

-No romperé esa magia…-le susurró. Él simplemente rió. Aquella chica le parecía sorprendente, le estaba empezando a gustar su compañía. Lo hacía reír, se estaba divirtiendo como nunca desde hacía mucho tiempo con una mujer, y no era precisamente en cierto sitio…no dejaba de preguntarse quién sería aquella fantástica joven que lo tenía embobado. Y eso que su capitán había apostado en su contra…qué ingenuo había resultado su amigo…

-¿Qué te ocurre?-la joven lo sacó de sus pensamientos-deja de estar en las nubes. ¿Te apetece dar un paseo?-le preguntó agarrándole las manos y sonriendo.

-Sí…pero no puedo estar mucho tiempo fuera.

-¿Y eso? ¿Acaso te está esperando tu mujer?-su cara se tornó seria y ella lo notó.

-…

-Yo…lo siento…-dijo al fin-estoy siendo demasiado confiada y atrevida…perdonadme…-la había despistado y se lo había creído, le seguiría el juego.

-No pasa nada…es solo que…-desvió la mirada, aunque con la máscara no se veía bien, pero ella lo apreció.

-¿Qué?-ella buscó esa mirada.

-Me dejó hace mucho tiempo…

-Lo lamento…-Nerumi agachó la cabeza.

-No importa…-él le alzó el rostro agarrándole la barbilla, intentando descubrir el color de sus ojos en la oscuridad.

-Creo que… ¿Ahora el atrevido es usted?-le apartó la mano de su barbilla.- ¿Quién le ha dado permiso para tocarme?-él sonrió con picardía mientras pensaba "ganaré esta apuesta capitán…"

-Lo siento… ¿no vamos a dar ese paseo?-desvió el tema. El moreno le permitió que agarrara su brazo y ambos bajaron la escalera de nuevo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Tras andar algo por entre los jardines y las calles, llegaron a un pequeño jardincito con una fuente y rodeado de algunos bancos y setos con flores. Se sentaron en un de aquellos bancos.

-Dios santo, este sitio es demasiado romántico para estar con un desconocido jaja-reía la joven a la vez que admiraba el lugar.-es precioso… ¿cómo sabías de él?

-Pura casualidad- dijo el joven con aire indiferente sentado en el banco. Ella rió y se sentó a su lado. Guardaron silencio, pero ella lo miraba de vez en cuando con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

-¿Qué ocurre? Me está mirando con una cara extraña.-dijo él.

-Creo que me estoy volviendo loca…lo cierto es que no sé que estoy haciendo aquí con una persona de la cual no sé nada, ni siquiera su nombre. Y le estoy contando mi vida como si nada, bueno o parte de ella…dios…no sé la imagen que tendrás en este momento de mí pero seguro que es horrible…-se tapó la cara con sus manos enguantadas. Él sonrió.

-Que va. Yo también he contado alguna que otra cosa…-sonrió. Ella levantó el rostro y lo siguió.

-Pero me lo estoy pasando en grande, ¿tú no?

-Sí…es una experiencia bastante interesante estar toda la noche intentando averiguar quién es la chica que está detrás de ese precioso antifaz…la chica que me está volviendo loco…-dijo esto último en un susurró que sin embargo ella escuchó. Lo miró sorprendida y algo sonrojada, él volvió a intentar tocarla, al verla algo vulnerable, le agarró sus mejillas con ambas manos mientras se miraban, "ojos verdes…"pensó. Ella, esta vez, se dejó llevar por el ambiente, "no será verdad…"pensó.

-Es imposible que te esté volviendo loco…no sabéis quién soy…no sabéis mi nombre…ni siquiera sabéis como es del todo mi cara…por eso es imposible que te esté volviendo…loco…-poco a poco comenzaron a acercarse a los labios de uno y de otro hasta llegar…comenzaron a rozarlos con suavidad…y en ese ataque repentino de pasión, él le susurró mordiéndose el labio…

-¿Estás segura…?-y la besó. Fue un beso tierno, suave y dulce…A él, le recordó el beso a uno de los que ella le había dado hacía tantísimo tiempo…un beso lleno de aromas a azahar…mientras que a ella le recordó aquel beso, a él…un beso suave pero lleno de fuego por dentro, un fuego que había nacido en su pecho de repente, que la hacía despertar cada vez que sus labios la tocaban. Al separarse el uno del otro muy despacio, se sonrieron.

-Otra locura más…-susurró ella.

-A veces una pequeña locura puede resultar ser la mayor de las aventuras ¿no crees?

-Podéis tutearme desconocido…-dijo ella con una voz algo seductora. Él se echó a reír.

-Lo mismo digo.-ella sonrió y pegó su nariz a la del joven en un pequeño besó, como los que viven en los iglús y se saludan así.

Pero no hubo nada más, ni siquiera otro beso juguetón, solo risas, conversaciones sin importancia…hablaron de sus sueños y de alguna anécdota. Comenzaron a despertar la llama el uno por el otro, por eso quizás se les hizo tan tarde…tanto que hasta empezó a amanecer…

**Fin del capítulo! **

**Que, ¿se ha quedado interesante? ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Ella se permitió el lujo de apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de aquel desconocido que la había conquistado, y él, el hecho de prestarle su chaqueta, pese al frío que hacía, dejando paso a una excusa por la que quizás volvería a verla después de aquella noche tan maravillosa…

-Creo que va siendo hora de irme…-le comentó la joven entre bostezos-está amaneciendo y estarán preocupados por mí, mis amigos, supongo…

-Sí, tienes razón, nos hemos pasado un poco…-se desperezó y se levantó de su asiento.-te acompaño, o al menos déjame acercarte, -le tendió la mano con una sonrisa-¿vamos?-ella sonrió también y agarró su mano con fuerza incorporándose.

-Vamos….

Poco después se encaminaron hacia el puerto del pueblo. Llegados allí cada uno iría a un lugar del que no sabía el otro y no volverían a verse jamás…todo quedaría reducido a aquella noche que él la había denominado "mágica"…todo se quedaría en una despedida con un simple hasta luego por miedo a caer en la tentación de volver a verse…

-Hasta aquí llegamos…-él soltó su mano y ella lo miró con una sonrisa algo triste, aferrándose a la chaqueta que él le había colocado sobre los hombros.-jamás me lo había pasado tan bien. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba así con una mujer…

-Lo mismo digo…es raro que no hayas intentado ir más allá de aquel beso...eres distinto a todos los demás y eso me ha encantado…-ella sonrió y él la siguió. Luego silencio.

-Bueno…supongo que…hasta luego…-le besó la mano enguantada y se dio media vuelta en la dirección contraria a la que ella iría. -estoy encantado de haberte conocido al menos un poco.

-Yo también estoy encantada de haber compartido esta noche contigo…hasta luego…-y así ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivos barcos con un nudo en la garganta y cierto mariposeo en el estómago, además de una sonrisa tonta en la cara…

….

Entró a hurtadillas y con los zapatos en mano, en el cuarto que compartía con Nami...se sentó en la cama, se quitó el antifaz y los guantes, dejando ver está vez, su tatuaje. Se dirigió al baño y cerró la puerta despacio para no despertar a su amiga. Ya dentro, se lavó la cara y se quitó el moño para cepillarse el pelo, se cambió de ropa, y salió.

-¿Nerumi?-susurró Nami que se había despertado e intentaba enfocar la vista.

-Te he despertado…lo siento…-le susurró la peli castaña que se echó en su cama y se tapó con las mantas agotada.

-¿Dónde has estado?-le preguntó la pelirroja aun cansada.

-Mañana te lo cuento…-le contestó con la voz cansada y suspirando. Nami encendió la luz de la mesita de noche a duras penas.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó preocupada, mientras le echaba un vistazo a la habitación toda revuelta de ropa.

-Sí…solo estoy muy cansada…-Nerumi se tapó la cabeza con la almohada.- ¡Jooo! ¡Namii! Necesito dormir…apaga la luz. ¡Por fa!-mientras tanto la susodicha había enfocado cierta prenda bastante interesante.

-Con que solo estás cansada… ¿has estado con algún hombre?-entonces ante aquella pregunta, Nerumi cayó en la cuenta de que no había escondido la chaqueta de aquel desconocido…

-Mierda…-susurró, Nami no la oyó, simplemente se acercó a la chaqueta para verificar su hipótesis, y al hacerlo sonrió con picardía y se fue directa a la cama de Nerumi donde se sentó casi de un salto.

-Venga, cuenta-le insistió Nami.

-Ni hablar…acabo de llegar, estoy cansadísima…mañana te lo cuento todo Nami…por favor…

-¡Ah no! Te dejo que me cuentes los detalles mañana, solo quiero que me digas su nombre y si hicisteis algo…-le dio un pequeño empujón en el hombro.

-¿Y te parece poco?-ironizó la muchacha divertida, pero a la vez suspirando resignada. Tendría que contar sin más remedio a su amiga algo de lo sucedido o no pegaría ojo-Era un desconocido…no nos dimos nuestros nombres…era una fiesta de máscaras, así sería más interesante. Dudo que lo vaya a volver a ver, y lo más importantísimo, no pasó absolutamente nada…no sé si para mi desgracia…y eso puedo prometértelo.

-¿Para tu desgracia? Entonces sería atractivo porque para lo delicada que eres…

-¡Nami!-se quejó.

-Vale, vaalee…-la pelirroja volvió a su cama y se hecho en ella apagando la luz de la mesita.-pero mañana no te libraras de mí…

-Que sí, que sí…

Nerumi sonrió entre las mantas ante el comentario de su amiga. Mientras amanecía fuera, ella se quedó dormida, tras una noche que sin duda había sido la mejor en aquellos casi tres años…quizás desde la última vez que lo vio en el desierto de Arabasta, antes de que todo cambiase…

….

Tenía un hambre atroz, por eso, nada más subir al barco se quitó la máscara del disfraz y se dirigió a la cocina donde se preparó un gran desayuno antes de irse a la cama. Casi una hora después, se fue a su habitación, se puso el pijama e intentó dormir un poco…

Era prácticamente el medio día cuando llamaron a su puerta. Él simplemente no contestó. Estaba durmiendo como un niño pequeño, y después de la fiesta de la noche anterior y acordándose del estado de algunos de sus compañeros, un descanso en sus quehaceres no sería tan malo. El que estaba tras la puerta volvió a insistir, y tras varios intentos que terminaron en fracaso, decidió entrar y despertarlo. Era verdad que tenía que atender ciertas obligaciones, para eso tenía el puesto que le habían dado sus nakamas, y el portador de aquellos toques lo tenía más que claro.

El pirata entró en un primer momento sigiloso, pero luego fue haciendo más y más ruido, abriendo las cortinas, moviendo alguna que otra silla, abriendo puertas y cajones…pero nada…ni siquiera se inmutaba. Decidió entonces un método más drástico, por lo que se fue a la cocina y al regresar venía provisto de una cacerola y un cucharón. Le acercó los objetos al oído y los chocó, produciéndose un sonido metálico muy desagradable. Pero nada…seguía igual, por lo tanto, el otro insistió.

-¡Aaaahh!-El joven se sentó en la cama sobresaltado tras un rato de ruidos espantosos-¡Marco! ¡Vas a matarme!-el nombrado sonrió al ver como Ace volvía a revolverse entre las sábanas, por lo que dio otro golpe con el cucharón.-Dios…basta…

-A despertarse Ace, siento tu resaca alcohólica, pero tienes cosas que hacer y que contarme. Además es casi el medio día y me avergüenza tener un comandante tan perezoso, jajaja.-el rubio le tiró el pantalón vaquero que había usado siempre, que acompañó con una camisa de mangas cortas de color azul marino. El otro lo miró de mala gana, pero sabía que tenía razón, así que comenzó a vestirse.-bueno… ¿y que tal ayer? No tengo ni idea de a qué hora volviste.

-Ni yo…solo sé que amanecía y que hacía frío…-el pecoso se desenvolvió el pelo despeinado y bostezó. Marco sonrió.

-¿Y qué tal con ella? ¿Cómo se llama?

-No tengo ni idea…no nos dimos nuestros nombres para hacer más interesante la noche. De todas formas, con las máscaras no sabíamos quiénes éramos, así que… supongo, que si no sé su nombre ni sé como es su rostro al cien por cien, no volveré a verla…podría ser cualquier mujer, aunque…

-¿Aunque?-lo miró curioso.

-Esos ojos verdes…los reconocería en cualquier sitio…pero…

-¿Era ella?-le preguntó el rubio con cara de sorpresa.

-No creo…si hubiese sido ella no, no me habría tratado así…conozco a Nerumi…así que supongo que…no era ella…-terminó apenado.

-Eres un completo idiota-el rubio sonrió suficiente.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-lo miró de mala gana.

-Ace…desde que dejaste a Nerumi, te has acostado con…-el rubio puso cara pensativa con la mano en la barbilla y mirando al cielo tratando de buscar el número exacto, reflexivo.- ¿cuántas?

-Oh vamos Marco…-protestó el moreno. Sabía que había resuelto sus asuntos de sábanas con más eficacia que nunca e incluso con una frecuencia abrumadora en él, pero…

-¿Unas ciento cincuenta? Y creo que me quedo corto…

-¡Anda ya! No he estado con tantas mujeres…-Ace lo miró mal. Su amigo era demasiado exagerado-además si he estado con alguna mujer es porque necesitaba cubrir ciertas necesidades…-el rubio rió.-pero no he estado con ciento cincuenta…

-Cómo sea…el hecho es que esa mujer te ha llamado la atención más de la cuenta, y con "más de la cuenta" quiero decir, con más fin que acostarte con ella, ¿y la dejas escapar?-le dijo algo incrédulo-Parece que eso de ser blando y terriblemente empalagoso ya se te ha pasado-sonrió con sarcasmo.-con Nerumi eras horroroso. Además, quizás si hubiese sido ella, lo mismo habrías actuado de otra forma… ¿no?

-Sí… digo no, ¡no lo sé!-se exasperaba por momentos. Hablar de aquel tema se le hacía insufrible últimamente. Sobre todo, porque a pesar que desde la última vez que la vio aparentó no echarla en falta por fuera, por dentro se moría a veces. Aquel hueco en el pecho había llegado a ser asfixiante incluso días, noches…meses…- Además, ¿qué querías que hiciera?...dios…-se echó en su cama ya vestido con los brazos tras la nuca-era una chica impresionante…me recordaba demasiado a Nerumi…

-Ace…sabes que estoy aquí para apoyar todas tus decisiones, pero esta vez no te apoyaré en esto. ¡Basta de Nerumi por favor! Olvídala de una buena vez…si cada vez que estás con una chica, te acuerdas de ella, no lo superarás nunca. Ella y tú perseguías sueños separados que son incompatibles el uno con el otro. Acéptalo y olvídate de ella. Le diste la oportunidad de que se volviera a enamorar, ¿por qué demonios no te la das a ti también?-sabía que tenía toda la razón…pero si se ponía así era porque tenía algo de remordimiento por haberla dejado ir hace dos años. Sabía que le había hecho daño y ella no lo perdonaría así como así, si se volvieran a ver…al fin y al cabo, ella misma lo dijo…"si tengo que odiarte para seguir viviendo, lo haré…" y estaba seguro de que lo hacía, estaba seguro que aunque se encontrase con ella, no volvería a él. Tenía la cabezonería y el orgullo bien aprendido de él mismo…

-…-ante aquel silencio Marco se inquietó. Lo mismo había hablado más de la cuenta, sabía que él lo había pasado muy mal aquellos casi tres años…pero se animo un poco cuando el moreno rompió el silencio…

-¿Sabes que le dejé mi chaqueta porque hacía frío? Tal vez vaya a buscarla luego…antes de marcharnos.-se levantó de la cama tras calzarse sus botas y se acomodó el sombrero. Qué pocos conocían aquella faceta tan adorable del comandante…pensó el rubio con una sonrisa-pero ahora toca trabajar, siento la espera capitán…-pasó por su lado y abrió la puerta de la habitación.-gracias…-dijo antes de salir por ella, y Marco sonrió satisfecho, había cumplido con su papel de capitán y una vez más con su papel de amigo…

….

-Nerumii-chaaaann! Nami-swaaaaann!-Sanji abrió la puerta de la habitación de las chicas sin llamar y gritando como un loco, las susodichas, que hablaban animadamente en la cama de la última, lo miraron sobresaltadas.

-¡ ¿Qué crees que estás haciendooo?-Nami se fue directa a él asentándole un puñetazo que hizo que el rubio saliera de la habitación por la puerta disparado, estampándose con la pared del pasillo. -¡No vuelvas a entrar sin llamar! ¡Has tenido suerte de que no nos estuviéramos cambiando!-en el interior de la habitación la peli castaña se reía a carcajadas.

-Solo venía a deciros que el almuerzo estará en media hora…aich…-el rubio se rascaba el porrazo que se había dado con la pared. Se levantó y de pronto sus ojos se convirtieron en corazones.- ¡Me encanta cuando te enfadas Nami-chan! ¡Demuestras una pasión desbordante!-la peli naranja gruñó.

-¡¿Sanji que hay de comer?-preguntó Nerumi desde dentro de la habitación, el joven con la misma cara fue enflechado a la habitación y le cogió las manos a Nerumi.

-Hoy hay pulpo con una salsa muy especial…pondré velas para crear ambiente, ¿Qué te parece Neru-chan…?-a la joven le recorrió una gran gota por la nuca.

-Ge…genial Sanji…-le contestó ella con un pequeño tic en la ceja derecha.

-Vamos Sanji, vete…que estamos hablando, vete…

-¡Siiii! Nami-chaaann!-la peli roja cerró la puerta.

-Dios…que cruz…-Nerumi rió al ver la expresión de su amiga.

-Él es así, y no hay forma humana de cambiarlo jaja.

-Para nuestra desgracia…-contestó, volviéndose a sentar en la cama.-Bueno, sigue contando…entonces fuisteis a un jardín…es lo último que dijiste. Sigue…

-No sé Nami,..Al llegar allí todo me parecía un sueño… estaba con un desconocido encantador, en un lugar maravilloso. Estuvimos hablando de cosas sin importancia. Pero luego vino algo genial…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?-la pelirroja estaba muy entusiasmada.

-Nos besamos…-ambas suspiraron como adolescentes y luego se echaron a reír de ellas mismas.

-¿Te besaste con un extraño atractivo, amable y romántico? Es el sueño de toda mujer…-dijo Nami con ensoñación.- ¿Y luego hubo algo más no…?-su voz pasó a tener un tono de picardía. Pero Nerumi lo hizo desaparecer cuando negó con la cabeza.

-No…no hubo nada más…se comportó como un auténtico caballero…ni siquiera insistió en otro beso…

-Uuuu… ¿estás enamorada?

-Jajaja, que va… ¿cómo voy a estar enamorada si ni siquiera sé quién es? No digas bobadas…

-No lo niegues…-Nami la volvió a mirar con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

-Bueno…enamorada por supuesto que no…pero me gusta, y es posible que haya despertado algo en mí…algo que hacía mucho que no despertaba…desde que él me dejó…-una sonrisa triste se posó en los labios de Nerumi…Nami le cogió las manos en un gesto cariñoso.

-Vamos Nerumi…olvídate de eso…él te dejó, y lo mismo no lo veras más…

-Quizás tengas razón…aunque no sé porque pero estoy segura de que el día que lo vuelva a ver lo perdonaré sin más…

-¿Qué? Ni hablar…sé como es Ace y estoy segura de que hará lo imposible para que le perdones. Pero, no puedes hacerlo así como así, después de todo el daño que te hizo. Además, un hombre que rompió una promesa tan grande y que no se arriesgó por una mujer tan maravillosa como tú, no merece que lo perdones. Debes olvidarte de él. Date la oportunidad de ser feliz y cumplir tu sueño. Ace no quería compartirlo contigo cuando decidió marcharse, así que es el momento de avanzar… ¿qué me dices?-Nerumi sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Tienes toda la razón. Tengo que ser feliz, esta vez pensaré en mi misma como él hizo en su día.-su tono fue algo vengativo, pero de pronto, se quedó pensativa unos instantes- ¿Sabes? Quiero volver a verlo…

-¿A quién?

-Al chico de anoche. No quiero que nos vayamos esta noche sin que lo haya vuelto a ver…tengo curiosidad por saber quién es.

-Así se habla. ¡Yo te ayudaré a encontrarlo!-gritó Nami animada.

-¿Y que vamos a hacer? ¿Cuál será nuestro primer movimiento?

-Pues absolutamente ninguno…-contestó Nami decidida.

-¿Ninguno?-Nerumi la miró incrédula.

-No, tú confía en mí. Tenemos como rehén a su chaqueta.-la joven señaló la chaqueta que había colgada en el espaldar del sillón del tocador.

-Jajajaja. ¿De rehén?

-Exacto, si por casualidad tu le as gustado a él, estoy segura de que vendrá a buscarte o si no vendrá a buscar la chaqueta-ambas se rieron de la situación.

-Muy bien entonces seguiremos tu plan de no hacer nada jajaja.

**Cierto y verdad Fan de Ace! son cortitos! intentaré solucionarlo lo más pronto posible :D, aunque así le da más intriga no? **

**Un beso nos vemos!**


	4. Chapter 4

-Nos vamos Jozu, cuidad del barco en nuestra ausencia. Volveremos esta noche. -dijo Marco desde las maderas del puerto.

-Vale capitán, tened cuidado.- Jozu sonrió.-iremos preparando el barco para zarpar está noche.

-¡Genial!-contestó. Marco y Ace, había quedado para verse con Shanks en aquella isla. Desde el final de la gran guerra, no se habían visto, y Akagami tenía ganas de ver cómo les iban las cosas. Caminaron por el puerto hacia el barco. Y en su camino, divisaron a lo lejos a ciertos personajes bastante conocidos…

-¡Tened cuidado! ¡Y ni se te ocurra meterte en problemas!-gritó Sanji, desde la borda del barco.

-¡Sanji! Que tú vienes con nosotros.-contestó Luffy desde las maderas.

-¿Y quién va a proteger a las señoritas?-dijo el rubio.

-¡Nosotras sabemos cuidarnos solas Sanji-kun!-contestó Nerumi.-Puedes ir sin problemas.

-¡Siii Neru-chaaaann!-Sanji salió del barco.

-Gracias Nerumi-le dijo Luffy, la joven le sonrió.

-Vámonos, Shanks nos está esperando.- Sanji, Zoro, Ussop y Chopper, se dirigían también al barco del Akagami.

-Ehh! ¡Luffy!-gritó Ace, alzando una mano. El susodicho se giró con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Aaaaace!-gritó el moreno corriendo hacia él. Nerumi se quedó paralizada en las barandillas de la borda, al verlo, con la boca abierta de par en par por la sorpresa. El corazón se le iba a salir por la boca y el pulso se le aceleraba más y más por momentos…era él, sin duda era él…y estaba…guapísimo…

Luffy le dio un abrazo a su hermano y a Marco. Zoro, Chopper, Sanji y Ussop fueron también hacia ellos y los saludaron con alegría.

-¿Cómo estás hermanito? Te veo más alto.-Ace le revolvió el pelo al menor.

-Tú sin embargo, estás igual que siempre.-sonrieron.

-¿Qué hacéis por aquí?-preguntó Marco con una gran sonrisa.

-En principio estábamos aquí por provisiones, pero luego nos encontramos con Akagami y aun estamos aquí.-contestó Sanji.

-Sí, y ahora íbamos a verlo.-dijo Luffy.

-Pues nosotros también íbamos para allá. Habíamos quedado en esta isla con él. Por eso estamos por aquí. ¡Que casualidad jaja!

-Pues sí, ha sido una buena casualidad.-contestó Ussop.

-¡Eii! Ese es tu barco nuevo ¿no Lu?-Luffy sonrió de oreja a oreja asintiendo.-Que desconsiderado te estás volviendo… ¿No se lo piensas enseñar a tu hermano mayor?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Vamos, os lo enseñaré y luego iremos a ver a Shanks.-contestó Luffy y todos se dirigieron al Sunny de nuevo. Ace y Marco iban detrás.

-¿Sabes que ella estará allí verdad?-le susurró Marco.

-Sí…estoy bastante nervioso…jajaja-contestó Ace sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Me lo imaginaba jajaja.

Mientras tanto en el barco…

-¡Oh Dios...! vienen hacia aquí…-Nerumi se había agachado para que ni Ace ni Marco la vieran.-Luffy por qué me haces esto…-susurró, mientras se tapaba la cara con ambas manos. Robin había salido fuera y la vio agachada y muy nerviosa. Se acercó a ella y se agachó a su lado.

-¿Nerumi estás bien?-le preguntó. La chica la miró con una cara de pánico horrible.

-Es Ace…viene hacia aquí…-le contestó.

-¿Ace? ¿Aquí?-Robin se levantó y se asomó por la borda, comprobando que lo que decía Nerumi era cierto.-Vaya…-sonrió

-Robin… -la morena la miró-escóndeme… no quiero verlo… ahora no…

-Vamos…-Robin le dio la mano, Nerumi la agarró para levantarse, y corriendo bajaron por las escaleras de la cubierta hacia sus habitaciones.

Los chicos subieron al barco.

-¡Ahí va!…es genial…-dijo Ace agarrándose el sombrero.-la cubierta es de césped…

-Sí, es un barco estupendo…-comentó Marco también mirando las velas.

-Venid os lo enseñaré a fondo-dijo Luffy con una gran sonrisa. Y así el moreno fue enseñándoles cada una de las habitaciones y de los rincones del barco, desde el gimnasio de Zoro arriba, hasta sus propias habitaciones. Además así, fueron saludando y conociendo a toda la tripulación que ellos no conocían, como a Franky o Brook.

-Bueno, nos quedan las habitaciones de las chicas…-bajaron por las escaleras que había en el pasillo de las habitaciones de los chicos.

-Tienen una planta para ellas solas…está muy bien.-comentó Marco.

-Sí…fue exigencia de Nami…-comentó Luffy con una sonrisa nerviosa. Llamó a la habitación de Robin.-Esta es la habitación de Robin, es un poco más pequeña por eso duerme sola.-llamó a la puerta de nuevo, y la morena contestó.

-¡Pasa!-Luffy, Ace y Marco se asomaron a la puerta.

-¡Hola chicos!-Robin sonrió desde su escritorio.

-Marco, Ace, está es Robin…Robin, este es mi hermano mayor Ace, y este es el capitán de su barco, Marco-presentó Luffy, la chica se levantó y saludó a los invitados.- ¿puedo enseñarles tu habitación?

-No es gran cosa… pero vale- sonrió. La joven enseñó su habitación y todo lo que había en ella.-Así que por ti se revolvió el mundo entero hace casi tres años ¿no?-la morena se dirigió a Ace con una sonrisa.

-Sí…eso dicen…

-Aunque de una forma poco ortodoxa, has pasado a formar parte de la historia del mundo. En estos momentos solo los ignorantes no reconocerían o temerían tu nombre, ¿no crees?

-No me siento muy orgulloso de pertenecer a la historia de la forma en que lo hice…por desgracia, debido a mi falta de responsabilidad y de escucha, mi padre murió en ella…-el pecoso se acomodó el sombrero con una sonrisa algo triste.

-Sin embargo, el Yonkou fue bien sustituido, o mejor dicho renovado.-la joven de ojos azules miró a Marco y sonrió, a la vez que el rubio le devolvía la sonrisa-me alegro de haber conocido a un hombre como tu…-le estrechó la mano-Portgas D. Ace, me siento muy afortunada de haber visto un pedacito de la historia ante mis ojos.

-Luffy hizo la mayor parte del trabajo-el menor sonrió.-yo también me alegro de haberte conocido.

Después los chicos se despidieron de ella y salieron de la habitación. Momento que Nerumi aprovechó para salir debajo de la cama.

-cof…cof…-la de ojos verdes, se sentó sobre las sábanas.

-¿Estás bien?-la morena se sentó a su lado en la cama. Nerumi negó con la cabeza, y Robin le dedicó una sonrisa triste.

-Habla con él…es lo mejor Nerumi…además, es un gran hombre…y todo gran hombre, necesita de una gran mujer…-ambas se dedicaron una sonrisa triste.

-No puedo…no tengo cuerpo…además aun estoy decepcionada con él…-le contestó-no voy a perdonarle…me hizo muchísimo daño…

-Lo entiendo…pero aun así, ya eres una mujer…has madurado…y sé que has entendido el porqué él se fue en su día. Yo creo que no quieres verlo, porque sabes que caerás y que lo perdonarás.-Nerumi simplemente suspiró.

-Maldito idiota… ¿qué demonios hizo conmigo…? Jamás me imaginé que estaría algún día de mi vida a expensas de nuevo de un hombre…empiezo a pensar que toda mi vida depende de él…me da hasta rabia.- Robin sonrió.

-Dale la oportunidad de que te lo explique…a lo mejor cambias de idea.

-Es posible…-la peli castaña sonrió.-aunque ese concepto es poco probable…

Luffy llamó al cuarto de Nami.

-¡Nami, Nerumi! ¿Se puede pasar?-se escuchó un sí detrás de la puerta, y Luffy la abrió.- ¡Nami! Ha venido Ace.-el susodicho se asomó a la puerta y saludó con la mano.

-¡¿Ace?-la pelirroja que estaba doblando ropa, fue hacia él y lo abrazó.-Me alegro muchísimo de que estés bien.

-Y yo me alegro de verte de nuevo Nami.-sonrió el moreno. Marco por su parte, se presentó a la chica al entrar.-Así que esta es tu habitación…

-Y la de Nerumi…-terminó ella de decir, al escuchar aquel nombre Ace se tensó y se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Caminó por la habitación observándola, mientras los otros hablaban, de pronto el pecoso se paró en seco delante del tocador de las chicas…Nami lo miró curiosa.-Ace… ¿pasa algo?-le preguntó.

-No…nada…-intentó pronunciar. Nami fue hacia el baño y Ace le hizo una señal a Marco para que mirara la silla. El rubio la miró y se quedó de pronto con la boca abierta, "no puede ser que ella fuera…al final si era…"-ehhh… ¿Nami?-Ace se acercó al baño y se asomó un poco a la puerta.- ¿Puedo entrar al baño?

-Sí, claro…-la joven sonrió y salió de él, dejando que Ace entrara. Al entrar, cerró la puerta y se apoyó confuso en el lavabo.

-Es imposible…tu…-abrió el grifo y se echó agua en la cara. Al levantarla, todas sus sospechas se verificaron por completo. Se giró poco a poco y vio el vestido de la chica de la noche anterior…el vestido verde de flores…el vestido de ella…la mujer a la que había besado, la mujer que había hecho que algo en él despertara…Se acercó al vestido y lo tocó, se acercó la tela a la nariz, olía a azahar…-Eras tú…-susurró-la chica de anoche eras tú…Neru…-sabía que había visto aquella sonrisa, aquellos ojos verdes que lo habían llenado tanto en su día… por eso le recordaba tanto a ella… aquella mujer con la que había pasado la noche anterior era Nerumi, y lo había vuelto hacer, lo había vuelto a conquistar... después de casi tres años sin verla…

Salió del baño aun con la cara de sorpresa.

-Ace, ¿estás bien?-preguntó Luffy.

-Sí…será mejor que nos vayamos, Shanks nos está esperando desde hace rato.-contestó Marco por él, al ver que el moreno no emitía palabra. Y todos los chicos salieron de la habitación. Aunque antes de salir, Nami agarró a Ace del brazo. Señal que intuyó que quería hablar con él, y hablar con la pelirroja significaba "charla"…

-¡Subo enseguida! Id yendo.-les gritó el moreno a los otros dos. Nami cerró la puerta quedándose a solas con él.

-¿Esa chaqueta es tuya a que si?-Nami le señaló la chaqueta que había en la silla del tocador.

-Emmm…no…-los nervios hacían que la voz le temblara, aquella mujer era demasiado lista y se las ingeniaba muy bien para sacarle cualquier cosa.

-Ace…-le inquirió para que sintiera culpable. El pecoso resopló angustiado ante aquella mirada furiosa de Nami que se clavaba en sus pupilas negras.

-Vale…es mía,

-¿Y por qué lo hiciste?

-¿Hacer el qué?

-Pues eso…mentirle… ¡deja de jugar con ella Ace!-estaba enfadada sin duda.

-O vamos Nami…yo no tenía ni idea de que era ella…al menos no al principio, y luego no estaba seguro al cien por cien…-la cara de pena y angustia que se reflejaban en el rostro de Ace hizo que Nami lo creyera.

-Llegó muy ilusionada, ¿sabes?-guardó silencio unos instantes- Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no la veía así…feliz…-la joven comentó aquello de su amiga con voz triste.-No quiero que sufra más Ace…y tengo miedo de que te vea y volvamos como al principio después de lo que hemos avanzado. Luffy mejor que nadie sabe lo que ha sufrido…

-Lo sé…y no te imaginas cuánto lo siento…-contestó el moreno afligido.

-Mira, yo se que te quiere muchísimo, y lo mejor que podrías hacer es hablar con ella…le hace mucha falta…pero, no vuelvas a hacerle daño. Si hablas con ella, sé claro desde el principio, que no desagradable. Me contó que tuviste ciertos gestos que le hicieron mucho daño…-Ace volvió atrás en su memoria y recordó la brusquedad con la que la hizo soltar de su brazo, o el hecho de que le diera la pulsera que ella le regaló de la forma más fría e impasible del mundo…aun así Nami le sonrió intentando animarlo.

-Tienes razón, cuando vuelva hablaré con ella…-Ace sonrió-me marcho que si no Luffy puede echar humo por las orejas jaja.

-Hasta luego-Nami sonrió-¡Ace…!-lo llamó antes de que cerrara la puerta, él volvió a asomarse.

-Dime.

-Me alegra que estés aquí…

**Hasta esta tarde que subiré el otro! xD**


	5. Chapter 5

Nerumi había llegado al barco de Shanks antes que los chicos, necesitaba refugiarse del mundo, y sabía que con su hermana sería capaz de ello. Entró en la habitación que compartía con Shanks, no sin antes llamar a la puerta.

-¡Nerumi! -la joven la miró sorprendida con Elizabeth en los brazos.-No te esperaba…-soltó a la pequeña en su cuna y se acercó a su hermana menor.

-Lo sé…-a la peli castaña se le saltaron las lágrimas sin querer.

-Nerumi…cielo…-la mayor se acercó a ella y la abrazó.- Ey, ey… ¿Qué ocurre? Tranquilízate… ¿qué ha pasado? A ver, cuéntamelo ahora que la peque está dormida.

-Es Ace, Hanon…siempre es él, para mi desdicha…-la morena se separó de ella y la miró sorprendida-lo he visto hoy…

-¿Cómo? ¿Marco está ya aquí?...

-¿Sabías que vendrían?-preguntó Nerumi, sentándose en la cama al lado de su hermana.

-Sí…sabían que vendrían pero no tan pronto…según Shanks me dijo ayer por la mañana, había hablado con Marco y no llegarían hasta mañana o al día siguiente por algunos contratiempos… pues si que tienen prisa…-Hanon se quedó pensativa.- ¿Y has hablado con él?-la menor negó con la cabeza.

-No… Robin me ha ayudado a esconderme encima, soy estúpida…no sé ni por que lo he hecho… y tampoco sé si estoy preparada para hablar con él…aunque…

-¿Aunque…?-Nerumi mantenía la cabeza agachada y su hermana la inclinó para intentar adivinar algo de lo que hablaba en su rostro.

-Por un momento, he sentido unas ganas horribles de salir de mi escondite y abrazarle…y no dejarlo ir…me siento una completa idiota, estoy a expensas de un hombre y lo odio…después de lo que me dijo…de lo que hizo…de nuestro hijo…-Hanon sonrió algo triste.

-Bueno, estás enamorada, y en cierto modo, no te culpo por hacer ese tipo de idioteces. Yo también he hecho muchas…-su hermana mayor la miró con aquellos ojos verdes oscuros. Sin duda era una mujer realmente hermosa, pero se parecía más a su padre que a su madre. Era morena de pelo y un poco más morena de tez que Nerumi, pero no mucho. En aquel momento llevaba una trenza gruesa al lado, que dejaba algunos mechones sueltos, y un vestido blanco de tirantas y por la rodilla, con el corte bajo el pecho, sujetado por una cinta con lazo zapatero celeste.-escucha Nerumi, sé que lo quieres mucho, y no solo eso… pero, no puedes ceder a sus exigencias así como así… perder a un hijo es…-miró a la pequeña que dormía-algo horrible…es la peor experiencia que existe…-Elizabeth se revolvió en su cuna, y su madre se levantó a ponerle de nuevo el chupe.

-Pero aun no me ha exigido nada Hanon…-contestó la menor.

-Ya, y no lo excuses por favor…-la miró reprendiéndola. La joven se limitó a agachar la cabeza afligida-además, te lo exigirá cuando hable contigo si es que decide hacerlo…sé que serás débil ante él, aunque pretendas creerte fuerte, sé que serás capaz de dejarte hacer, solo por el hecho de sentirlo cerca…mi consejo es que no lo hagas. Sé lo más fría posible. Te hizo daño, y mereces cierta recompensa. Tiene que volver a trabajarse tu conquista si quiere llegar más allá del simple abrazo. Hazle saber que tú no eres un juego que se gane o se pierde. Ni tan siquiera algo que apostar…

-Pero en realidad entiendo porque se marchó…quizás si yo hubiese estado en su lugar también lo habría hecho…-la mayor la miró seria.-pero eso no es excusa, tienes razón…

-Sí… Yo no te digo que por hablar con él, ya tenga que cumplir o compartir tu sueño Nerumi…solo digo que te andes con ojo. Tiene que darse cuenta de que eres un tesoro que no se consigue fácilmente y que perderte o dejarte puede ser muy doloroso. Tiene que darse cuenta de lo que vales, y no te dejes llevar por el deseo o por la pasión…estoy segura de que Ace lo intentará también por ese lado, es demasiado impulsivo como para no saberlo. Muéstrate firme en tus ideas, y él verá que has madurado y que contigo no se juega. Que si decidiera arriesgarse algo, está vez, una marcha atrás sería un adiós para siempre.-Nerumi sonrió…siempre le había gustado como era Hanon. Una mujer de los pies a la cabeza, madura e inteligente pero sin ser pretenciosa. Sin duda admiraba y envidiaba a su hermana cada día más…su mayor deseo era alcanzar lo que ella poseía, pero a su manera.

-Gracias Hanon…

-Sabes que no tienes que dármelas…me he trabajado a hombres más difíciles que Ace, sé como hay que tratarlos para que no se crean los amos y señores de todo lo que es tuyo.-Hanon sonrió.

-Jajaja tu como siempre…-después de unas risas, volvió el silencio.-Oye… ¿puedo quedarme aquí? Quiero estar con mi sobrina un rato.

-Claro, quédate el tiempo que quieras…para una vez que nos vemos después de tanto tiempo no voy a echarte mujer.-Ambas se dedicaron una sonrisa tierna, y luego sin que ella se lo esperara, Hanon le dio un fuerte abrazo protector.-te quiero hermanita…estoy orgullosa de ti…-Nerumi intensificó el abrazo-ánimo…-la menor sonrió y le dio de nuevo las gracias. La morena se retiró y se dirigió al baño.

-Nerumi, ¿me harías un favor?-le preguntó desde la puerta.

-Claro, dime.-ella por su parte se sentó en la enrome cama.

-¿Podrías cuidar de Elizabeth mientras me doy una ducha?

-Por supuesto, no hay nada que me guste más que cuidar de mi sobrinita.-Nerumi se acercó a la cuna y vio como la pequeña dormía tranquilamente.-Hanon, ¿sabes una cosa? -la susodicha se asomó por la puerta del baño.-te tengo una envidia feroz-rió-Yo estoy deseando de tener a uno de estos.-y a su hermana se le contagió la risa.

-Eso dices ahora que es pequeña, cuando sea más mayor, revoltosa y consentida por su padre…ya veremos que opinas…-Nerumi volvió a reír.-y no te apresures…sé que es tu sueño, pero aun tienes mucho que vivir hermanita.-la joven le volvió a sonreír y encajó la puerta del baño metiéndose en la bañera. Nerumi se agarró el vientre, dónde cerca de tres años antes había estado casi ocho meses esperando a su hijo…lanzó una sonrisa triste y un suspiro al aire…luego volvió a sonreír al ver a la pequeña abrir los pequeños ojitos y mirarla con ternura y una sonrisa en los labios.

-Estoy segura de que Shanks te consentirá de sobremanera…-le habló a la pequeña-Ace por ejemplo no sería así…él sería un padre mucho más severo…jaja…y yo no toleraría que le consintiera todos los caprichos…y nos sentiríamos orgullosos de que fueran unos auténticos piratas…o que simplemente persiguieran sus sueños…-susurró más para sí que para el mundo, sonriendo...sin reparar en ningún momento que aquella comparación había salido sola de su corazón…

De pronto y sin previo aviso, la pequeña se echó a llorar casi con desesperación. Nerumi la sacó de la cuna y la tomó en brazos arropándola en la toca y meciéndola para hacerla callar, pero sin embargo después de un rato y de dar millones de vueltas por la habitación comprobó que era imposible. Le palpó el pañal y nada, la intentó volver a dormir y nada…así que se acercó al baño.

-¡¿Hanon? Elizabeth está llorando y no sé que hacer. Ya he intentado de todo.-le dijo desde detrás de la puerta del baño.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Pues son casi las seis de la tarde…-le contestó la chica con la pequeña en brazos aun llorando.

-Mierda…le toca el biberón… ¡espera que ahora salgo!…-unos segundos después una Hanon mojada y con el albornoz corto salió del baño.

-¿La coges tu y voy a por el biberón?-le preguntó Nerumi.

-No, mejor quédate tú aquí. Es posible que te encuentres a cierto moreno fuera y no quiero crear situaciones incómodas.

-Pero estás mojada y con espuma en el pelo…no me importa quién haya arriba, se lo digo a Shanks y punto.-dijo tajante.

-Te quedas con Elisabeth-le ordenó-y no se habla más.-para salir de la habitación.

Subió las escaleras y llegó a la cubierta, subió por las escaleras que conducían al comedor y abrió la puerta. Asomando solo la cabeza.

-¡Hola chicos! -saludó como pudo y más por compromiso que por necesidad.

-¡Hanon! Mira han venido Ace y Marco a vernos.-Los nombrados saludaron.- ¿Entra no?-Shanks se levantó en su dirección.

-No Shanks, espera…-le contestó-ahora vengo, tengo una emergencia con Elisabeth…-la voz de la chica se tornó seria y el pelirrojo salió a toda prisa de la habitación, los presentes, se miraron con cara de preocupación.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Y por qué estas vestida así?

-Por gusto desde luego no…-le contestó ella, él la miró con mala cara.-lo siento…es Elisabeth, es la hora del biberón y necesito que hables con Tina para que se lo haga y que se lo "lleve"-la morena hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a la puerta.

-Sí claro, ahora lo baja, no te preocupes.

-Shanks…no…-le contestó al ver que no la había entendido, él la miró sin comprender y Hanon resopló.-Nerumi está abajo con Elizabeth intentando calmarla. Y Ace está ahí, quizás no le supondría mucho que él bajara el biberón…-le guiñó un ojo.

-Aaaammm…vale…si es por ayudar a esos dos…por mí…-pero Hanon lo cortó apremiándolo.

-Vamos, ¡vamos! Tu hija se está muriendo de hambre. -Akagami se giró para abrir la puerta, pero antes de eso, se volvió a dar la vuelta y agarró a Hanon del brazo pegándola a él…la morena lo miró con deseo.

-No es el momento Shanks…-le susurró.

-Ya…pero soy un hombre y no puedo resistirme a ciertas cosas…-la atrajo más contra sí, sabía que debajo de aquel albornoz poco había que quitar.

-Basta…por favor…-le dijo Hanon riéndose. Entonces él le alzó la barbilla para que lo mirara y la besó.-déjame ir Shanks…-la morena intentó zafarse en vano se su abrazo.

-Vale…-contestó él al fin soltándola.-pero luego hablaremos.-su mirada se volvió pícara.

-¡Shh! ¡Calla y sigue el plan! Y ni se te ocurra decirle que ella está abajo.

-Déjalo en mis manos. Te quiero…

….

Algunos minutos después, Ace bajaba biberón en mano y con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Tenía ganas de conocer a la pequeña que llevaba el nombre de la mujer que le enseñó tanto. Llegó a la habitación que Shanks y Hanon compartían y llamó a la puerta ilusionado. Un sí como respuesta se escuchó desde dentro de la habitación, por lo que entró en ella y cerró la puerta tras sí. Y al girarse la vio. La chica estaba de espaldas, llevaba un vestido negro muy corto, cruzado y de media manga. En el pelo, una trenza a un lado. Se acercó a ella por la espalda para darle el biberón de un saltó haciendo así reír a la pequeña que tendría en sus brazos. Fue acercándose poco a poco y a medida que avanzaba, escuchaba como Hanon tarareaba una canción, la canción que Elizabeth le cantase para dormir cuando no era más que un niño hace muchos años. Sonrió.

-Traigo el biberón calentito para la pequeña, por cierto esa canción es…-la joven se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa que de inmediato se transformó en sorpresa, mezclada con algo de odio, dolor y resentimiento…y otra cosa más… un brillo extraño que lo consternaba por momentos…¿pena?-Nerumi…-pronunció al fin…

**Gracias por los reviews! Os dedico el capítulo con cariño a Fan de Ace y a miyare ^^, me animan a seguir subiendo el fic! Espero que este capítulo os guste! aunque también sea corto xD **

**¡Por fin se han visto! ¿Qué pasará ahora? um... (pobre Ace la que le espera... xD)**

**Hasta luego! Un beso a todas! Nos vemos pronto! **

**Gracias por leer! **


	6. Chapter 6

La tenía enfrente de él, mirándolo con aquellos ojos verdes tan hermosos. Sentía como el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, su pulso se aceleraba por momentos y la respiración era cada vez más agitada. Una punzada se clavó de lleno en su estómago. El deseo y el impulso de abrazarla hacían que no fuera dueño de sus actos, unos actos que intentaba controlar por encima de todo…

Sus pupilas negras se clavaban en las suyas verdes. Se le había cortado la respiración, estaba demasiado cerca y aquello la puso nerviosa. El corazón le latía con fuerza y el labio inferior le temblaba, una angustia inundaba su estómago y su garganta…sin duda era él…sus rasgos aun eran más maduros pero no había cambiado casi nada. Supuso enseguida que aquel encontronazo, sería una estratagema de su hermana, pensaba ponerla a prueba para comprobar que tal fuerte podría llegar a ser, en lo que se avecinaba…la charla…la explicación…y quizás otra despedida…

Agachó el rostro para no sentirse amenazada por aquella mirada que ansiaba tenerla. Cogió el biberón de la mano paralizada del moreno y comenzó a dárselo a la pequeña que disfrutaba al fin de su tan deseada merienda. No hablaba, se mantenía en silencio tratando así de retrasar lo inevitable…

Se paseaba por la habitación con la pequeña en brazos, una sonrisa en la cara y dándole el biberón. Aquello hizo que se imaginara una escena prohibida, una escena totalmente incompatible con sus ansias de libertad, aventura y salvajismo. Pero aun así…tenía que hablar con ella…tenía que aclarar muchas cosas antes de irse. Le debía una explicación a aquella mujer que un día estuvo a punto de darle descendencia, por la que quiso vivir. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de decirle lo mucho que la necesitaba…que su mundo después de tres años, aun seguía y seguiría siendo suyo…pero ella no querría escucharlo…y lo sabía, tan solo por cómo había reaccionado ante su presencia en la habitación, era como si él fuera totalmente invisible para ella, hacía como si no estuviera allí. Aquello lo hirió de sobremanera, pero tenía suficientes motivos como para sentirse ofendida. Aun así, hablaría. Y por fin, se quitaría cierto remordimiento que lo había hecho trastocar su filosofía todos aquellos años. Si no lo intentaba no sería quién él era…

No quería ni mirarlo, no podía caer en sus redes tan fácilmente aunque lo estuviera deseando. No…había madurado con los años y la experiencia. No había dolor más arduo que el de un amor quebrado. Aun así, todavía se mantenía allí quieto como una estatua y observándola…sabiendo, Dios sabe qué, se le estaba pasando en esos instantes por la cabeza. Se maldijo a sí misma por ser tan estúpida, debería de abrir la puerta de la habitación para que se fuera sin más, total, ella no hablaría con él, o al menos no tenía la intención de entablar ninguna conversación. Ni siquiera que fuera más allá del hola.

Se mordió el labio angustiado, y en un acto reflejo se giró hacia la puerta para marcharse. Un adjetivo inundó su mente…"cobarde"…

Respiró tranquila cuando vio como se hundía en aquel sombrero suyo y se alejaba en dirección a la puerta sin mencionar palabra alguna. Pero…

Fue a abrir la puerta, pero su orgullo lo hizo detenerse, aquella mujer se estaba quedando con todo lo que era suyo, ¿y ni siquiera sería capaz de exigirle al menos algo como respuesta? Eso nunca…jamás iba a volver a llamarse cobarde a sí mismo o a amedrentarse ante ninguna mujer…

-Nerumi…-la llamó decidido. La joven que estaba de espaldas a él con la pequeña en brazos dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre de aquellos labios, que en otro tiempo la habían hecho enloquecer. No respondió a su llamada…no tenía ni cuerpo ni mente, pensó que si no le respondía, se iría y la dejaría tranquila, pero no…-me gustaría hablar contigo…-siguió. Aunque esta vez respondió.

-No…-la frialdad de su tono lo hizo suspirar. Sería imposible convencerla de lo contrario, su cabezonería la tenía bien aprendida y aun seguía vigente en su forma de ser. Pero tenía que intentarlo.

-Déjame hablar contigo por favor…me gustaría darte una explicación…-él no se giró. Seguía frente a la puerta por miedo a su mirada acusadora, quizás era lo único que le inspiraba más temor en el mundo, al menos, en aquel instante.

-No quiero explicaciones…-contestó cansada. Era orgullosa, se dijo Ace. Sin embargo a ella le dolía, incluso aquella contestación que le acababa de dar. Se sentía horrible haciendo aquello, notaba la angustia de Ace en cada palabra que soltaba.

-Estaré dentro de una hora y media en el parque que hay en el pueblo…-habló con un tono más bajo de lo normal-si cambias de idea te estaré esperando allí…-abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación. La joven cerró los ojos con fuerza, las lágrimas caían sin control sobre sus mejillas sonrosadas. Soltó a Elizabeth en la cuna y se sentó en la cama, desplegando así toda la angustia que sentía. Llorando hasta quedarse completamente saciada. Se echó en ella, hasta que el sueño se la llevó tras pasar casi quince minutos llorando sin parar…

**He aquí el 6 y el capítulo más corto de todos xD Espero que os haya gustado!**

**Y lo siento! pero me gusta dejaros con la intriga jaja! **

**Volveré pronto! Un besoo! ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

Se había sentado al pie de uno de los árboles del parque, sobre la verde hierba. Estaba casi seguro que no vendría por nada en el mundo, pero aun así le dijo que la esperaría allí. Se acomodó el sombrero, mientras miraba el cielo intentando evadirse de todo lo que le rodeaba. Su flequillo oscuro ondeaba con el viento, al igual que las mangas cortas de su camisa azul oscuro abierta, por el clima cálido de aquella isla.

No lo perdonaría jamás…y cuando le dijera que él había sido el hombre que la había conquistado la noche anterior…menos…lo cierto es que había metido sin querer bastante la pata. Se rió de sí mismo, al saber de su patética situación.

-Serás idiota Ace…-susurró colocando sus mano en la nuca.-de todas las mujeres que habían anoche en la fiesta, te tuvo que llamar la atención ella… ¡qué demonios!...

Y todo había sido por la maldita apuesta de Marco. Retándole a que no era capaz de ganarse los favores de aquella mujer por nada del mundo, que parecía demasiado inalcanzable para él… ¡y fíjate de quién se trataba! Ahora la veía más inalcanzable que anoche…se tapo la cara consternado y agobiado. Y se masajeó el puente de la nariz, comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza con tantos pensamientos contrariados.

Suspiró para de pronto, poner mala cara…había sido demasiado fácil hacer saber a Nerumi de sus intenciones anoche y que ella aceptara aquel juego que le había propuesto siendo un extraño. Había sido muy fácil…demasiado para como ella era antes… ¿acaso ahora se dejaba enredar por cualquiera sin más? Si era así…estaba seguro de que ya había habido algún hombre en su cama…se mordió el labio de la rabia. No podía imaginársela en brazos de otro hombre…sin embargo, anoche eran extraños el uno al otro…y ella lo besó…-mierda…-susurró, estaba muy celoso y cada vez que pensaba cuántos desgraciados la habían hecho suya le crispaba la sangre-si algún día me llego a enterar de quiénes son…los mataré…-se dijo ofuscado.

Volvió a suspirar intentando pensar en otra cosa…como por ejemplo el tiempo que llevaba allí. ¿Cuánto habría pasado? Quince minutos…treinta…lo cierto es que no le importaba…la esperaría hasta el anochecer si fuera preciso…Pero…después de unos minutos…

-Estoy aquí…-escuchó, él moreno alzó el rostro y la vio…

….

Se había quedado completamente dormida, fue su hermana la que la despertó con preocupación.

-Nerumi…-la joven abrió los ojos sobresaltada y se sentó en la cama de golpe.- ¿estás bien?-la menor negó con la cabeza y las lágrimas saltadas…su hermana mayor, cansada, le chistó.- ¡Ya está bien Nerumi! Basta de llantos. Compórtate como una persona adulta, como una mujer madura y habla de una buena vez con él. ¡Aclara las cosas ya con Ace! Y si no llegáis a ningún acuerdo o te vuelve a hacer daño, entonces sigue con los llantos, pero mientras ¡no!-Nerumi se secó las lágrimas y la miró.

-Tienes razón…-contestó con un tono de voz débil y afligida. La joven se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta con la cabeza agachada. La mayor la miró sintiéndose culpable y responsable de aquel estado inmediato de la chica.

-Nerumi…-la llamó antes de que saliera.-lo siento…no quería hablarte así…quiero que seas feliz, y me duele muchísimo no poder ayudarte más de lo que lo estoy haciendo. Escucha… todas hemos cometido irresponsabilidades en la vida, y… yo la primera. No te pido… que lo perdones, solo te pido que lo escuches…

-Tú no tienes la culpa Hanon… lo que me pasa es asunto mío y de nadie más.-la morena se sorprendió ante su respuesta.

-Sé que te mostrarás distante, pero al menos, inténtalo…-le dijo su hermana mayor, y ella sin responder, salió de la habitación.

Todavía estaba a tiempo de llegar, él la estaría esperando. Habían pasado casi diez minutos de la hora prevista, pero aun así, se encaminó hacia aquel parque echa un completo mar de dudas…ni siquiera tenía una mera idea de cómo iba a empezar a hablar. Aunque en realidad, él era el que había querido hablar con ella, por lo tanto se limitaría a escuchar en un primer momento…

Llegó al parque y lo buscó con la mirada. No lo veía por ningún sitio, aun así, se adentró algo más en el él, hasta que lo encontró bajo el tronco de un árbol. Se acercó por detrás de él y al alcanzarle se paró en seco…

-Estoy aquí…-el moreno alzó la vista y la vio.

-Has venido…-le dijo él con cara de sorpresa.

-No he venido porque tu quisieras…-le contestó secamente. Pasó por su lado y se sentó en frente de él sobre la hierba, acomodándose el corto vestido negro. Durante unos minutos no se atrevió a decirle nada. Simplemente la admiraba. Su aspecto era el de una mujer, no el de una simple jovencita como tres años atrás. Su pelo era mucho más largo y también algo más rubio. Llevaba una trenza lateral con algunos mechones sueltos al otro lado, su tez era algo más dorada, un color de piel típico de las personas que se adentraban en el mar en busca de aventuras. Su figura era mucho más esbelta y había aumentado algo su proporción, aunque su delgadez y delicadeza la hacían ser una de las mujeres más bellas que él había visto en su vida.- ¿Y bien…? -le dijo la chica arqueando las cejas, al ver que él no se pronunciaba. Ace se levantó de la hierba y le tendió una mano.

-¿Vienes?-la joven no agarró su mano, simplemente se levantó. Ace suspiró con pesadez, pero no dijo nada y se echó a andar. Ella lo seguía detrás callada. Sin duda le iba a resultar difícil hacer lo que iba a hacer…pero no se le había ocurrido otra forma de decírselo…

Llegaron a un pequeño jardín, con una fuente en medio y algún banco de mármol alrededor. Rosas y matorrales con árboles rodeaban el pequeño jardincito, haciéndolo más íntimo a las miradas extrañas que pasaran por allí. Al llegar Nerumi reconoció el lugar al instante y lo miró a él, que se había sentado en el mismo banco, donde pasara la noche anterior con el joven del antifaz, intentando encontrar las respuestas a todas aquellas preguntas que de golpe se le vinieron a la cabeza.

-Sin duda lo conquistaste…-él le sonrió. La peli castaña aun lo miraba sin entender.-por eso te trajo a este lugar…

-Tú…-susurró la joven.

-Te eligió a ti entre todas las mujeres de la fiesta… ¿fue un gran acierto? Yo creo que no…no lo fue…al contrario…-se levantó colocándose en frete de la joven, que en su mente ataba cada vez más lazos.-por que eras tú…ella…y porque yo…era él…-Nerumi se alejó de él dos pasos hacia atrás intentando mantener el equilibrio para no ver el suelo. La angustia creció en ella…que tonta había sido. ¿Cómo diantres no lo adivinó? Durante toda la noche le estuvo recordando a él…pero pensó que sería imposible…tanta casualidad…por eso se encontraron quizás a Shanks en esta isla cuando llegaron…por eso él fue esta tarde a la habitación de Hanon. Supuestamente ya habían quedado de antes aquí, y ellos fueron los invitados inesperados…

-Dios santo…-susurró. Fue a sentarse en el banco del que Ace se había levantado hacía unos minutos.-Lo sabías…e hiciste como si nada…-las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrerle rebeldes el rostro. No quería que la viera llorar y menos por él, sin embargo, aquel derrame emocional fue imposible de evitar, aunque lo intentó con todas sus ganas. Ace se agachó enfrente suya para mirarla a los ojos con una sonrisa algo triste.-eres un completo idiota…

-Nerumi…yo no sabía nada hasta hoy, de verdad… Verás, Luffy nos estuvo enseñando a mí y a Marco vuestro nuevo barco, entré en la habitación que compartes con Nami, y vi mi chaqueta colgada en el respaldo del sillón blanco del tocador. La chaqueta que aquel extraño te colocó ayer al amanecer sobre los hombros mientras estabais sentados cerca del puerto. Yo era él, Nerumi…

-Basta…-Ace la miró sorprendido-basta…por favor…-la chica se tapó la cara con las manos con desesperación-no lo aguanto más…-lloraba sin cesar-¿porque me haces tanto daño…? ¿Te diviertes haciéndolo?-las preguntas angustiosas de la joven lo hizo agachar el rostro, se había dejado caer el sombrero en su espalda, pero su flequillo oscuro le tapa los ojos.-no lo aguanto más…déjame ser feliz por favor…déjame en paz…

-Nerumi yo…-suspiró. Estaba totalmente derrotado y la culpabilidad que sentía era insufrible-lo siento muchísimo…

-Traté de hacerlo, ¿sabes?-esta vez, Ace alzó el rostro para mirarla aunque le doliera verla llorar.-traté de entenderte…el por que de que te fueras aquel día…

-Si supieras lo asqueroso que me he sentido con ese remordimiento día tras día en mi mente…-intentó excusarse.

-Me da igual… ¡solo pensaste en ti!-suspiró para calmar su rabia-Luffy me ayudó…estuvo a mi lado siempre…incluso llegó a algo más…-Ace la miró con la mayor cara de sorpresa del mundo. "Luffy y Nerumi…han…"

-¿Te has enredado con él…?-hizo aquella pregunta con el mayor temor del mundo. Ni siquiera el día de su ejecución tuvo tanto miedo...Nerumi dejó de llorar un instante para mirar incrédula al comandante y su ridícula pregunta.

-No voy a contestarte a eso Ace ¡Por Dios! ¡Está claro!…-le dijo. Eso significó que sí…se incorporó dando vueltas por todo el jardín tapándose la cara con las manos…no podía creer que Luffy, su hermano, hubiera hecho aquello hundiendo por completo su orgullo…

-Nerumi…te lo ruego…dímelo,-le suplicó volviéndose a agachar a su lado,

-¡Para que quieres que te conteste! Tú te has enredado con muchísimas mujeres. ¡Qué más te dará!-le contestó fríamente. "¿Cómo puedes creerme de algo así…?"-pensó la muchacha dolida.

-Me da Nerumi…no es lo mismo…es mi hermano…y yo…-calló.

-¿Tu qué?-le preguntó ella al ver como había parado de hablar.

-Olvídalo…solo quería venir aquí a hablar contigo, a decirte que lo siento. No me importa con quién hayas estado, lo único que me importa es que me perdones.-la joven suspiró.

-¿Ah sí? Para acabar con tu remordimiento ¿no?

-Por supuesto que no…-no era capaz de mirarla a la cara, ella volvió a suspirar.

-No he hecho nada con Luffy, Ace…-le soltó con la voz quebrada.-y no es que no lo hayamos pensado ambos…-sabía que era mentira, pero le picó. Necesitaba cierto "escarmiento emocional"-alguna vez ha habido cierta tentación…pero más allá del deseo…tú te volvías a colar en mi alma y lo destrozabas todo con recuerdos…-aquello último si era la verdad más aplastante. El moreno la escuchaba atento, pero esta vez, relajado…-mira…sé que mi sueño para una persona como tu es bastante difícil de alcanzar. Y a mí también me gusta esta vida, pero algún día, quizás, mis ansias de volar se acaben y prefiera otra cosa…un hogar, una familia. -alzó el rostro y se encontró con sus pupilas negras.-no voy a perdonarte sin más…

-Sé que no me creerás si te digo que te hice hace casi tres años una enorme promesa cuando estabas dormida, el día antes de marcharme pero…-suspiró.-te dije que si pasaban los años y volvíamos a vernos, si tu mundo seguía siendo…

-... el mío y mi mundo el tuyo, entonces me arriesgaré a vivir la mayor de las conquistas que pueda alcanzar un hombre…tener una familia, en la que tu, yo y los que vengan seremos los auténticos protagonistas de la mejor de las aventuras…-Ace la miro boquiabierto.-te escuché…todas y cada una de tus palabras…

-No voy a echarme atrás en eso… pero quiero saber, si tú aun estás dispuesta a aceptarme.

-No…-resopló-no lo sé…-y se ablandaba…-no sé si confiar en ti o no…ya rompiste tu promesa una vez, ¿Por qué ahora no?

-Por que las cosas han cambiado, yo he cambiado-no sabía cómo explicarse, abría los brazos con exageración y daba patadas al suelo a cada frase que decía, impotente, enfadado con su enorme estupidez y su mal don de palabras a la hora de expresar emociones y sentimientos como aquellos.- ¡estoy seguro de que esto es lo que quiero! Estar contigo... Y si quieres continuar con tu libertad, de acuerdo. El día que me necesites para realizar tu sueño allí estaré sin dudarlo.-sin embargo, aunque no quiso reconocerlo, Nerumi lo vio sincero…

-También me dijiste hace tres años que lo dejarías todo atrás, y te privarías de tu libertad incondicional.-pero no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente-¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión? ¿El tiempo? ¿El hecho de saber que ya he sufrido suficiente? No Ace…las cosas no se hacen así…no puedes venir pidiéndome perdón de la noche a la mañana. Ya no tienes derecho sobre mí…-él la miró y sonrió tristemente.

-Tienes razón…será mejor que nos olvidemos el uno del otro, ¿qué te parece? Quizás tú puedas…pero yo no…

-¿Pretendes hacerme la culpable de tus errores? Dime, ¡¿Entonces por qué me dejaste ir?-le gritó.

-¡Porque tenía que hacerlo!-le contestó con la misma entonación. Pero al ver la cara asustada de la chica rectificó su tono. El impulso, la rabia y la impotencia se lo comían por dentro-lo siento…te he gritado, perdona…-se mordió el labio tratando de buscar la forma de convencerla, para que le diese una oportunidad más.-oye…si me fui en su día fue porque no tenía valor como para afrontar el hecho de no poder volver al mar… y no solo lo hice por mí…

-Eres un hipócrita egoísta…-él suspiró cansado y chistó con la lengua para intentar no saltar de nuevo a la desesperada.

-También lo hice…-continuó calmado e intentando ser lo más dulce y delicado posible con el tono de voz-…porque quiero darte la vida en tierra que te mereces…y si echaba el ancla en tus playas en ese momento no podía ofrecerte nada…-resopló. Había superado la prueba impulsiva y sus nervios parecían relajarse.

-¿Crees que me hacía falta algo más que tu presencia?-le contestó.

-¡Por supuesto que si mujer!-de nuevo al ataque-No podría dormir tranquilo sabiendo que no te estaba dando las condiciones adecuadas para que nuestra vida en tierra fuera plena.

-Mira…entiendo tu actitud, y en un principio es verdad que me costó entenderla… pero, me hiciste daño… ¿crees que puedes jugar con mis sentimientos de esa forma? No existe ninguna razón por mucho que se justifique para destrozarle la vida así a alguien…-esta vez calló, el labio inferior le temblaba-yo te amaba…-aquella palabra que nació como un susurro en los labios de Nerumi hicieron que su corazón le diera un vuelco. Y de nuevo el dolor y la culpabilidad le secaban el estómago, el corazón y la garganta…-me jugué la vida y la de mi hijo por ti…te lo di todo…incluso te supliqué que no te fueras…y tu…pisoteaste mi orgullo cuando te deshiciste de la mano que agarraba tu brazo con rudeza, cuando me devolviste la pulsera que te había dado…y que luego te volviste a llevar…-frunció el ceño, se cruzó de brazos y le miró la muñeca donde aun la llevaba puesta.-deja de jugar conmigo Portgas D. Ace…

-No puedo pedirte perdón eternamente…-contestó sentándose a su lado en el banco.-y menos demostrarte ciertas cosas si no me das la oportunidad de acercarme a ti. Me rindo Nerumi…-ella lo miró de soslayo, se estaba haciendo la víctima por completo cuando debería ser al contrario.

-Hanon y Shanks…-el moreno la miró-tienen a Elizabeth…-la mirada de la joven estaba clavada en la hierba-y ni siquiera han tenido que echar el ancla…

-Es distinto…-le contestó tras un momento de silencio-ellos comparten tripulación y barco.

-Entonces estamos destinados a olvidarnos el uno del otro ¿no?-susurró cansada.

-Eso me temo…-Ace, que se había quitado el sobrero, lo agarraba y estrujaba con sus manos. La joven miró al pecoso con una sonrisa triste.

-No lucharás por mí…

-Quiero hacerlo…por eso estoy aquí. Pero necesito que me des la oportunidad.

-No sería lógico que quieras estar conmigo pero sin mí y viceversa. Yo… lo pasé muy mal en el pasado ¿sabes? …cuando…él murió…-Ace la miró sorprendido. Pocas veces había oído a Nerumi hablar de él… por no decir casi nunca y la vez que le habló de él, ni siquiera le contó más allá de cómo había sido su vida a su lado superficialmente. A veces, ni eso…pero esta vez parecía que iba a ser distinto. Le hablaría del hombre con el que estuvo comprometida hace mucho tiempo…-le costaba trabajo admitir que quería tener un niño…incluso me echaba a mí la culpa de que no estaba preparada o de que pensaba que necesitaríamos otro tipo de vida…-rió-un día…estuvimos en casa de mi madre…y estaba allí una prima mía que acaba de tener un niño guapísimo…estuvo todo el día con él en brazos…yo creo que la experiencia le dio la seguridad que le faltaba para decirme que quería hacerlo…aunque tuviera que dejar cosas atrás. Al fin y al cabo, yo dejé más por él…así que, por la noche me lo propuso, y…sin saber porque, de pronto él se echó atrás…nos faltó lo mismo que a nosotros nos falta…-de pronto se hizo el silencio.-seguridad…y decisión, para estar juntos, pero, han pasado tres años y ni siquiera la tenemos aun…aunque yo estoy más decidida que tú en ciertos aspectos…pero no me importa, es más nunca me importó. En otra época, te lo hubiese dado todo sin esperar recibir nada a cambio… pero ahora parece que conseguir tu conquista es aun más inalcanzable que ayer o antes de ayer… -usaba sus propias palabras para defenderse…de pronto, lo miró y le dedicó una gran sonrisa sincera. Una sonrisa que lo hizo temblar y que se le pusiera la carne de gallina. Una sonrisa como las de antes, como cuando la tenía a ella…como cuando se sentían uno…-está vez, la que se rinde soy yo… -se levantó del banco de mármol y caminó por donde habían venido para volver con sus nakamas. Ace aun se mantenía sentado en el banco con la cabeza agachada y sombrero en mano.

-Mierda…-terminó susurrando. Y antes de que la chica desapareciera del jardín, él se levantó, impulsivo como fue siempre, se acerco a ella y la cogió del brazo haciendo que se diera la vuelta y lo mirara a los ojos.

-No lo hagas más di…-pero no la dejó terminar para fundirse con ella en un cálido beso en los labios. Al separarse de sus labios, la agarró de la cintura para acercarla a él y darle un fuerte abrazo. -Ace…por favor…-le susurró la joven entre sus brazos. -suéltame…-su tono fue una súplica.

-Ayer fue una de las mejores noches que he tenido con una mujer en todos estos tres años…no te dejaré ir…no de nuevo…-se sinceró como nunca.

-No digas tonterías…-le contestó ella.-además anoche no llegaste a nada…

-Por eso fue la mejor, porque no me hizo falta hacer nada para pasármelo en grande.

-Solo quieres hacer que me compadezca de ti… quieres volverme blanda para conseguir tus propósitos… eso es lo que quieres de mí.-se retiró de él, todavía con el semblante serio.

-No es así… por favor, dame esa ocasión… dame una segunda oportunidad, por favor… déjame intentarlo Nerumi… por favor… esta vez soy yo el que te lo suplico…-quién diría que algún día sería capaz de rebajarse tanto por una mujer…jamás lo pensó.

-No intentes dar pena Ace…por favor…no te daré esa oportunidad… lo siento… yo…-agachó el rostro-yo no quiero estar contigo Ace, ya… ya no estoy, enamorada…


	8. Chapter 8

Aquello le cayó como una jarra de agua fría. Ella lo miró dolida…sabía que le estaba engañando a él y a sí misma al decir aquello, pero se merecía una lección…esta vez no jugaría con ella…

Se sentó en el banco de nuevo y se agarró la cabeza. Ofuscado y prácticamente como si acabasen de matarlo a balazos limpios. La frustración combinada con algo de desesperación y un terrible dolor se observaban en su rostro.

-Dime que es mentira por favor…Nerumi…-agobio en su voz, lágrimas, por primera vez en muchísimos años, en sus mejillas. Lágrimas por ella. Tragó saliva para intentar parar aquella avalancha de sentimientos tan horribles.

-Ves…así fue como me sentí yo cuando te fuiste…-él la miró con la misma cara.-ese fue mi dolor…el dolor de perder a la persona que más quería en el mundo…sentir la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para volver atrás en el tiempo…si no me hubiese quedado embarazada quizás…no te hubieses tenido que ir…quizás jamás mi padre hubiese puesto el grito en el cielo…pero...

Por un momento, Ace recordó las palabras que le dijo cuando ella le describió como se sentía tras perder a aquel hijo de los dos…

"Flash back."

-Deja de pedirme perdón Neru…ya vendrá otro…

-Pero no será este…me quedaré siempre con la espina de saber cómo sería…si se parecería a ti o no…me hubiese encantado que fuera como tu…-él sonrió.

-A veces las cosas no salen como nos gustarían Neru…pero no por eso tenemos que rendirnos…sé que ese es tu sueño, y aunque ahora no se haya cumplido, yo estoy dispuesto a hacerlo realidad y a compartirlo contigo. Ahora tu sueño también es el mío, y no descansaré hasta que lo alcancemos…"

…"Ya vendrá otro…"

"Fin Flash back."

-No vendrá otro…no hay otro…-susurró y su rostro empapado en lágrimas volvió a esconderse bajo el flequillo.-no será ese…no vendrá ninguno como él…-se desesperó-maldita sea…

-Cada hijo es único Ace…y menospreciaste el nuestro por el simple hecho de que ni siquiera se había llegado a formar…-otra lágrima recorrió la mejilla sonrosada de Nerumi.-es una vida…no hay dos vidas iguales…jamás vendrá otro igual Ace…nunca…no vendrá otro como él…ni siquiera será concebido con el amor con el que fue concebido él…

-Fuimos irresponsables…-susurró. Ella asintió.

-Y tenemos que hacernos cargo de las consecuencias de nuestros actos…solo que yo,-hizo una pausa-…fui la única que acarreé con esa responsabilidad durante muchos años…yo fui la que se sintió vacía todos los días durante tres años…fui yo la que buscó sola la salida a tanto dolor…fui yo la que se esforzó para mantenerlo en mi vientre ocho meses…para que no sufriera…para que fuera fuerte…para alejarlo del mundo corrompido en el que vivíamos y en el que tu estuviste a punto de perder la vida...-él se levantó y volvió a acercarse a ella, se permitió el lujo de cogerle la mano, ella cedió…

-Nerumi…-lo miró. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchado-lo siento tanto…-de pronto se agachó delante de ella con la cabeza en el suelo.-por favor…sigo enamorado de ti… ¡dame la oportunidad de volver a conquistarte! ¡Dame la oportunidad de llegar a tu altura, de alcanzar tu bandera! Déjame compensarte el daño, déjame llenar tu playa de arena… aunque tenga que emplear en ello toda mi vida… ¡Estoy dispuesto a comprometerme! Te lo ruego…-ella lo miró sobrecogida, el corazón le dio otro vuelco. El fuerte, el impulsivo, el orgulloso, el comandante, estaba ahora totalmente hundido y resignado, incluso humillado, suplicando por ella, queriendo abandonarlo todo por ella. Y entonces, dudó. Por un momento, intentó pensar en todos los pros y los contras. Lo cierto era que había más contras que pros. Él ni siquiera levantaba la cabeza del suelo para mirarla. Y de pronto, siguió a su corazón y se volvió, como diría su hermana mayor, "blanda"... La chica lanzó un largo suspiro en plan "ni hablar", él la miró de rodillas en el suelo. Y de nuevo silencio. Se mordió el labio inferior nervioso. De pronto, ella, le ofreció una mano para que se levantara y cuando él lo hizo, lo rodeó con sus brazos y alzó el rostro para mirarlo. Se notaba que estaba nerviosa por el movimiento rítmico del pecho al respirar de forma agitada. Se mordió el labio y en un rápido movimiento se puso de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios y besarlo. Al terminar, ambos abrieron los ojos y se miraron. Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. A Ace se le iluminó la mirada, aun con las mejillas húmedas.

-Te daré la oportunidad que deseas. Pero a lo mejor tienes que empezar de cero.-él la abrazó efusivo.-tienes que conquistarme…

-Gracias, gracias, gracias…-le repetía una y otra vez, mientras le daba un abrazo efusivo.

-Emmm… ¿Ace? Te están ardiendo las puntas del pelo, tranquilízate que si no me achicharras.-él se separó de ella con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja en los labios. La peli castaña cogió uno de esos mechones incendiados por su akuma no mi y lo apagó al instantes chascando sus dedos en agua.

-Somos totalmente opuestos en todos los sentidos.-le dijo él, al ver lo que ella acababa de hacer.

-Sí pero lo mismo sale bien…los imanes opuestos se atraen.-sonrió con picardía, el pecoso le siguió el juego y la acercó a él agarrándola de la cintura, para besarla de nuevo, pero ella impidió tal caricia

-Para, Ace… hemos dicho que desde cero… -le soltó al separarse de su atadura-¿Así le entras tu a una mujer cuando la pretendes?

-Lo siento…-se disculpó.

-¡Pues a trabajar! y para…no es, el momento…y menos el lugar. Además…aun estoy dolida contigo. Que te haya dado una oportunidad no significa que todo vuelva a ser como fue…-el joven la miró.-así que no más besos…-se alejó para mantener cierta distancia-…no más contacto de este tipo, al menos hasta que pase un tiempo. Quiero creer en ti y en que sabrás comprometerte conmigo, esta vez de verdad. Y te lo dije antes, si te decidieras a prometerme algo y luego te echas atrás, ten por seguro que no volverás a verme…Tienes que volverme a enamorar, te recuerdo que…yo ya no lo estoy de ti…

-Me has dado un beso.

-Ha sido impulso…mezclado con algo de lástima…-él sonrió a duras penas y volvió a pedir perdón.

-Lo siento…y por lo de antes de cogerte, tendré cuidado…-le agarró la mano derecha y la besó con devoción-no perderé a la extraña de anoche nunca más…y menos ahora que sé quién es... además, me conformo con tus exigencias, es lo menos que puedo hacer, después de cómo lo has pasado…yo…todavía te quiero…

-Ya…-le contestó ella con ternura.- ¿desde cuánto te volviste tan romántico y meloso?-rió.

-Encima y te quejas…-la miró mal-muy bien, ya sé que de aquí en adelante tengo que dejar bien claro quién es el hombre.-para acto seguido cogerla como si fuera un saco al hombro.

-Aaihh! ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡Suéltame Ace por favor!-la chica pataleaba mientras él se dirigía hacia el puerto, era casi de noche.

-Ni hablar…no haberte quejado de mi otro yo.

-¡Oh vamos…! ¡Me estoy mareando!

-Vaya trola me suelta la señorita.-escuchó su resoplido y sonrió.

-Te odio…-susurró ella. Sin embargo, Ace lo escuchó y pensó para sí mismo: "estoy seguro de que no…"

**De nuevo un capítulo cortito...ummm...esto ya es algo personal xD **

**¡Perdón por la tardanza! El próximo lo subiré más prontito. **

**¿Será esta una reconciliación definitiva...? Siempre he pensado que Neru es demasiado blanda con Ace...**

**Gracias Mora D Tenshii por el review! No te asustes...ya te asustarás más adelante, porque suelo dejar los capítulos en lo interesante, no sé porqué xD**

**Un besote y gracias por leer!**


	9. Chapter 9

Antes de que se marcharan de allí, Ace quiso hablar con Luffy para proponerle algo y contarle lo que había pasado. En cierto modo, tenía que pedirle disculpas por aquellos dos años. Así que, se dirigió al Sunny cuando la oscuridad inundaba el cielo y todos dormían.

Llegó al barco y subió a la cubierta. Se encaminó a la cocina donde según lo dicho había quedado con él. Al entrar en ella, lo vio con la cabeza sobre la mesa mientras dormía y con una laguna de babas alrededor de su boca abierta. El mayor sonrió.

-Luffy…Luffy…-lo llamó sin éxito. Entonces decidió que la única forma de despertarlo era un buen golpe, que le propinó con mucho gusto el pecoso.

-¡Aaaaiiicchh! Ace, te pasaste…-consiguió decir después de enfocar la vista.

-Te he llamado una y mil veces y pasabas de mí, hermanito.-contestó el mayor sentándose en frente de él en la mesa. Luffy resopló con fastidio.-siento quitarte el sueño, pero tengo que hablar contigo.

-¿Y de qué tienes que hablar conmigo?-le preguntó poniéndose serio.

-De Nerumi…-le contestó y observó como el menor ponía cara de enfado.-Lo siento Luffy…sé que tendría que haber hecho las cosas de otra forma.

-A mí no es a quien tienes que pedir perdón. Es mi nakama y lo hice por ella, no por ti Ace…-aquella madurez en las palabras de Luffy lo descolocaron.

-Ya he hablado con ella, esta tarde.

-¿Ah sí? Supongo que eso es bueno. Se merecía una explicación.-era simple. El pecoso continúo.

-Al principio no quería ni verme, pero luego pareció que se ablandó un poco.

-Yo no me hubiera ablandado…pero ella es así…para tu suerte.-Luffy no dejaba de contestarle con fastidio a lo que le decía del tema y aquello lo mosqueaba,

-Vamos Lu…lo he arreglado casi todo con ella. No te enfades conmigo. Sé que estuviste cuando más te necesitaba y te doy las gracias por ello.

-Nerumi no se mereció lo que le hiciste. No solo lo pasó mal por tu culpa Ace, también lo pasó mal por el hijo que perdió y que también era tuyo. Sin embargo ella tuvo que cargar con todo el daño durante mucho tiempo. Le supuso un trauma haberlo perdido todo en menos de una semana. Todo lo que le había constado tanto conseguir. Es imposible que entiendas eso si no lo has vivido.-sabía que el menor tenía razón en todo lo que le había dicho.

-Lo siento…-había perdido la cuenta ya de la cantidad de veces que había pedido perdón en un día- Pero verás…ella ha accedido a darme una oportunidad más. Y esta vez, no le prometeré nada hasta que no esté seguro al cien por cien de las consecuencias. No me tomaré su sueño a la ligera, Lu…

-Me parece genial que hayáis aclarado algo tan importante como eso.-esta vez sonrió un poco.

-Por eso quiero pedirte un favor.

-…-

-Quiero demostrarle a Nerumi que puedo ser alguien de confianza de nuevo, quiero volver a conquistarla y hacerla pensar que todo puede ser como antes de que me marchara, pero esta vez de verdad. Sin embargo, me ha exigido empezar de cero… y como sabrás mañana nos marchamos al igual que vosotros y no tengo tiempo.

-¿Quieres llevarla contigo?-le preguntó sin dar rodeos.

-Me gustaría…

-Mi respuesta es no.-le contestó secamente.-Nerumi no me ha dicho nada de eso que dices tú, y no es que no te crea, pero te juro que si vuelves a hacerle daño, nuestra relación cambiaría, en serio.

-¿Vas a dejar de ser mi hermano por una mujer?

-No Ace, eres mi hermano por encima de todo, pero ella es mi nakama y tengo que protegerla aunque me cueste la vida. Y si es de ti, lo haré.-la profundidad y madurez que había tras aquellas palabras hicieron que el moreno se sintiera orgulloso de su hermano menor.

-Una semana…-le contestó.

-¿Una semana?-el menor lo miraba sin entender nada.

-Deja que me la lleve una semana, y luego te la llevaré donde estés.

-¿Acaso crees que Nerumi es un objeto para transportar o llevarla y traerla donde te plazca?

-No, Lu…no digas estupideces. Es simplemente para intentar demostrarle ciertas cosas. Para tener algo de tiempo al menos. Te lo pido como un gran favor de hermano. ¿Qué me dices?-Luffy aun lo miraba con desconfianza.

-¿Y ella está de acuerdo?-le preguntó, el pecoso se encogió de hombros-Mmmm…-suspiró-vaale, está bien. Puedes llevártela si quieres, pero solo una semana y solo si ella quiere por propia voluntad. No voy a dejar que te la lleves a la fuerza.

-Gracias…-le sonrió.

-Qué remedio…-de pronto se escuchó el rugido del estómago de Luffy y Ace comenzó a reírse-¿Comemos algo? Ahora que Sanji está durmiendo, no creo que nos grite por coger un par de cosas de la alacena.

-Estoy contigo jajaja

….

A la mañana siguiente, Sanji se despertó temprano para hacer el desayuno, y al entrar en la cocina se encontró a ciertos inquilinos no deseables con la mesa atestada de platos y comida. Pero claro, ellos no comían, sino que dormían sobre todo aquello sentados a la mesa. El rubio, ardiendo en fuego del mismo enfado, cogió dos sartenes y le arreó a los dos en la cabeza para que despertaran.

-¿¡Quée creeisss que haceeís en mi cociiinaaa! ¡Y más asaltando la alacena de ese modo!-ambos hermanos se rascaban la cabeza del porrazo.

-Sanji…que bruto eres, esa no es forma de levantar a la gente normal.-le dijo Luffy mientras se frotaba un ojo.

-¡¿Creéis que sois personas normales?-gritó.

-Lo siento mucho Sanji, espero que aceptes mis disculpas, no volverá a pasar.-Ace se inclinó y el cocinero lo miró desconcertado.

-Va…vale, no hay problemas.

-¿Y a mí me perdonas?-dijo Luffy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿¡A ti! ¡Ni en tus mejores sueños!-en ese instante se abrió la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Qué demonios hacéis gritando de esa forma tan temprano?-la joven se frotaba uno de sus ojos y hablaba con la voz adormilada.

-Ne…Ne…Nerumi-swan…-a Sanji se le cayó un hilo de sangre de la nariz cuando vio el modelo de la joven. Los hermanos simplemente la miraban boquiabiertos, sin duda se les había quitado el sueño. La chica llevaba un camisón de tirantas, por arriba hasta debajo del pecho era de encajes, pero hasta por debajo de las nalgas, era de una tela translucida por no decir transparente. Tenía unas pequeñas rajitas al lado de sus muslos y una tira de encaje como final. Llevaba unos pantis tupidos hasta los muslos. Todo era de color rosa claro. Se había puesto una rebeca de mangas largas blanca que sin embargo ella había dejado con un hombro al descubierto. Su pelo suelto y su perfecta figura hacían que estuviera super sexy.-¡Me encantas recién levantada Nerumi-chaaannn!-dijo el rubio emocionado. La joven bostezó y Ace miró a Sanji con cara de pocos amigos.

-Vale, vale…me vuelvo a la cama…por favor no hagáis ruido ¿vale?-preguntó la chica, que aun no enfocaba la vista.

-¡Sí!-dijeron los tres al unísono y sin dejar de mirarla hipnotizados. Nerumi, cerró la puerta de la cocina y bajó las escaleras de nuevo hacia su habitación.

Tras varios minutos intentando volver a reaccionar, Ace se levantó del taburete de la cocina y salió por la puerta.

-¡Ace!-lo llamó su hermano antes de que se marchara, el pecoso lo miró apremiado.-por las buenas…-le dijo serio, él simplemente asintió y cerró la puerta.

Bajó las escaleras que conducían a la habitación de los chicos rápidamente, más o menos se acordaba de cuando Luffy le había enseñado el barco el día anterior. Llegó a las escaleras de las chicas y la encontró. Las bajaba lentamente y aun frotándose los ojos. Sin decir nada, y bajando algo más rápido, la agarró del brazo al llegar donde ella estaba, haciendo que se girara. Nerumi lo miró callada, para instantáneamente y sin que ninguno mediara palabra, abrazarlo de forma impulsiva. Él la correspondió.

-Sé que quizás sea un poco temprano. Pero tengo que preguntarte una cosa.-la joven se separó del abrazo y lo miró, esta vez con la vista algo más clara.

-¿Qué tienes que preguntarme a estas horas?-sonrió.

-Me gustaría que te vinieras conmigo…-fue directo.

-¿Cómo?...-la peli castaña lo miró sin comprender.

-Que me gustaría que te vinieras hoy conmigo en mi barco, a pasar una semana con nosotros.

-¿En el Moby Dick?-le preguntó sorprendida

-Sí.

-Emm…-la muchacha movía de un lado a otro la cabeza intentando entender.-no puedo irme…Luffy, me necesita aquí. Y una semana… ¿Por qué quieres que me vaya contigo una semana?

-Porque necesito algo de tiempo para hablar contigo y demostrarte ciertas cosas…-le contestó él. No estaba en sus planes convencerla y menos mentirle. -¿No querías que te conquistara?

-¿Crees que en una semana vas a arreglar todo lo de tres años?-le preguntó Nerumi incrédula arqueado las cejas.

-Sé que no lo voy a arreglar todo Nerumi, pero necesito estar contigo algo más de tiempo. Es solo una semana. Además le he prometido a Luffy que te devolvería al barco transcurrido ese tiempo.

-¿Y qué te ha dicho?

-Que sí, pero que lo dejaba a tu elección.-ella se quedó pensativa y mirándolo a los ojos, intentado buscar si había o no alguna trampa en aquello que le decía. Pero al ver su cara de angustia, sonrió.

-Está bien. Me iré contigo esta semana…-él sonrió de oreja a oreja y sin que la chica pudiera protestar, la agarró de la cintura, la atrajo hacia sí y le dio un ligero beso en los labios.

-¡Gracias! ¡Vendré a buscarte en un par de horas!-le gritó mientras subía tres peldaños de la escalera emocionado. La chica lo miraba aun desconcertada por el beso y tapándose la boca con la mano derecha.-¡Y por cierto! ¡Ni se te ocurra llevarte ese pijama…le levanta el ánimo a cualquiera y en mi barco llamarías demasiado la atención! ¡No quiero ponerme celoso!-fue entonces cuando la joven se percató del modelito que llevaba, y el rubor rojo le subió a las mejillas.

-¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Vete antes de que me arrepienta!-le gritó mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos e intentando taparse un poco con la rebeca. Al ver lo que se le podía venir encima, Ace le soltó una sonrisa pícara y siguió subiendo por las escaleras.

-¡Pero si estás super sexy mujer!-le gritó al paso. Y el enfado de Nerumi aumento.

-¡Idioootaaa!¡Cuando te pille te vas a enterar!

-¡Lo estoy deseandoo!-se le escuchó contestar animado.

-Grrrrr…dios…eres el colmo.-susurró, y dándose media vuelta, bajo las escaleras, entró y cerró la puerta de su habitación aun con cara de pocos amigos.

**Gracias por los reviews! Aquí va este capítulo, ¿Supondrá un cambio para estos dos la semana? A ver...a ver...**


	10. Chapter 10

Ya entrada la mañana y después de haberse tirado más de media hora explicándole a Nami lo ocurrido con la mayor cantidad de detalles posibles, subió a la cubierta con la idea de ir a ver a Hanon, despedirse de su sobrina y de paso escuchar su regañina por ser tan blanda.

Aunque antes de irse al barco de Shanks, quiso hablar con Luffy, por lo que se fue derechita a la cocina, según la hora que era, debería de estar tomando su segundo desayuno del día… "pobre Sanji" pensó con una sonrisa en los labios. Abrió la puerta de la cocina y efectivamente, allí lo encontró, junto con Ussop, Chopper y Sanji.

-Luffy, me voy. Vendré dentro de un rato, voy a ver a Hanon.

-Mufy bienff…-le contestó mientras se tragaba a lo bruto unas cuantas tostadas.

-Oye, ya he hablado con los demás, pero con vosotros no. Voy a irme con Ace está semana.-Luffy se tragó la comida del tirón y la miró serio.

-¿Te marchas Nerumi-swan?-le dijo Sanji casi llorando, ella lo miró con una gran gota tras la nuca.

-Sí. Me ha pedido que me fuera con él esta semana, pero prometo que después de eso volveré con ustedes, así que no se metan en muchos problemas.-sonrió, e intentó esquivar la mirada de reproche de su capitán-Ace quiere demostrarme no sé que, y estoy intentando reconciliarme con él un poco así que por eso me voy. Aun así, voy a ir a ver a mi sobrinita y vengo a recoger mis cosas. ¿Vale?

-Genial Nerumi, ten muchísimo cuidado. Y si te pasa algo con el hermano de Luffy no dudes en llamar al gran Ussop para salvarte.

-Uooohhh! Es genial!-Chopper miraba con estrellas en los ojos la pose de Ussop.

-Jajaja muchas gracias chicos, pero estaré bien.

-¡Ten cuidado Nerumi-chaaann!-la despidió Sanji con corazones en los ojos. La chica le dedicó una sonrisa y el rubio se desmayó con un hilo de sangre en la nariz.

-Dios mío… ¿Sanji estás bien?-preguntó Chopper.

-Nunca he estado mejor…-intentaba levantarse más emocionado que antes.

-Oye, Luffy, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?-tenía que hacerlo, él era su capitán y no podría evitar la charla con él aunque quisiera. El moreno sin decir nada abandonó la habitación y ella lo siguió.-me lo ha dicho esta mañana…

-¿Y has accedido por las buenas?-ella asintió aun con la cabeza gacha esperando las represalias, sin embargo, Luffy sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Espero que lo solucionéis todo.-al escuchar el tono alegre del moreno, Nerumi alzó el rostro sorprendida.-creo que el fin de lo vuestro es estar juntos. Al fin y al cabo, os necesitáis y eso se nota…

-Luffy…-susurró con una sonrisa en los labios.-pero… ¿cómo lo sabías?

-Digamos que un pajarito, me pidió permiso.-le guiñó un ojo.

-Dios…está loco…-no ocultó la risa tonta y menos el brillo en sus ojos verdes.

-Disfrútalo-Luffy sonreía satisfecho con las manos en las caderas.-te mereces un millón de tesoros.-y al instante, Nerumi lo abrazó con las lágrimas saltadas. Luffy le correspondió.-no tienes que pedirme permiso de nada, lo más importante que quiero para mis nakamas es su felicidad…y estoy seguro de que mi hermano te la dará antes o después.-a Nerumi le encantaba aquella madurez de Luffy, que solo sacaba a relucir a veces, y cada día más.

-Gracias…por todo, de verdad…muchísimas gracias.

-Venga, ahora nos vemos-la apremió-que tu hermana debe de estar desquiciada y Ace estará aquí en menos de una hora.-La peli castaña asintió y salió del barco en dirección al de Shanks.

….

-¿Hanon? ¿Se puede pasar?-la joven abrió un poco la puerta de la habitación y asomó la cabeza con una sonrisa en la cara.- ¿Hanon?-al ver que nadie contestaba, se decidió a entrar.-Se acercó a la cunita de su sobrina y la encontró dormidita entre mantas, su respiración era tranquila. Nerumi le acarició la cabecita y le dio un beso en la frente, luego se agachó en frente de la cuna y la miró mientras dormía.- ¿dónde está mamá Elizabeth…?-le susurró, sin esperar respuesta, sonriendo. Se levantó y miró el cuarto.-Qué raro…Shanks me ha dicho que estaba aquí…-la llamó-¡Hanon!-no muy alto para no despertar a la pequeña-¡hermanita!-se acercó al baño y abrió la puerta que estaba entre abierta.- ¿Hanon?...-susurró. Al no verla en la ducha, miró hacía el suelo…y…-¡Hanooon!-gritó acercándose a ella que estaba tirada en el suelo.-Hanon…por favor…mírame…-le daba toquecitos en la mejilla para que despertara.-Hanon…-le tocó el pulso. Su corazón latía muy muy débil.-¡Por favor! ¡Qué alguien me ayude por favor! ¡Shanks!-de los gritos, Elizabeth comenzó a llorar.-¡Qué alguien me ayude por favor!

Mientras tanto, en su despachito, Shanks escribía alguna que otra carta importante y preparaba la ruta que iban a tomar cuando zarparan al medio día. Pero sus labores fueron interrumpidas cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¿Sí?

-Capitán-Lucky apareció en la puerta con un muslo de pollo en la mano. El peli rojo alzó el rostro con una sonrisa.-Elizabeth lleva llorando un rato, y yo y algunos más hemos escuchado gritos. ¿Hanon se estará peleando con su hermana?-Akagami se sorprendió de aquello, no de que se pelearan, sino de que llegaran a las voces.

-Pues no sé, voy a ver,-se levantó y se fue hacia la habitación seguido de Lucky. Al bajar las escaleras escuchó a su hija llorar y a Nerumi pedir gritos de ayuda. Shanks corrió al escucharla y abrió la habitación de un portazo.- ¡Nerumi qué pasa!-se acercó a la cuna de la pequeña y la cogió en brazos para calmarla.- ¡¿Nerumi?

-¡Shanks! ¡En el baño!-el pelirrojo le tendió la pequeña a Lucky y se acercó al baño. Al entrar, su cara pasó a una de completo horror y desesperación. Por su parte, Nerumi lloraba algo exasperada también.

-Hanon…-Shanks se acercó a la morena, y la cogió en brazos. Tuvo miedo de simplemente tomarle el pulso, por lo que se decidió a preguntarle a Nerumi-¿esta…?-pero no hizo falta terminar la pregunta, la joven negó. Él suspiró un poco más aliviado y se levantó con ella en brazos para dejarla sobre la cama. Nerumi lo siguió.

-¡Lucky llama al médico vamos! ¡Vamos!-el susodicho le dio la pequeña a Nerumi que la abrazó para intentar dormirla. Shanks se sentó a su lado en la cama y le cogió la mano.-vamos cielo…por favor…-no habían pasado ni unos minutos cuando el médico apareció.-menos mal.-el pelirrojo y Nerumi sonrieron.

-¿Qué le ha ocurrido?-preguntó mientras empezaba a revisarla.

-No lo sé…-contestó Nerumi, la voz aun le temblaba-cuando llegué la encontré inconsciente y tirada en el suelo del baño. Lo siento…no quería dejarla sola…-Shanks le sonrió para reconfortarla. Pero se volvió a poner serio cuando vio la cara del médico.

-Necesito que salgan de la habitación por favor…todos…-contestó mirando a su capitán. Todos obedecieron aun con un poco de retintín.

**Aquí dejo el capítulo 10! Espero que les guste ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

Se sentaron en las escaleras que subían a la borda. Lucky avisó a los demás de la tripulación. Algunos de ellos como Ben bajaron a ver cómo iba la cosa. Al cabo de una media hora, el médico salió de la habitación y todos lo miraron expectantes.

-Está despierta…-su voz era afligida-pero…no le queda mucho tiempo…-Nerumi se tapó la boca con la mano que no sostenía a Elizabeth, y Shanks lo miró incrédulo.

-¡Me estás diciendo que no puedes hacer nada!-le gritó el pelirrojo cogiendo al médico de la camisa y alzándolo.

-Es un problema del corazón…le han dado varios ataques seguidos, y mientras he estado dentro un par de repeticiones. No puedo hacer nada…el pulso se va…y no existe medicamento para un corazón abatido y cansado.

-Pero si es joven…-susurró Nerumi.

-Pero ya tenía algunos problemas de corazón antes, desde que tuvo a la pequeña en el barco. Yo le dije a Hanon que no iba a ser bueno para su salud tenerla en un lugar como este, y Shanks lo sabía, ¿no capitán?-el pelirrojo soltó al médico impotente. Y sin decir nada, entró en la habitación. Nerumi le dio a la pequeña y lo siguió. La morena estaba tumbada en la cama y tapada. Shanks se sentó a su lado.

-Hanon…-le cogió la mano. Al escuchar su nombre, ella giró la cabeza para mirarlo y sonrió.

-Hola…-susurró con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento Hanon…-el pelirrojo se derrumbó. La morena se mordió el labio y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla hasta caer a la almohada.-debimos habernos quedado en tierra.

-No digas eso…-su voz era débil-yo también me empeñé en tenerla aquí…-intentó sonreír-escucha Shanks…-él la miró a duras penas.-eres un gran padre…y siempre lo serás. Estoy segura de que le darás lo mejor a nuestra hija, lo que siempre hemos querido los dos…-ella no podía contener las lágrimas-sabía a lo que me exponía si la tenía aquí…ya no hay remedio…demasiado bien llevaba algunos días…

-Te quiero…-susurró él.

-Siento que sea tan repentino, pero estoy cansada y tienes que dejarme ir…

-No…no…-le repetía una y otra vez.

-Escucha…cuida de Elizabeth ¿quieres?...Te amo…-dijo en un susurro íntimo a Shanks. Nerumi al oír aquello y completamente rota se acercó a ella por el lado contrario al de Shanks.

-Hermanita mía…-Nerumi le agarró la otra mano.-siento haber compartido tan poco contigo, ojala hubiese sido más veces tu confidente…espero que le digas a papá y al abuelo que siempre los eché de menos…y que los quiero…-Nerumi explotó, haciendo que su llanto no cesara.-cuida de Luffy, pero sobre todo de Ace…que nadie te lo quite, os amáis…y eso es lo importante…y que nunca, nunca te prives de cumplir tu sueño…como yo lo hice…siento no poder estar ahí para verlo…-miró a ambos.

Se escuchó llamar a la puerta, y algunos de los chicos entraron. En un último esfuerzo, la morena se incorporó para sentarse en la cama con ayuda de Shanks y su hermana. Ben se acercó y le dio a su hija en brazos, a la cual miró y besó con devoción.

-No te veré crecer…pero serás una gran mujer si tienes a tantas personas maravillosas alrededor.-los miró con una sonrisa, mientras algunas lágrimas caían por su rostro.-sin duda he pasado los mejores años de mi vida con vosotros…mis nakamas…espero que cumpláis vuestros sueños…-silencio- gracias…

….

-¡Luffy!-gritó Ace. Su hermano pequeño que estaba pescando, con Ussop y Chopper, salió a su encuentro.

-¡Ace! ¡Marco! ¿Ya os vais?-el moreno asintió con una sonrisa.

-¿Y Nerumi?-le preguntó. A esto que Nami salió a la borda y contestó por su capitán.

-Ha ido a ver a Hanon antes de irse contigo…-lo miró con cara de pocos amigos-espero que la trates bien…-Ace la miró con una gran gota en la nuca y aterrado por su cara de amenaza.

-Dalo por hecho…-contestó.

-Pero aun no ha venido…-dijo Luffy volviendo al tema.-y la verdad me parece raro, me dijo que iba a tardar como mucho media hora.

-Nos llegaremos al barco de Shanks, lo mismo se ha enredado a hablar y no hay quién la saque de allí, con Elisabeth y todo…-dijo Marco sonriendo.

-Os acompaño. Tengo ganas de despedirme de Shanks, nosotros también nos vamos hoy.-le contestó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja el muguiwara.

-Yo también voy con los tres.-sentenció Nami.-quiero ver a la peque.-sonrió. Y los cuatro se dirigieron al barco de Akagami.


	12. Chapter 12

Nerumi lloraba desconsolada sentada en uno de los sofás que había en el despacho de Shanks…su hermana estaba completamente inconsciente, aun así no le quedaría mucho tiempo…se le vinieron a la mente los recuerdos de la muerte de Sabo, de su madre e incluso la de él…parecía que todas las personas que estaban a su alrededor se iban sin más. Aun no podía creer que su hermana pudiera llegar a marcharse…la quería tanto, como si hubiese sido su propia madre. Se sintió sola…muy sola…era una impotencia tan grande…dejaría a aquella pequeña sola si se iba, Elisabeth no conocería a su madre, ni la tendría para lo que quisiera siempre. Tal y como a ellas les pasó con su auténtica madre cuando fue ejecutada. Pero se tenían…la una a la otra. Ya no…ya ni siquiera estaba segura de que volviera a despertar…

-Nerumi…-Shanks entró en la habitación con dos tilas, en una bandeja. La peli castaña lo miró. Él aun tenía los ojos hinchados y su rostro se veía cansado. Se acercó a la mesa y colocó la bandeja. Cogió una taza que le tendió a la joven y ella la cogió temblando.-he mandado una carta a tu padre y a Garp…-estaba abatido. Su tono de voz lo delataba.

-Gracias…-Nerumi bebió un sorbo de su taza. No podía dejar de llorar…aunque ya no lo hacía con desesperación sino con tristeza. Los recuerdos se amontonaban cada vez más en su mente. Recuerdos de cuando ella estaba bien, de cuando todo estaba bien…

-No se encontraba bien…-la chica lo escuchaba en un silencio sepulcral.-durante el embarazo comenzó a presentar problemas del corazón…pequeñas taquicardias que la hacían desmayarse a veces incluso…-su voz se rompió por completo y empezó a llorar…-yo lo sabía…y ella también…-Nerumi lo miró afligida-pero quiso tener a Elizabeth aquí… nunca quiso alejarme de la libertad… del mar… le repetí…-cortó, y lanzó un gemido de dolor al aire.-una y mil veces… que nos fuéramos a tierra… sabes que ella lo dejó todo por mí… se merecía lo mismo Nerumi… y se lo sigue mereciendo…-La chica soltó la taza y lo abrazó derramando también sus lágrimas pero en silencio.

-Fue su voluntad…-le dijo al fin, tras dejar que se desahogara un poco.-ella es muy cabezota y lo sabes…

-Te juro por Dios que si se despierta…todo cambiará…le daré lo mejor a las dos…todo será distinto…

-Debemos tener fuerza…estoy segura de que despertará…

….

Llegaron al barco sin esperarse lo que allí ocurría.

-¡Ben!-gritó Luffy al pirata que miraba el mar desde la barandilla de la borda opuesta a la que ellos habían subido.- ¡Estamos aquí!-el pirata se dio la vuelta y los miró con el semblante serio.

-Hola chicos…-contestó sin mostrar emoción en el tono de su voz. Todos, que se habían acercado a él, se dieron cuenta.

-¿Qué pasa?-fue Marco el primero que preguntó lo que todos querían preguntar. El pirata suspiró y miró a los jóvenes con grandes ilusiones y sueños que tenían delante…sueños como los que también tenía ella.

-Ha ocurrido algo horrible.-el rostro de Ace se descompuso.

-¿Qué pasa…?-preguntó con un susurro una Nami asustada.

-Hanon…-dijo Marco. Ace lo miró temiéndose algo realmente horrible. Ellos estaban enterados de su enfermedad del corazón. Después de escuchar aquel nombre, entró en juego el silencio. Hasta que Ben suspiró cerrando los ojos…alzó de nuevo la vista y dijo…

-Está inconsciente…el médico ha dicho que no sabe si despertará o no…puede irse en cualquier momento y quizás no podamos hacer nada…-Nami se cayó al suelo ahogando un grito roto, mientras lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Marco miró sereno a Ben…sufría en su interior, aunque la noticia, por chocante que pareciera, no le resultaba, tan…extraña…Ace abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y se mordió el labio furioso…pero con el rostro triste…Por su parte, Luffy había agachado el rostro y cerrado los puños. Lloraba aun más que Nami incluso…

-No es posible…-susurró el muguiwara-estás mintiendo.-Ben lo miró, sabía que reaccionaría así.-¡No juegues con nosotrooosss!-gritó e intentó asestarle un puñetazo que Ben interrumpió con su mano derecha.

-Por desgracia Luffy…no miento…a mi me duele tanto como a ti…el hecho de que quizás no se despierte…-le contestó con voz cansada.

-¡Nerumiii!-gritó Nami. Todos la miraron.-¡ ¿Lo sabe?-Ben asintió.

-Está con Shanks…

-¿Dónde están?-preguntó Ace.

-Creo que en el despacho del capitán. Pidió que les dejáramos solos…-pero antes de que terminaran, Luffy, Nami y Ace corrieron hacia las escaleras que conducían al despacho. Marco se quedó allí con Ben.

-Supongo que esto traerá complicaciones…el Yonkou…ahora está más débil que nunca…

-Sí hace falta que la tripulación se disperse…se hará. Pero solo cuando el capitán lo decida.

-¿Por qué le tiene que pasar estas cosas a grandes personas como ella?...Parecía muy sana por fuera…-se apoyó sobre las maderas de la baranda, para luego suspirar.-esperemos que todo salga bien...-silencio-Hanon…-miró al cielo, Marco sabía que su pregunta…nunca tendría respuesta…

Llegaron a la habitación. No se atrevían ni siquiera a llamar. Se escuchaba el llanto de alguien dentro y aquello encogía el corazón de los tres. De pronto unos pasos se aproximaban a la puerta y se echaron atrás. Entonces él salió…

-Luffy, Ace…Nami…-tras unos minutos de reacción, Ace se acercó a Shanks y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Lo siento tanto…-le susurró el moreno mientras el pelirrojo se desahogaba. Se separó de él y luego Nami le dio otro abrazo. Hasta que llegó Luffy, quién le dedicó una sonrisa triste para intentarle transmitir paz.

-No os preocupéis…aun tengo algo de esperanza, aunque sea mínima…-sonrió a duras penas.-Voy a ver a Elizabeth, ahora nos vemos ¿vale?-susurró, todos asintieron.-Nerumi…-hizo una pausa y miró al pecoso-está dentro…

-Espera Shanks…-el pelirrojo se paró en el pasillo y miró a Luffy.-Nami y yo te acompañamos, seguramente le harás más falta que nosotros…-contestó esto último mirando a Ace. El moreno asintió. Nami no cuestionó la decisión de Luffy y ambos acompañaron a Shanks a quién también le hacía falta más apoyo que nunca y de paso verían el estado de inconsciencia en el que se encontraba Hanon.

Ace entró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Miró a Nerumi que estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre el sofá, con la mirada perdida en el suelo, tal vez en algún recuerdo del pasado. En sus manos un pañuelo.

A su memoria vino el recuerdo de su infancia, de cuando molestaban a Dadan y a Elizabeth con sus travesuras, y aunque era una chica con un años menos que Sabo y él, siempre se apuntaba a sus aventuras. La quería tanto como a Sabo y a Luffy. Ella también probó la bebida que los convirtió en hermanos para siempre. Por eso la llamaba hermana en contadas ocasiones. Por eso le dolía tanto el hecho de que se encontrara entre la espada y la pared. Y sabiendo que Nerumi era su hermana pequeña, le dolía más…

A ella siempre la había querido de una forma distinta desde que la volvió a descubrir tras perderle la pista años atrás cuando su padre se la llevó. Le llamó la atención de otra forma, y el cariño que creía tener tanto por ella como por su hermana, no existía. Solo amor…un amor que lo había hecho débil y vulnerable, que lo había hecho enloquecer, que había "acabado" con el pirata cruel, malvado y horrible que muchos pensaban y al que muchos temían… Tras pasar algunos minutos de silencio, se adentró algo en la habitación y la nombró.

-Nerumi…-la mirada cansada y la voz abatida…esos fueron los rasgos que ella advirtió al alzar su rostro y verlo delante suya.

-Ace…-le temblaba el labio inferior, sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos al igual que sus mejillas…se levantó inconscientemente, como si un imán la atrajese a él. Corrió y lo abrazó con fuerza, él la cogió de la cintura y correspondió aquel abrazo desesperado.-se va Ace…-el dolor de su tono de voz lo sobrecogía.

-No digas esas cosas…puede que todo salga bien…no te preocupes…aun no sabemos nada. Y al menos está inconsciente…-suspiró, viendo como aun seguía tensa- desahógate…

-Es por mi culpa…-sollozó mientras se protegía del mundo cruel entre sus fuertes brazos-todas las personas a las que quiero se van sin más…es tan horrible…no le deseo a nadie tanto daño…

-Nerumi…-susurró.-tranquila…aun no se ha ido y no digas esas cosas, no todos nos hemos ido, aun est…-ella lo cortó.

-No te vayas nunca…-se aferró a su camisa de mangas cortas blanca, con el temor de que se fuera también, y él la abrazó de forma protectora.-te quiero Ace…te amo…-y confesó…confesó aquello que le había dado tanto miedo confesar desde que había hablado con él. Sin embargo, en aquel momento él no habló del tema, simplemente le dio un beso en la frente, mientras le acariciaba el pelo intentando contenerse y no derrumbarse también, por ella…-si se tiene que ir alguien primero que sea yo…no soportaría verte marchar…te lo juro por Dios… a ti no…-lloraba. Y pensar que hace casi tres años atrás… en la guerra en la que vio caer a tantos de los suyos… prefería morir… que equivocado estuvo, al no valorar lo que tenía delante, al no darse cuenta de que su existencia era **imprescindible** para la gente de su alrededor, para ella… no tenían prejuicios por ser el hijo de quién era, sino al contrario… lo aceptaron tal y como es y estuvieron ahí por él hasta el final…-ha sido demasiado repentino…jamás hubiese imaginado que estaba enferma…no me lo dijo, aun sabiendo que quizás la hubiese ayudado…-no estaba muy seguro, pero tenía que ser sincero, y más en una situación como aquella, así que asumiría las consecuencias de sus palabras.

-Yo lo sabía…-Nerumi se retiró de él bruscamente para mirarlo, él, cedió el gesto.

-¿Cómo…?-susurró. Veía la incredulidad en los ojos de Nerumi.

-Shanks nos lo contó cuando nos escribió para reunirnos aquí. Yo sabía que Hanon tenía problemas de corazón.

-¿Y porque no me lo dijiste?-la joven se sentó en el sofá, él la siguió.

-Porque pensaba que Shanks ya te lo había dicho, que ya lo sabías. Pensaba que no sería capaz de llegar a este punto Nerumi…además…Hanon nos pidió que no te lo dijésemos. No quería que sintieras lástima. Al igual que me pasa a mí con Luffy, era su aventura, y quería vivirla a su manera.

-Sois iguales de idiotas…-soltó. El moreno le agarró una mano y ella entrelazó sus dedos a los de él.-imagina que te hubiese pasado a ti si Luffy no llega a estar…no hubiese podido vivir con ello…

-Quizás no hubieses perdido a nuestro hijo si yo me hubiese ido por él…-Nerumi lo miró indignada.

-¡Deja de decir estupideces! ¿Pensabas acaso que dejaría a mi hijo sin su padre? ¿Sin luchar? ¿Y qué le hubiese dicho?...te dije que podría hacerlo sola…pero sintiéndote vivo, no muerto…-susurró, para luego lanzar un suspiro al aire. Ace se levantó y se agachó delante de ella. Con los pulgares limpió el rastro de lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Estoy seguro de que tu hermana no querrá verte así cuando despierte…

-No puedo estar de otra forma...no sé que hará Shakns ahora que tiene a Elizabeth a su cargo, mientras mi hermana está en ese estado,

-No querrá estar en el mar una temporada, sabiendo que puede volver a pasarle si se despierta. Me imagino que buscará una playa donde echar el ancla para cuidar de las dos. Aunque tu hermana se oponga.

-Es horrible…-sollozó-no puedo aceptarlo…mi hermana no puede estar muriéndose sin más…es imposible. Estoy viviendo una pesadilla seguro, y cuando despierte estará consciente. Y me reñirá por haber sido blanda contigo…por haberte perdonado y…-el moreno sonrió

-Seguro que sí Nerumi…ya verás que se despertará dentro de poco y todo será como antes. Dudo mucho que Hanon acepte tan pronto que se va a ir dejando a su hija de lado…

-No es justo que le pase a ella, Ace…

-Nada es justo…a veces la vida nos plantea retos que jamás podemos superar, pero aprendemos a vivir con ellos.

-Yo tengo que vivir con tantos…

-Pero tienes a un montón de gente que te quiere, a tu hermana aun…no se ha ido todavía…al viejo, a tu padre, a tus nakamas, a Luffy, Marco, Shanks y ambas tripulaciones, a…

-¿A ti?-preguntó con temor. Ace sonrió.

-Sí…a mí…siempre me tendrás…sabes que te quiero…-se acercó a sus labios para besarla, pero ella rehusó y giró la cabeza a un lado.

-Ace…-susurró sin mirarlo a los ojos-Sé que quieres dar pasos hacia adelante pero no es el momento…controla eso, por favor…con un simple sí me hubiese bastado-se volvió seca de repente.

-Vale.-le contestó de la misma forma. Ella lo miró y suspiró.

-Lo siento…no debería de haberte hablado así.

-Estás en todo tu derecho.-intentó restarle importancia al asunto, sabía que tenía razón y sabía que no era el momento.

-Gracias…-llamaron a la puerta impidiendo a Ace contestarle. Al cabo de unos segundos se abrió y Luffy y Nami aparecieron tras ella. Nerumi se levantó del lado de Ace y corrió hacia su capitán al que se abrazó con fuerza,

-Se pondrá bien, estoy seguro…-le susurró con una gran sonrisa, ella por su parte volvió a desahogarse en él.

-Sí, ya lo verás Nerumi…-Nami también se había acercado a ella y la abrazó.-vamos a tomar el aire anda…-la pelirroja la invitó a salir fuera, pero ella rehusó.

-No…espera…voy a verla…-la joven salió de la habitación y Nami la siguió. Luffy se quedó a solas con su hermano mayor, en cierto modo, Nami y él, lo habían hecho a propósito. El menor cerró la puerta…

**Aquí esta el capítulo! Siento haber tardado tanto pero estoy con exámenes :( Así que gracias por la paciencia :D**

**Espero que os guste, que parece que la cosa se va poniendo interesante ^^**

**Un besoo!**


	13. Chapter 13

-Sé que no es asunto mío pero…

-Pienso llevármela igual…

-Solo espero que estés seguro…

-Me arriesgaré a apostar por algo que no lo es…

-Vale, entonces no harán falta advertencias…-Luffy se colocó bien el sombrero.

-¿Qué te crees que soy Lu?

-No lo sé…espero que tú me lo digas, a veces creo desconocerte… -su tono era serio.-no la enamores de nuevo si no estás seguro…

-Es mi aventura…

-Pero ella es mía…-le contestó el menor sin vacilar. A él le molestó su tono despectivo. Pero ante su enfado, intentó apaciguarse para no hacer la situación más tensa.

-Ella no te pertenece…-le soltó.

-¿Y piensas que a ti sí?-a veces resultaba él ser el mayor de los dos.

-…-resopló y se sentó en el sofá.-échame una mano Lu…

-Eso intento. Ella quiere empezar de nuevo, respeta eso y saldrás ganado desde mi punto de vista. La conozco mejor que tu…-de pronto silencio,

El pecoso se mordió el labio algo nervioso y alterado. Miró a su hermano de reojo con preocupación. No había podido sacarse de la cabeza aquello a lo que Nerumi hizo referencia y tenía unas ganas locas de preguntar: ¿Te enredaste con ella? pero se abstendría. Porque él no era así. Que su orgullo siempre estuvo por delante y aquella pregunta a su hermano pequeño lo desprestigiaba por completo. Suspiró para intentar calmarse con todas aquellas emociones que golpeaban su cabeza sin piedad.

-¿Luffy…?-susurró cuando pareció controlar aquel torbellino que se divertía en su mente a sus anchas. El menor lo miró aún serio.- ¿cómo ha estado ella todo este tiempo?

-Mal-contestó simplemente.-Sin duda si volvía a verte tenía la clara intención de hacerte daño…para que supieras qué era el dolor…durante mucho tiempo mataste su alegría y la llenaste de soledad…-el pecoso lanzó un suspiró abatido.

-¿Sabes? Por un momento llegué a pensar que…-calló. Casi estuvo a punto de soltar la maldita pregunta que le rondaba. Pero se mordió la lengua al ver la cara de preocupación de su hermano de reojo. Luego se pasó las manos por la cara para tranquilizarse.-escucha Luffy,- alzó el rostro y lo miró-la quiero…y voy a hacer lo imposible por recuperarla.

-Eso incluye ser insistente y pesado…-el menor cambió está vez su rostro preocupado y serio por una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Más o menos…-el mayor lo siguió.

-Pues deberías de empezar por apoyarla…creo que te ha demostrado que te necesita, ¿o me equivoco?-Ace negó con la cabeza, se incorporó y se ajustó el sombrero para luego dirigirse hacia la puerta de la habitación.-Luffy…-paró-gracias…-una sonrisa oculta se dibujo en el rostro de un Portgas D. Ace cada día más orgulloso de su hermano pequeño.

-Aunque…-lo interrumpió antes de que saliera del todo.-deberías saber que ha perdido bastante confianza en ti…por no decir toda...y creo que deberías de empezar por ahí.

-Gracias Luffy…-preguntó serio. El menor pasó por su lado con una sonrisa.

-Confianza…-repitió.-te informo de que ha puesto una muralla en sus sentimientos aunque parezca mentira. No te será tan fácil recuperarla, tiene una espina clavada y sacarla será difícil, pero yo sí confío en ti y estoy seguro de que salvarás ese obstáculo para acabar tu aventura con buen pie.-le guiñó un ojo y salió de la habitación pasando por su lado mientras le daba un toquecito en el hombro.-Voy a decirle a los demás lo que pasa, enseguida vuelvo…-y subió por las escaleras con los brazos tras la nuca y silbando una alegre canción con el corazón lleno de entusiasmo y esperanza, en medio de uno de los peores momentos de su vida…

…

Ace entró en la habitación en la que Hanon estaba postrada en la cama luchando por mantenerse viva. El médico del barco le había dado oxígeno para que tuviera abiertos los pulmones. Se acercó a la cama por el lado en que Shanks estaba sentado a su lado. Sin duda, y a pesar de lo enferma que estaba, su hermana seguía conservando esa belleza misteriosa que siempre la había caracterizado. Aun con la piel algo más pálida de lo normal, parecía que se tratara de una Bella Durmiente, esperando por su príncipe azul.

-¿Cómo está?-le preguntó el moreno que miró a Shanks mientras se quitaba el sombrero y lo dejaba encima de una cómoda.

-Aun la está examinando, ha ido a analizar su sangre y algunas cosas más…-la voz del Akagami era soberanamente triste.

-Es posible que salga de esta…como salió de las demás que nos contaste…

-No fueron como esta vez Ace…

-Oye-intentó animarlo-Luffy ha ido en busca de Chopper que es uno de los mejores médicos del mundo en mi opinión. Si la trata él, se salvará, estoy seguro.-le puso la mano en el hombro. Shanks sonrió. Ace era una persona distinta a las demás, un pirata distinto a los demás, en cierto modo, en ocasiones le recordaba a él mismo años atrás...Sabía ver en ciertos momentos más allá de lo que una persona normal puede ver en otra. Desde luego su infancia había marcado que aquel joven fuera inseguro y decidido al mismo tiempo hasta la saciedad, que siempre aspirara a llegar alto pero sin ser ostentoso, que nunca se echara a tras o se rindiera ante las dificultades que la vida pudiera plantearle. Estaba seguro de que el pecoso había aprendido una enorme lección casi tres años atrás…cuando perdió tanto en tampoco tiempo…se le notaba en su comportamiento, pero sobre todo en su madurez como persona…

-Gracias…-le sonrió.

-Estás cansado, ¿por qué no te vas a descansar? Yo me quedaré con ella el tiempo que haga falta…-al principio Shanks se resistió, pero ante la pesadez y la insistencia del moreno, no tuvo más remedio que marcharse a dormir en algún sitio para evadirse de todo lo que le rodaba un poco.

Shanks había salido de la habitación y él se había sentado en la cama, justo en el sitio en que estaba antes el pelirrojo, al lado de la que consideraba su hermana, y le cogió la mano entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella con una sonrisa triste en el rostro…

"Flash Back"

La pequeña morena de ojos verdes corría con las rodillas, las manos y el vestido algo sucio. Intentaba alcanzarlos.

-¡Esperaad!-su voz fina hacía resaltar que solo constaba de cinco años de edad.

-¡Ni hablar Hanon! Vamos a ir a robarles a unos piratas sus tesoros y tu aun eres muy pequeña.-le contestó el pequeño moreno que corría al lado de Sabo.

-¡Pero quiero ir con ustedes!-volvió a insistir.

-¡Las niñas no hacen esas cosas! ¡Vete a casa!-está vez fue un Sabo de 6 años el que se pronunció. La pequeña disminuyó la carrera, hasta parar. En sus ojos lágrimas de rabia, mezcladas por unas de tristeza. Odiaba ser una niña.

Esa noche, Ace llegó a casa más tarde de la cuenta, lo que implicaba represalia por parte de las dos mujeres que había en su interior. Sin embargo al abrir la puerta, no encontró a nadie en el interior de la casa. El pequeño se acercó a la mesa del salón y encendió la luz que había cerca. Nadie. Fue entonces a la cocina y encontró una nota en el frigorífico.

"Hemos salido a buscar a Hanon, se ha perdido.

La comida está en la nevera, caliéntala solo.

No hagas ninguna locura.

Elizabeth."

-Mierda…-pensó el moreno de 6 años.-es por mi culpa…-y sin hacerle caso a Elizabeth salió a buscar a Hanon también.

-¡Hanooon!-gritaba por toda la colina, y por toda la selva. Buscándola sin cesar. Ya era bastante de noche cuando el pecoso llegó casi a la playa. Entonces, se acordó de un lugar…un sitio que le había enseñado él a ella aquel verano, antes de que llegara el frío del otoño, era una pequeña cala con una cueva de aguas bajas y cristalinas. Sabía que a Hanon le encantaba ese sitio. Y que a pesar de sus cinco años, sabía perfectamente como llegar, allí era donde la pequeña se apartaba del mundo cuando estaba triste o la regañaban. Ace bajo por el acantilado y las dunas que daban a la playa virgen y a la cueva. Entró en ella, no veía apenas nada con la oscuridad de la noche. Aun así la llamó.

-¡Haanooon!-nada-¡Haaanooonn!-nada de nuevo, solo el viento que chocaba con la rocas y se filtraba en ellas.-¡Vamos Hanon! ¡Soy Ace! ¿Dónde estás?-de pronto un sollozo, leve pero que él había reconocido como el de ella. -¿Hanon?-se adentró algo en la cueva intentado no tropezarse con las rocas.

-Ace…-susurró la pequeña. -ayúdame…-el moreno la había escuchado pedirle ayuda.

-¡Hanon!-aligeró el paso hasta que se chocó con algo que estaba en el suelo. Bajo la vista y la oyó.

-Ace…-sollozó. El pequeño intentó buscar su mano en la oscuridad, cuando la agarró tiró de ella para que se incorporara. Sin embargo la pequeña lanzó un grito de dolor.-me duele…

-¿Qué…te ha pasado? ¡No veo nada! maldita sea…-se agachó a su lado.

-Mi tobillo…-la morena se agarraba el tobillo derecho que sangraba.-creo que me he clavado alguna roca o algo y me duele muchísimo…-la pequeña lloraba.

-No te preocupes, saldremos de aquí-Ace le dio la espalda.-intenta montarte, te cogeré.-después de varios intentos, la morena se subió a la espalda de Ace con algo de su ayuda.- ¿lista?

-Sí…

-Pues vamos…-recorrió de nuevo la cueva por donde había venido hacia la salida, esquivaba las rocas ahora con algo más de dificultad e iba mucho más lento.

-Si quieres, déjame aquí y ve a buscar a mamá.

-Ni hablar, no voy a dejarte sola.-salieron a la playa y allí hicieron un alto en el camino para descansar.- ¿te duele mucho aun?-ya bajo la luna, la veía mejor.

-Sí…-Ace se sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y le vendó el tobillo.- ¿mejor?

-Sí, gracias.

-Continuemos entonces.-el moreno le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Espera Ace…-la morena lo agarró del brazo y el nombrado la miró.-lo siento mucho…

-¿Por qué me pides perdón Hanon?

-Porque soy débil…no os puedo ayudar en nada porque soy niña…lo siento…

-No digas esas cosas. Si no te dejamos venir con nosotros es para protegerte Hanon.

-Pero quiero aprender a protegerme yo sola.

-Pero…

-Es porque soy niña…-lo cortó. Por un momento los pequeños se quedaron en silencio. Hasta que él mismo sonrió.

-Vale.-se levantó de la arena y ella alzó la vista-te enseñaré a defenderte y vendrás con nosotros. ¿Vale?-la pequeña sonrió.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Por supuesto…y ahora…vamos a casa…

"Fin Flash Back"

Sin duda había cumplido con aquello. Hanon era una mujer muy fuerte en todos los sentidos…

…...

Pensaba en ella…el viento arremolinaba su pelo…el medio día se acercaba…lanzó un suspiró al viento y una sonrisa al mar que lo vio crecer y convertirse en lo que era…no se arrepentía de haber compartido en cierto modo su libertad con ella…ella…

"Flash Back"

-Soy un pirata, Hanon…-ella lo miró tratando de no llorar, pero manteniendo el silencio.-mi vida es el mar…y querría llevarte conmigo pero…

-Iré-lo cortó. Él se dio la vuelta y la miró sorprendido.

-No, Garp pondrá el grito en el cielo e irá a buscarte con la marina, Rayleigh no me lo perdonaría nunca y…

-No tienes intención de arriesgarte… ¿cierto? Solo hablas de unos actos que jamás se realizaran, eres un cobarde… Jamás podrás alcanzarme… si esa es tu forma de ser un hombre. Amando sin riesgos…sin vivir la aventura de dejar la vida por alguien…no sabes lo que es amar…

-Me pides la luna…y eso es algo inalcanzable, Hanon…al menos para mí.

-Eres como los demás…-la sequedad de sus palabras le dolieron.

-Y tú ocultas tu debilidad con palabras burdas.-atacó.

-Eso no es cierto…yo no soy una muñequita de papel como las otras con las que habrás estado. No soy débil…

-¿Entonces porque demuestras debilidad cuando me buscas implorando que me quede contigo?

-…-silencio.

-Solo intento protegerte…-le hizo entender.

-Pues esta vez no lo hagas…-y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Dos horas después la noche había hecho su parte dejando a las estrellas brillar en el cielo. Y él se echó en su cama mirando, a través de la pequeña ventana redonda y abierta, el cielo.

-Esto es una maldita enfermedad…-susurró. Se echó a un lado, e intentando evadirse de todo, se dispuso a dormir. Pero pasó el tiempo y el sueño no llegaba…agobiado se incorporó, sentándose en su cama. Cuando de pronto, llamaron a la puerta. Con pesadez y cansancio, encendió la luz y se levantó en dirección a la misma para abrirla. Y al hacerlo…

-Hanon…-ella se abalanzó sobre él besándolo con dulzura, sin siquiera mediar palabra. Shanks cerró la puerta y ella sin dejar de besarlo, lo arrastró a su cama, donde se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. Al separarse de ella, intentó hablar pero selló sus labios con su dedo índice.

-No digas nada por favor…-y después de mencionar aquella frase, se entregó a él, como en un intento desesperado de sentirlo cerca, con la intención de no decir adiós jamás…

Al terminar, lo abrazó con fuerza y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, mientras que él le acarició la mejilla con la única mano que tenía desde hacía diez años.

-¿Jamás te importó no?-le preguntó. Ella se incorporó un poco y lo miró a los ojos, negando y sonriendo.

-Nunca…-le tocó el hombro izquierdo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Hanon…?-fue sincero y claro, pero contuvo en sus palabras la dulzura del momento vivido hacia unos minutos.

-A ti…-él sonrió-quiero que no juegues a un tiras y aflojas conmigo.-volvería a arriesgarse, a perder…- He hecho las maletas, las he dejado en la puerta de esta habitación antes de entrar.-se sinceró- Voy a quedarme aquí si me dices que puedes compartir tu mar y convertirlo en uno de los dos. Si decides que puedo ser libre contigo…-él la miró sorprendido.- ¿Querías que te demostraba que soy una mujer fuerte no? Ahora necesito que tú no te andes por las ramas, y me digas si harás de tus palabras hechos o no…

-Me dijiste que jamás serías capaz de arriesgarlo todo por un hombre…que no serías capaz de dejar a tu hermana sola…

-Nerumi es más fuerte que yo a veces, quizás lo mío cuando estoy contigo sea una fachada y un escudo para impedir que me hagas daño, para saber que no eres como los demás.

-Jamás te haría daño Hanon…te lo he dicho una y mil veces…

-Pero no quiero palabras…quiero actos…

-¿Y qué ha cambiado para que ahora yo tenga que estar decidido a decir: sí?

-Porque ahora es mi sueño…

-¿Qué yo lo acepte?

-No…-sonrió-navegar contigo…ser libre a tu lado…poder entregarme a ti todos los días de mi vida como el de hoy…ser pirata…

-Pero…el mar no es como tu mundo…es peligroso y no estás preparada para ello Hanon…-como obviando la respuesta del Akagami, se levantó envuelta en una de las sábanas para recoger su ropa. Pero él se incorporó y le agarró el brazo con la mano derecha. Ella se giró.-Quédate…

-¿Para terminar la noche?-le preguntó enfadada.

-No…quédate para siempre…

"Fin Flash Back"

**He aquí otro capítulo, espero que les guste ^^.**

**Gracias Fan de Ace por el rewiev! ahí esta la charla de Luffy con su hermano, a ver que te ha parecido :) **

**Un beso!**


	14. Chapter 14

Elizabeth se había quedado completamente dormida en sus brazos. Bajó las escaleras para ir a la habitación de su hermana y echarla en la cuna. Abrió la puerta, y se sorprendió al encontrarlo sentado en la cama y apoyado sobre el respaldo totalmente dormido. Sonrió.

Dejó a la pequeña en la cuna y se acercó a él. Mantenía agarrada la mano de Hanon con la suya. Volvió a sonreír pero con algo de tristeza. Se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la frente a la vez que le apartaba algo el flequillo. Luego, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al baño, pero antes de entrar una voz la llamó.

-Nerumi…-ella se dio la vuelta. Y lo vio sonriéndole,

-Perdona, te he despertado.

-No importa, quería hablar contigo aun así.

-¿A sí? Dime…-se acercó y se sentó en el banquito que había a los pies de la cama.

-Quizás no sea el momento apropiado.-miró a Hanon y después de unos minutos de silencio habló- Pero… ¿aun estás dispuesta a venir conmigo?-sabía que le preguntaría aquello antes o después. Se quedó pensativa, lo miró a él, a su hermana y a la pequeña, luego suspiró y recordó las palabras de la morena… "Muéstrate firme en tus ideas, y él verá que has madurado y que contigo no se juega. Que si decidiera arriesgarse algo, está vez, una marcha atrás sería un adiós para siempre…"

-Sí…-contestó al fin.-me iré contigo…-el pecoso sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Aun así, también he estado pensando que quieras quedarte aquí hasta que Hanon despierte, ¿no?-lo cierto es que también había barajado aquella idea.

-Por supuesto, es mi hermana y no hay nada más importante que ella ahora mismo…-lo miró decidida.

-No me importará esperar a que eso ocurra para irnos. Si por casualidad, Marco tiene que marcharse, yo esperaré de todas formas.-sin duda estaba decido a recuperarla, el paso de aquellos años no habían hecho más que afianzar y darse cuenta cada vez más de lo que sentía realmente por ella.

-No te preocupes…eres comandante Ace, quizás a Marco le hagas más falta que a mí…-seguía manteniendo las distancias.

-Ni hablar…pienso quedarme hasta que tú decidas venir conmigo esa semana.-insistió.

-No te entiendo…no entiendo qué es lo que te ha hecho cambiar de idea…

-Digamos que te di mi palabra.

-Antes también me la diste y me fallaste, ¿por qué tengo que creerte y confiar en que no me hagas daño ahora?

-Porque está vez estoy seguro…

….

Luffy, Nami, Chopper, Usopp y Sanji habían subido al barco de Shanks.

-¡Shanks! Te traigo al mejor doctor del mundo, la curará en un santiamén.-el pelirrojo miró al renito que sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Luffy me ha contado lo que ha pasado, voy a hacer todo lo posible.-le dijo. Shanks sonrió.

-Gracias…-y los condujo hasta su habitación donde Hanon descansaba. Allí encontraron a Ace y a Nerumi.

-¡Hemos traído a un nuevo médico!-dijo Luffy alterando el tranquilo lugar.

-¡Chopper!-Nerumi lo miró contenta.

-Voy a ponerme a trabajar, así que necesito que todos salgáis de la habitación. Y también necesito que el médico que la está tratando venga.

-Voy a buscarlo-dijo Luffy y salió corriendo por las escaleras. Nami cogió a la pequeña aun dormidita y Ace se bajó de la cama para dejar trabajar al pequeño renito. Y todos salieron de la habitación.

-Os prepararé algo de comer mientras esperamos, estaréis hambrientos ¿no?-Sanji se remangó los puños de la camisa.

-Sí por favor Sanji-le sonrió Nerumi. Al instante una gota de sangre resbaló por la nariz del rubio.

-Claro Nerumi-chaan!

-Ten cuidado, aun está sensible…-Nami miró de soslayo al rubio con cara de pocos amigos y la joven sonrió, con sus nakamas allí, la alegría volvía y las esperanzas de recuperar a su hermana crecían más y más.

….

Tres horas más tarde, Chopper había acabado la intervención que le había realizado a la morena, y salió a dar la noticia a sus amigos.

-¡Chicos!-abrió la puerta del gran comedor, todos lo miraron.-he operado a Hanon,-informó, los demás escucharon-la causa de los infartos era una pequeña vena que tenía cerca del corazón que estaba obstruida y no dejaba fluir bien la sangre. Ha sido bastante arriesgada, pero…-todos lo miraban expectantes, el reno sonrió de felicidad- ¡lo he conseguido! Se recuperará con unas semanas de descanso.-todos lo miraron con la boca abierta y una sonrisa de felicidad. Shanks fue el primero que se acercó al renito para darle las gracias y un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Sabía que lo conseguirías!-sonrió Luffy aplaudiendo, a la vez que Nami se había enganchado a su cuello saltando de alegría. Nerumi por su parte, mantenía las manos sobre su acelerado corazón con lágrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa en el rostro. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que era realmente feliz. Ace se acercó a su lado también sonriendo. La peli castaña lo miró e instintivamente se acercó a él y lo abrazó un instante. El pecoso sorprendido de su gesto le correspondió.- ¡¿Podemos verla?-Luffy se acercó entusiasmado. Y Chopper asintió con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Pero no la despertéis aun!-gritó el renito. Luffy fue directo a Nerumi y la arrancó del brazo de Ace cogiéndola de la mano.

-¡Vamos Neru!

-Espera Luffy! ¡Aich!-y la arrastró corriendo por la habitación saliendo por la puerta.

….

Se hacía de noche y Marco quería partir. Ya todo parecía ir bien al fin y al cabo, Hanon se había despertado y había estado todo el día con los suyos, de manera que no había problema para marcharse al mar después de unos días por tierra. Avisó a Ace de sus planes, pues sabía que Nerumi se iba a ir una semana con ellos, de lo cual estaba encantado.

Ace llegó al barco de Shanks que aun estaba anclado en el puerto. Y entró en la habitación de Hanon donde casi había una fiesta montada, protagonizada por su hermano pequeño, Ussop, Chopper y Lucky, mientras los demás se partían de risa.

Se acercó a Nerumi que estaba cerca de su sobrina.

-Nerumi…me voy…-le susurró al oído. La joven dejó de reír para mirarlo con sorpresa.

-¿Ahora?-el moreno asintió y ella suspiró.

-Voy a recoger mis cosas…-se levantó del sillón y anunció-Chicos, nos vamos ya.-todos pararon y miraron a la pareja.

-¿Ya?-dijo Nami, la peli castaña asintió, le dio un beso a su sobrina y se acercó a abrazar a su hermana.

-Sé que harás lo correcto para ser feliz…-le susurró. Ella sonrió.

-Te quiero Hanon…muchísimas gracias…

-No digas tonterías hermanita…-se retiró de ella y fue hacia Shanks para darle un abrazo. Luego fue despidiéndose de sus nakamas. Ace aprovechó para decirle un "hasta luego" a Hanon.-Ni se te ocurra hacerle daño Ace…por favor…o te las tendrás que entender conmigo…y sabes que soy de las buenas…-su tono a de amenaza le erizó la piel.

-Tranquila, está vez estoy seguro al cien por cien.-le sonrió a duras penas y con un pequeño tic en la ceja derecha. Luego fue a estrecharle la mano a su hermano pequeño, él sonrió.-Luffy estoy orgulloso de ti.-se acomodó el sombrero.-quiero verte cumplir ese sueño ¿de acuerdo?-el moreno asintió entusiasmado.

-Y yo quiero verte vivo siempre…me lo prometiste…

-Y lo estoy cumpliendo…-el mayor sonrió.-además, no nos pongamos dramáticos, te la devolveré en una semana jaja.-miró a la joven que lo fulminó con la mirada. -emm…lo siento…-Luffy comenzó a partirse de risa.

-Veremos a ver esos dos como acaban…-le susurró Shanks a la morena.

-Jajaja, enredados seguro… ¡Hasta luego! Tened cuidado.

-Sí -y ambos salieron por la puerta de la habitación con una sonrisa en los labios. Esperando saber que aventura les esperaba el uno al lado del otro…

**Espero que os haya gustado! A consejo de mi amiga Ilet lo he modificado un poco igual que le otro capítulo ^^^**

**Un beso y Feliz Navidad! **


	15. Chapter 15

-¿Tardarás mucho?

-¿En recoger mis cosas? No…prácticamente tenía la bolsa echa esta mañana…-susurró la joven sin mucho entusiasmo. Ace la miró algo preocupado.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada…-no era capaz de mirarlo a la cara.

-Nerumi…no quiero que vengas obligada. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Estoy bien, simplemente estoy nerviosa. Es la primera vez que no voy a estar con ninguno de los chicos desde hace mucho tiempo y me da algo de pena.-miró atrás-además…no sé si está bien seguir a mi corazón de esta forma…

-Aun puedes arrepentirte, estás a tiempo de no venir.-a pesar de cómo se esperaba el comentario, a la peli castaña le sorprendió que sonriera con sinceridad pronunciando aquellas palabras.

-No, no pasa nada, supongo que irme contigo me ayudará a entenderme mejor a mí misma…-está vez ella fue la que le dedicó una sonrisa.-un cambio de aires no me vendrá mal ¿no?-él contestó con otra sonrisa.

Llegaron al Sunny y Nerumi fue a por sus cosas.

-¿Tooodo eso?-el equipaje constaba de bastantes dimensiones. Ella rió al ver su cara de espanto.

-Jajaja, vamos Ace, esto es lo básico que necesito, no te pongas así.

-¿Qué es lo imprescindible dices? ¿Dos maletas, una mochila, y dos macutos pequeños? Dios santo Nerumi…no vas a estar un año fuera.

-Peeero, lo necesito todo.-él aun miraba impresionado la cantidad de equipaje para tan poco tiempo. Ella rió- vaya cara… ¿No piensas ayudarme?

-Qué remedio…-resopló y cargó con algunas de sus cosas.

-No te quejes tanto, ¡Vaya tipo duro estás echo! Jaja-él no le contestó pero sin embargo soltó otra carcajada uniéndose a ella. Sin duda nada había cambiado…le encantaba verla así…reír…como si el resto del mundo no importara…como si sus problemas no hubiesen existido nunca…

Llegaron al Moby Dick, y Ace empezó a subir las cosas. De pronto entre la oscuridad de la noche y la neblina divisó a alguien. Una persona que llamó a la joven por su nombre. Ace intentó averiguar quién era y saltó del barco. La joven también intentaba visualizar quien la había llamado. La figura fue acercándose cada vez más hasta estar a la altura de que ella lo viera.

-Mihawk…-dijo. Ace miró al frente y cerró uno de sus puños, con la otra mano se bajo el sombrero de manera que se le ensombrecía el rostro. No sabía porque, pero durante el tiempo que la dejó hasta ahora, había tenido la sensación de que había pasado algo entre él y Nerumi en aquellos dos años…Tenía bastante intuición para su desgracia a veces…y sabía que seguramente, aquello que habrían tenido eran más que palabras…

-¿Podría hablar contigo un minuto?-le preguntó de una forma suave y serena.

-Sí…-Nerumi miró al pecoso, nerviosa por el acto impulsivo que podría llevar a cabo. Conocía como era Ace con un ataque de celos o de ira, y jamás le pareció ofensivo precisamente, sino el hombre más peligroso que había visto en su vida. Luego miró al Shishibukai que tenía delante. Lo cierto es que no se arrepentía de lo que hizo con él el día anterior, y estaba segura de que si con Ace no salía bien, él estaría esperándola siempre…

El rostro agachado del moreno, le impidió ver unos ojos que estaban llenos de rabia, un brillo que solo había tenido cuando volvió a ver a Kurohige en Marineford casi tres años atrás… tenía deseos de atacarlo y matarle allí mismo pillando al "supuesto" mejor espadachín del mundo desprevenido, pero…no podía…por ella…y en parte tendría todas las de perder, él también había probado a muchas mujeres en la ausencia de Nerumi…tenía que contenerse, así que se limitó a chistar con la lengua…

La joven se acercó. Sus ojos verdes que deslumbraban incluso bajo la luz de la luna lo miraron desde abajo en tono suplicante, como pidiéndole que no se organizara ninguna escena o impulso de pirata con él.

-¿Cómo está Hanon?-fue lo primero que preguntó.

-Bien…-le contó todo lo que había ocurrido con ella.

-¿Y tú…? ¿Estás bien?

-Sí…claro que estoy bien, o al menos eso creo… Voy a irme con…

-Lo sé…-le cortó. Y lo miró. Por un momento aquella mirada tan seria hizo que se temiera lo peor. Aun así, no pasó nada extraño, por parte de ninguno de los dos. Agradeció al cielo que Ace se estuviera controlando.

-Estaré bien Mihawk. Lo he decido yo.

-No confío en él.

-¿Y crees que yo sí? Me voy porque necesita demostrármelo.

-Te ha suplicado como un niño y tú has sido blanda con él…

-Estoy siguiendo mi corazón aunque me equivoque…tu siempre me has dicho que lo haga así…y te juro que si ocurre algo no te pediré nada…

-No digas tonterías Nerumi, si no me lo dices, me enteraré y me lo pasaré bien viendo como el filo de mi espada le desgarra el cuerpo…-ira en sus ojos-no permitiré que te haga daño de nuevo…

-Escucha…he hablado con él y creo que está muy arrepentido de todo lo que pasó. Y yo aun…-se calló al ver la cara seria de Mihawk-…me gustaría darle una segunda oportunidad…

-Entonces supongo… ¿Qué le has perdonado no?

-A medias…-agachó el rostro, pero él se lo impidió agarrando sus mejillas con las manos para que volviera a mirarlo.

-Dime la verdad.-le exigió.

-Ya te lo dije…le quiero…aun estoy enamorada de él. No lo he olvidado…

-Supongo que debo entenderlo…-soltó sus mejillas, y le cogió ambas manos.-entonces sé feliz…-sonrió.-y si algún día te hace daño otra vez, no dudes en avisarme.

-Lo haré…gracias…-Sonrió. Mihawk besó con devoción sus manos y se alejó de ella.

-Nos volveremos a ver…quizás…-desapareció en la neblina. Nerumi se quedó un rato mirando la oscuridad de la noche, pero al comprobar que había desaparecido fue a reunirse con el moreno, que mantenía la misma postura de antes.

-Ace…yo…-empezó a explicarse. "Nerumi eres tonta… ¿qué haces intentando darle explicaciones de algo de lo que no te arrepientes?" pensó para sí misma.

-No te preocupes.-levantó el rostro. Para su sorpresa él la miraba con una sonrisa.-no tienes que darme explicaciones. Lo…lo entiendo… ¿Vamos?-ella lo miró mordiéndose el labio inferior…" ¿Porqué reaccionas así…? ¿De verdad has cambiado…?" De pronto le cogió las manos y tiró de ellas, feliz.

-¡Sí! ¡Vámonos rápido! Marco va a matarnos después de esto…-sonrió. Lo notaba distinto, había madurado. Controlaba los impulsos. Sus impulsos que lo hicieron ser un pirata arrogante y algo presuntuoso, cruel, salvaje y despiadado en otro tiempo.

Subieron al barco… y media hora después, este zarpó en medio de la noche estrellada dejando a su paso el movimiento de las aguas cristalinas del mar de la libertad, que en cierto modo, compartían…

**Subo el capítulo antes de que acabe el año! Espero que os lo paséis bien esta noche y que tengáis una maravillosa entrada del año!**

**Espero que el que viene me acompañéis igual! Muchas gracias por todo!**

**Un beso! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

-¿Mi habitación?-señaló hacia el cuarto-¡Me encanta!

-Pues menos mal…al pobre de Ace le iba a dar algo esta tarde preparándotela. Pensó en todo lo que no debería de poner para que no estuvieras incómoda.

-¡Marco!-resopló el pecoso avergonzado por la confesión.

-¿Qué? -la peli castaña se unió a la risa.- ¿en serio? Jajaja Ace eres todo un romántico…

-Que poco agradecidos sois…-se asió el sombrero disgustado. Ella se acercó a él y se atrevió a darle un beso en la comisura de los labios.

-¡Pero si me ha encantado! No digas eso.-sonrió, aunque él permanecía con la misma cara. Ella lo miraba divertida-gracias…-y le bajó aun más el sombrero para que no viera nada.

-¡Ey!-se quejó.

-Jajaja, vaya par.-Marco los miraba curioso y divertido.

-Y ahora con vuestro permiso, voy a tomar un baño y a cambiarme, y como no quiero que participéis en el espectáculo, hasta luego chicos…-su tono seductor los dejó boquiabiertos, mientras ella encajaba la puerta de la habitación diciendo adiós con la mano.- ¡Ah Marco! gracias por dejarme estar esta semana aquí.

-Es…es un placer…-y cerró.-Tienes mucha suerte, ¿lo sabes?-le dijo el rubio tras salir del shock y de cierta imagen algo comprometida y que por respeto a su amigo trataba de no imaginar.

-Eso creo.-sonrió.

-Bueno, me ganaste la apuesta, creo que te debo unas cuantas comidas.

-Jajaja si…-salieron a la cubierta del barco y se apoyaron en una de las barandillas.

-Ehhh! Espera… no he perdido la apuesta.-lo miró desconfiado. Ace arqueó la ceja derecha.

-¿Cómo que no? La apuesta era ganarse a la chica.

-Noo, la apuesta era "acabar" con la chica-recalcó el acabar.

-Y acabé…-se le dibujó la sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

-¿En dónde? ¿En el parque? Me dijiste que no hicisteis nada. Has perdido, ¡me debes todas esas cenas!-No dispuesto a reconocerlo, el pecoso se quejó.

-¿Qué? ¡Ni hablar!-pero Marco se escabullía para no escucharlo-no especificaste el momento en el que tendría que "acabar" con ella…

-Ya…claro…si has perdido has perdido, ¡te fastidias!

….

Se metió en la bañera llena hasta arriba, el agua estaba tan caliente que el vapor empañaba el cristal del lavabo. Se había recogido el pelo en un moño y llevaba un pañuelo rosa anudado alrededor cuyas cintas caían sobre su hombro derecho. Todo estaba en silencio, así que tranquila y relajada, sonrió. Miró el reloj, era casi media noche, pero no le importó, en realidad no tenía apenas sueño…

Bajaba las escaleras, llevaba en sus manos una rica tarta de chocolate en un plato. Sabía que era tarde, pero esperaba encontrarla aun despierta. Quería intentar darle las atenciones que se merecía en su barco. Llegó a la habitación y miró la puerta cerrada, suspiró para armarse con un poco de valor, y llamó, pero Nerumi no contestó.

-¡Nerumi! ¿Estás despierta?-no habló muy alto dada la hora que era. Tras unos minutos y al ver que seguía sin abrir, volvió a llamar de nuevo, pero ninguna respuesta. Así que se decidió a entrar y si estaba dormida, le dejaría la tarta en la mesita de noche.

Entró sigiloso creyendo que estaba sumida en el sueño, pero para su sorpresa, encontró toda la habitación llena de vapor. Incluso su propio cuerpo empezó a arder por algunas partes del calor que hacía allí dentro. Soltó el plato en la mesilla y se acercó a la puerta más abierta que cerrada del baño.

Entró en él, intentando enfocar la vista y apartando el vapor con la mano, cuando de pronto la vio. Llevaba una toalla enredada al cuerpo y un moño con una cinta rosa. Las puntas de los mechones sueltos goteaban así como otras partes de su cuerpo como el cuello, el escote o la espalda, toda ella emitía vapor incluso del calor que hacía en el pequeño baño. Mantenía una pierna apoyada en el borde de la bañera y mientras con otra toalla se secaba.

-Emmm… ¿Nerumi?-la chica al oír su nombre, lo miró, gritó y dio un respingo hacia atrás mientras intentaba cubrirse, tanto que, aunque Ace intentara agarrarla de la muñeca para que evitar el golpe, la joven volvió a caerse dentro de la bañera llena de agua, mojando las toallas con las que se secaba. El pecoso se acercó a ella asustado y maldiciendo a sus reflejos.- ¿te has hecho daño?- Le ofreció la mano para salir de allí, pero ella le salpicó con agua de la bañera, agua que se evaporó casi al instante al tocar su cuerpo. Lo miró enfadada.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí? ¡¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡Sal inmediatamente del baño Ace! ¡Eres un…depravado!

-Pero si yo solo he venido…a…lo…lo siento Nerumi de verdad…-ella se había incorporado e intentaba cubrirse con la toalla mojada. Estaba guapísima, se podía apreciar un poco su esbelta figura y la rojez de sus mejillas por el calor, lo hicieron pensar en dar un impulso egoísta.

-¡¿Qué miras?-ella sabía que la estaba mirando pensando a saber qué.

-Eh…emm…nada…-intentó excusarse porque de piedra no era precisamente.

-No te quedes ahí parado y dame una toalla seca.-al ver que el moreno no se movía su enfado aumentó.- ¡Vamos! Y sal del baño por favor, intento cambiarme.

-Sí, claro…te…te espero fuera. Lo siento. Disculpa mis modales, no debía de haber entrado, no sabía que…-lo cortó.

-Por favor…-le contestó Nerumi enfadada e impaciente, toalla en mano y señalando la puerta de la habitación. El pecoso obedeció y cerró la puerta.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la chica salió de la habitación con un pijama de verano morado, pantalones cortos y camiseta con mangas cortas y un pequeño lazo zapatero a la altura del escote redondo. Comprobó como él se había sentado en la cama a esperarla, tal y como había dicho. Suspiró entre molesta y cansada.

-Lo siento Nerumi, no sabía que estabas aun en la bañera. Te he traído algo de comer.-el moreno señaló la porción de tarta que había encima de la mesita.-perdona mis modales…-volvió a repetirle. La joven volvió a suspirar, pero sonrió al ver la cara de pena del mayor. Aunque volvió a resoplar apartándose algo el flequillo que caía por su frente.

-Márchate Ace, quiero estar sola…-suavizó el tono.

-Mis intenciones no eran de…

-… ¿de ese tipo?, ya lo sabía, tranquilo, pero quiero que te vayas por favor…-la notaba incómoda.

-Vale, está bien, me iré…-como un corderito o un simple esclavo, se levantó obedeciendo fiel las órdenes de su dueña. Y se fue en dirección a la puerta del cuarto. A veces su orgullo se resquebrajaba por sentirse así de despreciado por ella, aunque sabía que tenía todas las de la ley. Sin duda, esta conquista sería horrible…pero quizás en un futuro demasiado gratificante, y él era de los que no se rendían por muy complicada que se le antojara la cosa. De pronto, la muchacha lo nombró.

-Ace…-él se giró-gracias…-"Te veo y me arrepiento, y vuelvo a ti como una niña pequeña… ¿porque me haces sentir tan débil?" pensó la joven mientras una tierna sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, a la vez que guardaba algo de la ropa que había traído en los cajones. Se sentó en la cama y cogió el plato con la tarta, a la que le pegó un buen bocado. -mmm…esta deliciosa…-Ace sonrió aun agarrando el pomo de la puerta.- ¿Quieres…?-le mostró la cuchara llena del delicioso pastel. El moreno se acercó a su lado, a otra cosa tal vez sí, pero a la comida era incapaz de resistirse. Abrió la boca cuál niño pequeño para que la cuchara rellena entrará en contacto con su lengua. Después mantuvo una sonrisa pícara en los labios mientras saboreaba el delicioso dulce. Ella lo miró divertida mientras se comía el trozo de pastel.

De repente y sin quererlo sus miradas se cruzaron, se sonrieron. El silencio y el calor, demasiado intenso, inundaban la habitación. Y en un impulso, él cogió el plato de tarta de sus manos y lo soltó sobre la mesita de noche, sin dejar de mirarla. Ambos sabían que estaban perdidos en cuanto se miraban más de cinco segundos seguidos de aquella forma. Poco a poco e inconscientemente, acercaron sus rostros, hasta rozar sus labios pero sin llegar a besarse.

Le agarró la nuca con la mano derecha mientras que con la otra sostenía su cintura, ella por su parte agarró los bordes de la camiseta blanca de mangas cortas abierta que él llevaba puesta.

-¿Por qué no me dejas empezar desde el principio?-le susurró casi con desesperación.

-No es que no te deje Nerumi…es que no puedo evitarlo…-contestó en el mismo tono rozando sus labios con los propios.

-Pero necesito espacio…

-¿De verdad quieres que te deje?

-Me dejaste ir una vez Ace…

-Pero no dos…-le apartó con delicadeza el mechón de pelo que le tapaba uno de sus ojos verdes.

-Por favor…no sigas…es un impulso egoísta y lo sabes…-como si hubiera leído su mente momentos antes en el baño.

-Te quiero Nerumi…-"Y haces que pierda la razón…que mi cordura se deshaga por completo…y me rindo ante ti…otra vez…como si mi orgullo no existiera…". Ella no contestó, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se acercó a sus labios para besarlos y profundizar el beso, "Te odio por hacerme sentir así…te odio con toda mi alma, eres el responsable de mi debilidad…corazón…" El moreno la correspondió y la empujó con delicadeza echándola sobre la cama, mientras él se tumbaba a su lado dejándose llevar por aquella caricia con un toque de exquisito chocolate.

Al cabo de unos instantes se separó de su beso para mirarla. Tenía un brillo precioso en los ojos, las mejillas sonrojadas y la sonrisa perfecta. Sentía un gran cosquilleo en el estómago y estaba realmente nervioso. Como si fuera la primera vez que estaba con ella así…como si fuera la primera vez que estaba con una mujer así…"no hay duda…me amas…"

La miraba sin sonreír, pero con ternura. Se sentía protegida a su lado, y aunque se supiera que era una mujer fuerte, aquella protección que él le proporcionaba le encantaba. Por unos instantes había dejado de tener miedo a perderlo. Por más que lo intentase, no podía ocultar que estaba totalmente enamorada de él, y que aunque le había rogado comenzar de cero, ni siquiera ella misma estaba segura de querer eso…

-Ace… ¿Te acuerdas de que cuando éramos niños y cuando nos volvimos a encontrar, me llamabas Neru?-le preguntó la joven con esa sonrisa brillante en los labios.- ¿Por qué ahora no lo haces?

-Pensé que eso pertenecía al pasado…otra época…-contestó él acariciándole la mejilla.

-Ya…pero el diminutivo me gustaba…-la de ojos verdes lo miró fingiendo ofenderse.

-Lo sé, pero no lo he hecho porque quería parecer formal…-puso cara pensativa, la joven rió.- en la fiesta funcionó.-sonrió con picardía.

-Jajaja sí… -pasó sus manos por detrás de su nuca-pero parecías demasiado formal para aquella desconocida…-volvió su tono seductor, él amplió más si cabe su sonrisa.-Oye…-tono que volvió en seguida a ser dulce.

-Dime…

-Gracias por respetarme aquella noche…aunque no lo creas fue eso en parte lo que me hizo confiar en ti…o en aquel "extraño".-sonrió-¿Sabes?-"Te quiero por ser mi error…"- Me encantó esa noche…tu y yo…después de tanto tiempo, dos extraños que juegan a descubrirse como la primera vez…-suspiró "Porque cuando estamos así se me olvida que me hiciste daño…"- y… lo cierto es que, no sabía exactamente porque, pero todos y cada unos de los gestos que mostrabas ocultando tu identidad me recordaban a ti…pero, después de tanto tiempo…no sabía si habías cambiado o no…-entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella mientras que apoyaba el codo contrario sobre el colchón para incorporase.

-A mí me pasó lo mismo, sobre todo cuando te miré a los ojos…tenía la sensación de que jamás se me olvidarían tus ojos, de ese brillo tan especial que los hace únicos, pero esa noche me desconcerté y llegué a pensar que no eras quien yo quería en realidad que fueses-"Sabía que eras tú…siempre tuve el presentimiento de que lo eras…y acerté…"

-Entonces se cruzaron nuestros pensamientos.-sonrió.

-No somos tan distintos después de todo, Neru…-y la nombró. La nombró de aquella forma que le gustaba tanto. Como años atrás…se abalanzó a él sin poder resistirse y lo besó con pasión en un impulso totalmente egoísta o quizás, compartido por los dos…"A veces ser "irresponsables" es lo que da emoción a la vida…y que se convierta en otra aventura por contar…"

**Muchas gracias por el rewiev becauseIamariett! Me alegra que te esté gustando el fic ^^**

**Te dedico el cap! intentaré subir prontito! **

**Un besoo! :D**


	17. Chapter 17

Se dejó llevar por ella y como años atrás la agarró de las muñecas, entrelazando sus dedos con los propios. No la dejó de besar en ningún instante, ni siquiera para que pudiera respirar. Se sentó casi a horcajadas encima de ella para después del beso poder hundirse en el aroma a azahar de su piel y en la suavidad de su cuello.

Ella lanzó un gemido al aire, dulce y delicado. Se mordió el labio inferior y cerró los ojos. Él, apartó una de sus manos del agarre fuerte que proporcionaba a sus muñecas para descender, sobre la ropa y acariciarle la pierna izquierda parándose a masajear sus muslos. Mientras tanto, se dedicó a besar y mordisquear uno de sus hombros, al que había despojado de cualquier cosa que lo cubriera, y a su escote. Siguió con el juego de las caricias. Soltó su otra mano y se incorporó un poco sobre ella. Nerumi abrió los ojos y como hipnotizada por sus pupilas negras, captó perfectamente lo que le indicó con la mirada. Por lo tanto y tal y como le había dicho sin palabras, se deshizo de su sombrero y su camisa blanca, mientras en él una sonrisa picante se le dibujaba en la cara, "para que quiero palabras cuando solo tu mirada me indica el camino correcto…ábreme tu corazón Neru…"

Le acarició el tatuaje que aún conservaba en la espalda, presionó con las yemas de sus dedos marcando el camino de su fuerte figura. Salió de su atadura de permanecer debajo de él y se sentaron sobre la cama uno frente al otro. Desabrochó el nudo de la cinta que se ataba a su pelo, sin dejar de mirarlo, se quitó los palillos que sujetaban su moño entrelazado dejando su pelo rizado casi rubio, suelto.

Ante aquel movimiento, él no pudo resistirse más y la atrajo contra sí tirando de ella con algo de brusquedad, agarrándola de una de sus muñecas y de la cintura, tras haberse soltado el pelo. La miró. Los dos permanecían serios y con cosquilleos en el estómago. Él le acarició el cuello apartándole el pelo que caía sobre su escote y despojó el otro hombro de la manga que lo cubría, el cual besó y mordisqueó con devoción, "eres la mujer de mi vida… entiéndelo por favor…"

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, con la respiración agitada y en un impulso instintivo, dirigió sus manos hacia la apertura de su pantalón y comenzó a sacarle el cinturón…" ¿Por qué ardo en deseos de jugar al mismo juego al que tu juegas conmigo? ¿Por qué me castigo así…?"

Ante aquel gesto, esta vez él si sonrió y la agarró del trasero para sentarla a horcajadas sobre sus rodillas. "jamás debí haberte dejado escapar…envidio a los que te tuvieron en mi ausencia…" Y la besó. Acarició su espalda con el pijama puesto, hasta su borde. Comenzó a subírselo hasta quitárselo, dejándola vestida con un precioso sujetador color coral oscuro. Comenzó de nuevo con sus caricias en la espalda sin permitirse el lujo de romper el beso. En una de esas idas y venidas, colocó sus manos en el broche del sujetador… pero antes de que lo desabrochara, ella le agarró las manos y las obligó a bajar hacia el borde de su pantalón corto

-Aun no es el momento…-le susurró al oído mientras se reía con picardía.

Después, se terminó de deshacer del cinturón y siguió con los botones del pantalón. Pero, esta vez, Ace la detuvo y se apartó de ella y de su beso para sentarse al borde de la cama. Ante aquel parón, ella lo miró con cara de preocupación, sentada con las piernas cruzadas en indio y las manos delante sobre las sábanas, "no te dejaré ir…", le preguntó en un susurro…

-¿Te marchas?-Él giró la cara y la miró con una tierna sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que no…-le contestó en el mismo tono de voz.-voy a quitarme las botas.-sonrió. Mientras, se las quitaba.

Ella, más reconfortada por su respuesta, se acercó por la espalda y lo abrazó. Ace sonrió. La chica, se alzó un poco y comenzó a besar su cuello mientras jugaba con aquel collar de bolas rojas que siempre había llevado. Él se sobrecogió ante la caricia inesperada de la joven.

-Pienso apagar el fuego que extiendes Ace…-le susurró al oído.

-Ni hablar…-se volvió a ella y la besó para echarla otra vez sobre las mantas y quitarle el pantalón corto que le quedaba de ropa con efusividad, mostrando las braguitas a conjunto que llevaba con el sujetador,-Antes evaporo yo tu agua…-y con una sonrisa altiva se puso "manos a la obra"…

….

Minutos antes…

El mar se agitaba, y las predicciones de tormenta parecían cumplirse. Marco dejó que Jozu se encargara de equipar al barco y preparar a todos para la tormenta que se avecinaba. De pronto, las olas comenzaron a hacerse muchísimo más grandes de la cuenta.

-¡Jozuu! ¡Voy a avisar a Ace! ¡Te lo dejo en tus manos un momento!-le gritó el rubio mientras bajaba como podía por las escaleras hacia los camarotes.-esta maldita tormenta no es normal…-refunfuñó mojado por las olas que habían alcanzado la borda del barco. Se acercó a la habitación de Nerumi, donde sabía que su amigo había ido. Ese comandante suyo era sin duda el más holgazán de todos. Llamó a la puerta y acto seguido, sin esperar respuesta, abrió-Nerumi, ¿Ace esta…?-pero abrió los ojos de la sorpresa.

-¡Aaaaah!¡Dios!-la peli castaña, al verlo, se incorporó tapándose con las sábanas, mientras Ace miró sorprendido a su capitán y con cara de pocos amigos.

-Lo…lo siento…-no supo que más decir, e inmediatamente el rubio cerró la puerta.

Dentro de la habitación…

-Deberías ir…-dijo Nerumi poniéndose de nuevo el pijama y algo seria.-será algo importante. El barco se está moviendo mucho…-él se incorporó con fastidio y se colocó la camiseta.-Dios santo…que vergüenza…-esta vez el moreno la vio sonrojada y se rió.

-Jajaja ¡mira el lado positivo! ¡Al menos solo estabas en ropa interior! Jajaja.

-¡Muy gracioso!-y le tiró un cojín que esquivó a tiempo al salir de la habitación.-idiota…

Cerró la puerta y miró al rubio con cara de malos humos y zapatos en mano, Marco lo observó con cara de circunstancia.

-No tenía ni idea de que ya la primera noche pasara esto…-se excuso con una sonrisa de culpabilidad. El pecoso sonrió.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Tengo toda una semana para ello-le guiñó.- ¿Qué ocurre?-se calzaba las botas.

-Es una tormenta. Deberías de estar arriba y no encamándote con Nerumi cuando tenemos problemas.-le reprendió de mala gana, pero sereno al mismo tiempo. De nuevo Marco volvió a transformar su faceta de amistad por la de Capitán y comandante.

-Lo siento.-no pudo contestar más cuando otro golpe los empujó hacia la pared más cercana, casi dejándolos caer al suelo de no ser por sus reflejos.

Ambos salían a la borda intentando mantenerse en pie por el pasillo. El barco cada vez se movía más de un lado a otro.-Es una tormenta bastante extraña,-informó el rubio a su comandante- no es normal que haya una con esta clase de olas por estas aguas.-nada más salir, una ola los empapó por completo.-¡Tenemos que sacar el barco de aquí!

-¡De acuerdo!-no había quién se entendiera con tanto movimiento. De manera que se dirigió a organizar a los demás un poco y a afianzar algunos cabos.

Otra ola más y el barco, aun con lo enorme que era, casi llega a volcar. Se sujetó de la barandilla a la que la fuerza del impacto contra las olas, había hecho trizas en algunos lados. Estaba de espaldas y con el viento a su favor. Otra ola más, y se tragó medio mar de agua salada. Se giró para asomarse por la borda a ver el nivel medio de las olas cuando divisó a lo lejos un barco. Con ciertos personajes demasiados conocidos por él…

-Kurohige…-susurró.


	18. Chapter 18

De pronto la tormenta paró y las olas empezaron a calmarse… el barco del pirata que años atrás había destrozado su vida, se dirigía hacia ellos a toda vela.

-¡Marco!-gritó a su capitán, el cual se acercó enseguida a donde su comandante estaba.

-No puede ser…-susurró.

-Zehahahaha- se reía con creces en la proa del barco-¡Comandante sigues con vida! Zehaha. ¡Mejor! ¡He venido a por el premio gordo que dejé hace tres años! Zehahahaha.

-¿El premio gordo?...-susurró Ace, cerrado sus puños con rabia, mientras le lanzaba una mirada de odio.

El barco de Kurohige estaba al alcance del suyo.

-¡Abrid los cañones!-gritó Marco que alzó la mano al cielo. La tripulación comenzó a moverse con rapidez para seguir las órdenes de su capitán.

-¡Yo no haría eso comandante!-gritó Kurohige.- ¡He venido a negociar!

-Ni hablar…-susurró, a la vez que bajó la mano-¡fuegooo!-las balas de cañón empezaron a salir disparadas hacía el barco de Teach.

….

Escuchó las explosiones, y se vistió a toda velocidad. Aquello parecía de todo menos una maldita tormenta. Salió de la habitación dejando la puerta abierta y fue corriendo por el pasillo. Subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta que la llevaba afuera. Calculaba que amanecía pero el cielo estaba totalmente negro y la lluvia le impedía ver algo.

-¡Ace! ¡Marco! ¡¿Qué ocurre?-gritó. Pero no la oyeron porque el sonido de los cañonazos iba en aumento. Se intentó acercar a donde ellos estaban pero un brusco estruendo la hizo caer a la cubierta del barco. Y de pronto…calma…

Ace y Marco contemplaban como Kurohige había alzado un puño al frente rompiendo la nada, demostrando que poseía la habilidad de su "padre".

-¿Qué demonios intenta hacer?-en cada palabra de Ace se recalcaba un sentimiento de odio extremo.

De pronto un crujido. Ambos se giraron y miraron al cielo. Nerumi sentada en el suelo hizo exactamente lo mismo, y vio como poco a poco el mástil central del barco junto con la vela se venían abajo.

-¡Oh Dios mío!-la joven se levantó corriendo en dirección a la baranda contraria a donde Ace y Marco estaban. El mástil cayó provocando un tremendo golpe.

Ace se giró de nuevo hacia el barco que estaba justo en frente de ellos. Se incorporó subiéndose a la barandilla, dispuesto a saltar, e incendió su mano derecha. Pero antes de ir, Marco lo agarró del brazo, el pecoso lo miró furioso.

-¡Suéltame! Va a destrozar el barco si no hacemos algo.

-¡Siento lo mismo que tú! Pero prometiste que no cometerías otra irresponsabilidad, así que bájate de ahí. Es una orden.- a regañadientes Ace obedeció.

-Zehahaha -Kurohige desembarco y se dirigió al Moby Dick acompañado de dos de los suyos. Cuando estaba a un palmo de él paró el pequeño bote en el iba montado. Marco y los demás simplemente lo miraban con repulsión.

-No pondrás un pie en este barco, Teach…-dijo el capitán.

-Zehahaha ¡has aprendido bien el papel de capitán comandante!

-No me llames así…-frunció el ceño.

-¡Ace! Espero que hayas analizado a conciencia la petición que te hice hace tres años, zehahaha.-el moreno lazó un gruñido y una mirada de asco.

-Matémosle…-le susurró a Marco.

-Es imposible hacer eso Ace, tiene las habilidades de su fruta y no solo esas, sino también las de nuestro padre. Además, sé que hemos crecido en fuerza, pero si lo intentamos y sale mal, no habrá manera de huir.

-Jamás huiré…eso lo sabes bien…-respondió el moreno. Marco iba a contestar cuando Nerumi los interrumpió.

-Chicos, ¿qué ocurre?-se asomó por la barandilla y lo vio. El corazón le dio un horrible vuelco. Miró a aquel pirata con terror y animadversión. -Teach…-susurró.

-¡Preciosa! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! Zehahaha.

-¿Qué hace aquí?-susurró y miró a Ace pidiéndole una respuesta que sin embargo no dio. Miraba a aquel hombre que lo llevó a Impel Down, y su mirada estaba llena de rabia y odio.

-¡Me alegra verte aquí! Es una suerte que no estés con ese maldito de Muguiwara.-Nerumi volvió a mirarlo aterrada, "Luffy…"

-Nerumi, vete a tu habitación.-le susurró el pecoso sin apartar la vista de su objetivo. Ella volvió a mirarlo.

-Ni hablar…-le contestó.- ¡No he venido para quedarme escondida! Y si te pasase algo yo…

-Te busca a ti.-Marco la cortó con aquella frase tajante.

-¡Vete!-le gritó el pecoso. Sin embargo ella no lo escuchó y miró a Marco.

-¿A mí?-su tono de voz resaltaba su sorpresa.

-¡Exacto! ¡El capitán de este barco se ha vuelto perspicaz! Zehahaha. Vengo a buscar mi recompensa.-Nerumi lo miró aun sin comprender.

-¿Qué?-susurró ella, en ese instante, Ace en un impulso protector, la cogió de la mano y la puso detrás de él.

-¡No la tocarás!-le gritó volviendo a prender su mano en fuego.

-Déjate de estupideces comandante. No la quiero a ella, aunque estoy seguro de que tiene que ser buena en bastantes cosas, ¿me equivoco? Zehahaha.-Ace estuvo a punto de volver a saltar para que se tragara sus palabras, pero Marco lo detuvo- He venido porque quiero lo que me corresponde por dejarla vivir hace tres años…

-¿Se refiere a…?-comenzó Jozu, que también miraba la escena.

-¡Tu hijo! Zehahahahaha! ¡Será miembro de mi tripulación! ¡¿Qué te parece comandante?-Teach volvió a reírse. Nerumi se había tapado la boca con ambas manos y Ace lazó una risa sarcástica.-Veo que te hace gracia…

-Me hace gracia porque ¡no! existe tal hijo Kurohige… y si existiera tendrías que pasar por encima de mi cadáver para llevártelo…-sonrió con suficiencia.-has hecho el maldito viaje en vano.

-¡Mientes! ¡Ese hijo debería de haber nacido hace tres años!-gritó enfadado.

-Pero no lo hizo…-está vez fue Nerumi la que habló y salió desde detrás de Ace, con el rostro agachado. En sus mejillas había dos rastros de lágrimas. El moreno la miró.- ¡mi hijo no nació por culpa de esa guerra que tu provocaste!-gritó con rabia.- ¡Maldito desgraciado!-en un rápido movimiento se subió a la barandilla y saltó del barco. Envolvió su mano de agua salada en haki para asestarle un golpe. El tirador que iba en el bote con Kurohige le disparó, pero sin embargo las balas atravesaron su cuerpo de agua.

-¡Neruuu!-gritó Ace. Teach volvió a alzar su puño en dirección a la chica y de nuevo utilizó la habilidad de Shirohige. Sin embargo el haki de Nerumi contrarrestó haciendo que se produjera un fuerte impacto.

Las olas se movían con violencia, los integrantes del Moby Dick se cubrían ante tanta luz e intentaban ver algo, mientras que los dos acompañantes de Kurohige cayeron al mar del impacto. Tras esto y al verlo sobre el suelo de la balsa agotado, Nerumi aprovechó para envolver al pirata en una burbuja de agua que le quitaría el aire por momentos. Poco a poco el pirata parecía ahogarse. Pero en aquel momento uno de sus piratas la agarró del tobillo con fuerza y tiró de ella para que callera al mar. Sin embargo, antes de caer susurró…

-Soru…-apareció encima de Kurohige en el aire, y de nuevo volvió a alzar el puño-¡Deja de burlarte de mí!-gritó con rabia, para a continuación asestarle definitivamente un fuerte puñetazo que lo lazó directo al mar, atravesando y destrozando el bote en el que había venido embarcado.

-¡Capitáan!-gritó Laffite.

-¡Esa maldita mujer!-gritó otro de su tripulación, Burgess…

Nerumi se sentó en la baranda del Moby Dick mirando hacia el lugar donde Teach había caído al mar y mostró cierta sonrisa malévola. Mientras tanto todos los de la tripulación del mismo barco la miraban incrédulos, incluso los propios Marco y Ace…sin duda, se había vuelto poderosa…

**Bueno aquí dejo el 18! Esta vez me he dado más prisa porque he tenido algo más de tiempo libre, pero ahora con los examenes a ver...**

**Espero que os guste un besitoo!**

**PD: Gracias Lady-ZRobin por los rewievs en ambas historias! me encantaron! :D**


	19. Chapter 19

-¡Marco tenemos que salir de aquí!-gritó la joven a un capitán que no terminaba de salir de su asombro.

-¡Capitán!-gritó Jozu.- ¡órdenes!

-¿Qué?... ¡Ah sí! Tenemos que salir de aquí pero si el mástil está roto, no tenemos movimiento.

-Del movimiento me encargo yo-Nerumi bajó de la barandilla.-solo establéceme la ruta, deprisa.

-Muy bien,-miró el Log Pose de Ace.

-La siguiente isla está a dos días de aquí.-dijo el moreno.

-Ya, pero necesitamos llegar ahora. ¡Nerumi! Todo a estribor y recto. Inténtanos llevar a tierra.

-¡Muy bien!-y la joven salió corriendo hacia la popa del barco.

-Jozu, organiza a los demás para ir reconstruyendo el mástil, así ayudaremos a Nerumi con el movimiento del barco.

-Sí señor.

-Ace.-el rubio miró al moreno-no dejes que Kurohige toque el barco y sin actos impulsivos o temerarios por favor...- El pecoso asintió.- ¡Vamos chicos quiero ver como vuela este barco!

Nerumi se había subido a la barandilla de la popa del barco, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Tras unos segundos volvió a abrirlos y tocó con decisión la madera del barco. Poco a poco, partículas de agua que salían de sus manos, fueron bajando hasta llegar al agua salada. Y tras unos minutos, se incorporó comprobando que el viento se había levantado. Sonrió satisfecha. Volvió a mirar al mar, y de nuevo llevó las manos al suelo de madera. De repente, y como si fuera igual que una tormenta terrible, una enorme ola, que chocaba con otras a su vez, apareció detrás y debajo del barco haciendo que se produjera un fuerte estruendo. Y que poco a poco el navío se comenzara a mover con bastante rapidez.

-¡Agarraos!-gritó el capitán al perder el equilibrio. Ace que estaba asomado a la baranda de madera, casi se cae al agua.

-Qué diantres fue eso…-de pronto el viento hizo que su sombrero saliera volando y notó como poco a poco el barco empezaba a moverse, miró al mar que había bajo el barco y observó como unas enormes olas le daban impulso-eres fantástica…-sonrió.

-¡Con que intentando escapar eh!-Ace alzó la vista y vio a Teach ya en su barco. Una vez más volvió a romper la nada y de pronto salió otra gran ola con la intención de tragarse el barco entero. Ace cerró su mano prendiéndola en fuego.

-¡Hikeen!-gritó, dirigiendo una llamarada aun más potente que la que lanzaba años atrás hacia la ola que se les venía encima. La mitad de ella quedó evaporada y la otra mitad cayó en forma de una fina lluvia de agua caliente.

Cuando volvió a mirar hacia donde Kurohige se encontraba en su barco, ya no estaba allí.

-Dónde estás desgraciado…-se dispuso a saltar del barco. Cuando oyó un grito y vio como salía oscuridad de la parte trasera del Moby Dick. Fue hacia la popa a toda velocidad.-no serás capaz…-prendió sus manos en fuego. Subió las escaleras y salió desde detrás de una de las paredes del cuarto del capitán del barco. Pero, antes de que pudiera hacer nada, recibió un horrible puñetazo en la cara que lo volvió a lanzar escaleras abajo e hizo que sangrara por la nariz y por la boca.

-¡Aaace! ¡Suéltame!-Nerumi forcejeaba tanto que casi era capaz de sacarse su propia muñeca.

-Zehahaha, ya no eres tan valiente. Soy como el mar y tu Akuma no mi no tiene ningún efecto sobre mí, no deberías de haberte descuidado, zehahaha. Deja de resistirse.

-¡¿Qué quieres de mí?-le gritó la joven ofuscada.

-Creo que ya he dejado claro lo que quiero preciosa. -Kurohige la alzó agarrándola de la muñeca para tenerla a la altura de la cara.-Además, no puedes dejarme en ridículo de esa forma y quedarte como si nada. Zehahahaha.

-¡Suéltala Teach!-gritó Ace con la respiración agitada y sangre en la cara. Kurohige lo miró con una sonrisa malévola en los labios, giró a Nerumi para que mirara al pecoso, sacó un puñal y se lo puso en el cuello.

-Mira querida, es tu caballero andante. Creo que tiene ganas de pasar otras vacaciones en Impel Down, ¿no te gustaría? Zehahaha.-la peli castaña miró al pirata con cara de horror.

-Te lo advierto Teach…déjala en el suelo.-Ace envolvió su puño en fuego dispuesto a atacar.

-Creo que no estás en condición de pedir nada comandante zehahaha.

-¡Atácale Ace!-gritó Nerumi.- ¡No te preocupes por mí!

-¡Qué bonita escena comandante!-el pirata acercó el puñal a la mejilla de Nerumi comenzando a rajarla. La sangre empezó a brotar de forma escandalosa. El moreno rechinó los dientes y chistó con la lengua, la ira le cegaba para poder pensar con claridad para que ese puñal que cortaba su suave mejilla no hiciera un peor estropicio en su cuello.-Creo que no lo tiene muy claro querida, zehahaha. Aun así, si deja que me vaya contigo, podrá ir a buscarte al nivel 6 de Impel Down, como tú hiciste con él, ¿no? Zehahahaha.

-¡Aace!-gritó la joven.

-Aunque también podríais ser generosos y darme a ese hijo vuestro para que sea parte de mi tripulación. El nieto de Gol. D Roger, hundiendo al mundo en la desesperación, ¿suena bien no? Zehahahaha.-se acabó. Hasta ahí podía llegar el maldito pirata que tenía enfrente de él. Sin pensárselo dos veces se lanzó, salvaje y entusiasmado por matar a aquel hombre, sobre él con la intención firme de acabar con su vida.

-¡Juukija!-susurró y lanzó su ataque por la espalda, haciendo que soltara a Nerumi y esta cayera al suelo tosiendo. La agarró de la muñeca y la colocó detrás de él.- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele la mejilla?

-Tranquilo estoy bien…-susurró la joven que se sentó en el suelo tratando de recobrar el aliento y apartando la sangre escandalosa que seguía saliendo de aquel corte.

-No te llevarás a nadie… ¡Y menos voy a perdonarte que le hayas puesto un dedo encima!-alzó su mano rodeada de fuego y de su haki de ataque contra él. A su vez Kurohige lo atrajo con la gravedad de su oscuridad, pero antes de llegar, y como ya sabía de qué iba su ataque, el moreno lanzó su Kyukaen evitando así que Teach le asestara el golpe y se quemara la mano. Sin embargo, en otra ida, el otro fue más rápido y le asestó a Ace otro puñetazo lanzándolo contra la pared y creando un boquete en ella.

Entonces, Nerumi, aprovechando un poco el desconcierto del pirata, envió unos lazos de agua salda del mar que salían de su cuerpo y lo ató con ellos, debilitando sus dos Akuma no mi. Lo levantó del suelo y volvió a lanzarlo al agua salada con fuerza. Tras hacerlo cayó al suelo de madera sentándose en él agotada…

**Es genial tener tiempo! Aquí el 19 espero que les siga gustando tanto como hasta ahora!**

**Gracias por los rewievs que me alegran el día! **

**Un beso enorme! :D**

**Eri**


	20. Chapter 20

Se levantó a duras penas y se introdujo en el boquete que había hecho Ace en la pared al ser lanzado. Lo buscó entre la madera y el desorden.

-¡Ace!

-Estoy aquí.-la joven se acercó a la voz que le había respondido, y lo encontró malherido sentado en el suelo entre tablones de madera rotos y cacharros.

-¿Estás bien?-se agachó a su lado apartando todo lo que podía a su paso-estás sangrando.

-No te preocupes, no es nada…-se pasó la muñeca por la nariz quitando un poco de sangre.-más me preocupa tu mejilla…

-Estoy bien tranquilo…Espera, que te vas a llenar toda la cara.-se rasgó parte de la camiseta que llevaba puesta.

-Estando tú… no hace falta que…

-Shhh calla…-lo interrumpió mientras le secaba la sangre que le salía del labio.

-¿Y Kurohige?-preguntó sobresaltando a la joven.

-Tranquilo, lo he tirado al agua-le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa en los labios-y ahora mis olas y tus chicos están haciendo lo suyo, estaremos fuera de su alcance en un periquete, ya lo veras…-Ace sonrió.-Es mejor que bajes, tienes unas heridas horribles.

El moreno se intentó levantar, pero el dolor de la espalda se lo impidió por completo.

-Espera, déjame ayudarte,-lo cogió de uno de los costados haciendo que apoyara su peso en su hombro, y se levantó con él.

-Creo que tengo trocitos de madera clavados en la espalda, y están haciendo bien su trabajo…-dijo irónico, la joven le miró la espalda y verificó aquello que él estaba diciendo poniendo cara de dolor.

-Tranquilo, te llevaré abajo. Cuando salgamos fuera de aquí aviso a Marco para que me eche una mano…

….

Media hora más tarde y con el barco fuera de peligro, Jozu, entró en la habitación del comandante con una gran bandeja de comida.

-Con toda esa comida se repondrá enseguida.-dijo Marco con una sonrisa en los labios y mirando la comida incrédulo.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Jajaja.-gritó Jozu.- y espera. ¡Porque traigo más!- y volvió a salir de la habitación.

-Aichh! Eso ha dolido.

-Deja de quejarte…pareces un niño pequeño.-Nerumi le quitaba algunas pequeñas astillas que tenía enterradas en la piel y le untaba alcohol para que se le cicatrizara.- ¡menudo hombre estás echo!

-Jajajaja-Marco se partía de risa por la cantidad de muecas de la cara de dolor que estaba poniendo su comandante, intentando no decir nada para aparentar que no le dolía.-bueno, gracias a los dos por lo hecho. Sobre todo gracias Nerumi, no sabríamos como hubiésemos escapado si no llegas a ponerle movimiento al barco.

-Estoy aquí para ayudar, no hace falta que me las des-la joven sonrió. Jozu volvió a entrar con más comida.

-Capitán, la suya está arriba.

-¡Dios mío! Salgamos del camarote antes de que la comida nos devore a nosotros.-rió el capitán, y sus comandantes lo siguieron-gracias Jozu, subamos a comer. Nerumi, ¿vienes?-ella lo miró.

-No, no tengo hambre. Luego subiré a comer algo más tarde, gracias Marco.-el rubio sonrió y junto con Jozu salieron del camarote de Ace, dejándolos solos.

-Me está costando aguantarme…-el moreno suspiró confeso cuando la joven hizo un parón para dirigirse a por más pañuelos de papel.

-No hace falta que lo digas hombretón.-su tono fue altivo a más no poder. Ace sonrió. La chica volvió con vendas para taparle las heridas de la espalda.- ¿Puedes incorporarte?

-Claro…-el pecoso se sentó en la cama dolorido.

-Agarra.-le tendió el principio de la venda, mientras ella le daba vueltas alrededor del torso.-si te hago daño dímelo.

-Ni hablar… ¿para que te rías de mí?-ella sonrió.

-No seas tonto…no me reiré de ti…-en una de esas idas y venidas, quedaron el uno frente al otro, sus miradas se volvieron a cruzar. Nerumi se mordió el labio y Ace tragó saliva. Entonces él rompió el silencio…

-¿Estás bien?-la joven agachó el rostro y negó con la cabeza. Él la agarró de la barbilla y la hizo levantarlo, una lágrima recorría su mejilla derecha. La secó antes de que cayera del todo.

-Lo…lo siento…-apartó su mano y le dio la vuelta sentándose en la cama mirándole la espalda. Ace suspiró, se mordió el labio y chistó con la lengua, a la vez que ella seguía rodeando su torso mientras le vendaba.-Ace…-habló-necesito saber algo-había parado su labor.

-Dime…-ni siquiera giró el rostro para mirarla.

-Sí…-hizo una pausa pensando bien lo que iba a decir-si el niño hubiese seguido conmigo… ¿tampoco hubieras sido capaz de abandonar tu libertad o al menos compartirla? Tan… ¿tan importante es como para no arriesgarla por él…?

-Hubiese sido diferente Neru…

-¿Y sin embargo conmigo solo no pudiste? -su tono de voz denotaba decepción y tristeza, Ace notó al instante que le estaba haciendo daño y la culpa volvió a carcomerle las entrañas. Terminó de vendarle, y se volvió a ir a por algo de agua para limpiarle la nariz y el labio partido, Ace la miró en su ida y venida, callado, serio...

-Cúrate esa mejilla antes de continuar conmigo…no me gusta verte la cara manchada de sangre por mi culpa...-ante la orden Nerumi lo miró sorprendida.

-Estoy bien Ace…no ha sido tu culpa…-replicó.

-Por favor.-volvió a "rogarle" con aquel tono serio que caracterizaba su voz en el momento. Sin más que decir la joven entró en el baño para llevar a cabo la petición del moreno.

Al cabo de un buen rato, ella salió del baño y lo miró arqueando las cejas.

-¿Mejor?-el pecoso sonrió a la vez que comprobó como la sangre había desaparecido y solo se dibujaba sobre su mejilla una suave línea roja.

-Sí.-aun permanecía sentado en su cama. Ella volvió y se agachó enfrente de él. Mojó el pañuelo en agua con sal y se lo acercó a la nariz, dando suaves toquecitos.

-Oye…-después de un buen rato de silencio la de ojos verdes volvió a hablar.

-Dime.

-Lo siento…siento lo de antes…pero es que…-suspiró-era mi niño y…tuve que saltar…-suspiró y de nuevo dejó su quehacer.-además me duele pensar que no quisiste estar conmigo o que solo quisiste quedarte conmigo porque no tenías más remedio…tengo miedo de que vuelva a pasar algo y te vayas…-confesó. Hacía tiempo que a Nerumi no le resultaba del todo difícil confesar sus miedos a aquel hombre que tenía frente a ella. Se dijo y se convenció que si sabía de sus debilidades, defectos y aciertos, él sabría de la confianza que le depositaba.

-Esta vez estoy seguro Nerumi, créeme.

-Eso intento. Confío en ti Ace, siempre lo he hecho. Hasta cuando te marchaste.-por primera vez el odio y el dolor parecía menguar al pronunciar aquellas palabras.- Hace unos minutos te he confiado mi vida, no puedo confiarte nada más grande. Pero me aterra cualquier imagen que sea verte partir…

-No me iré…

-Te marchaste porque lo que mi padre dijo era verdad, ¿cierto?-esta vez, él fue el que agachó el rostro.

-Sí…tenía miedo de no poder darte todo lo que esperabas…-si quería confianza, pensó Ace, la tendría.-tenía miedo de hacer realidad tu sueño y que vivieras en un infierno…miedo a que te alejaran de mí, a que te hicieran daño…a que mataran a ese hijo que deseo más que nada en el mundo que sea tuyo y mío…-ella se incorporó sorprendida al oír aquellas últimas palabras.

-¿Aun sigues…-dudó a la vez que lo miraba de reojo.-…queriendo tener descendencia?

-Por supuesto. Y tú eres la mujer perfecta para ello Neru…

-Solo me necesitas para eso…-sin embargo el dolor y el rencor volvió-para darte todos los hijos del mundo…para eso me quieres en realidad…

-Eso no es cierto Neru…-Ace la miró incrédulo. ¿Por qué no le creía?

-Sí nuestro hijo hubiese nacido, te hubieses quedado por compromiso y no por mí de eso estoy segura…

-¡Oye! ¡Te quiero! Y yo también lo pasé mal con lo que ocurrió…-contestó molesto. A veces no la entendía y le crispaba los nervios. Se sabía de su poca paciencia.

-No tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que es perder a un hijo Ace… ¡Puedes sentir toodo el dolor del mundo! Me da lo mismo, pero el día que pasó aquello, lo único que me dijiste es que "ya tendremos otro", como si aquel no hubiese sido lo suficientemente importante para ti, ¿Qué quieres que piense de eso?

-¡Y qué podía decirte yo en ese momento! No sabía que decirte para reconfortarte.

-¡Algo mejor que eso me habría ayudado más seguro en estos tres años!-"Y volvemos al principio…somos incapaces de entendernos…"

-No te quiero solo para que tengas a mis hijos Neru…

-¿A no? ¿Y para qué me quieres entonces? ¿Para el calentón quizás? ¿Cómo anoche?

-¡Nerumi!-le gritó, había perdido los estribos. No le iba a consentir que lo tachara de provocador o acosador cuando no lo era. "¿Por qué no abres los ojos de una maldita vez…?"

-¡Ni Nerumi ni nada! Aprende que no voy a andar más detrás de ti para concederte los favores que se te plazcan. No soy ni tu diversión, ni tu juguete-le dio la espalda ofuscada-¡y no sé si quiero ser la madre de tus hijos!-y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta de un portazo…

El moreno se levanto de la cama y le propinó una patada al suelo del coraje para luego llevarse los nudillos a la boca y morderlos para no gritar por su propia frustración y culpa. "No juego contigo, de verdad…créeme…lo único que quiero es que me devuelvas tu corazón…". Suspiró agotado y cansado para luego echarse en la cama y se llevarse las manos a la cara para clamarse y pensar con lucidez. Sin embargo, la falta de sueño de la noche anterior lo pilló totalmente desprevenido y sin quererlo, tras abrir y cerrar pesadamente los párpados durante unas cuantas veces, se quedó totalmente dormido dejándose vencer…

….

Bajó al comedor del barco, todos estaban allí entre risas y cantos celebrando la gran victoria sobre los piratas de Teach y su tan lograda huida hacia un sitio "seguro" en el mar. Nerumi se acercó a Marco.

-Marco… ¿tienes por ahí un Den den Mushi?-le preguntó.

-Sí, en mi camarote debe de haber uno.

-¿Te molestaría que lo usara?

-En absoluto.-sonrió. Sin embargo había calado aquella sonrisa falsa desde que lo nombró. Y antes de que ella se largase de allí, el rubio agarró su muñeca y la hizo girar -Nerumi, ¿estás bien?

-No lo sé…supongo que necesito aclarar un poco todo lo que ha pasado. Y estar un rato a solas para descansar…

-Está bien…date tiempo, es lo mejor.-le sonrió sereno. Ella lo correspondió.

Así, la joven se soltó del agarre y volvió a subir las escaleras en dirección al camarote del capitán. Minutos después, entró en él y encontró lo que buscaba. Entonces llamó.

….

-La última travesía.

-Ni hablar…ya estoy bien, no seas pesado…

-No soy pesado, y sé un poco más responsable Hanon, es tu salud.-la morena sonrió con la pequeña en brazos.

-Vale…el último viaje…pero…-lo miró de reojo.

-NO me importa, así que cambia esa cara de culpabilidad, te la debo.-ella sonrió.

-¿Y qué plan tienes? ¿Dónde piensas anclar el barco?

-Es posible que lo haga en tu aldea…

-¿Fuschia? ¿Hablas en serio?-lo miraba sorprendidísima.

-Por supuesto que sí. Tengo ganas de ver al cascarrabias de Woop Slap jajaja me reía mucho con él. Y de ir al bar para ver a…-pero calló. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

-¿A quién Shanks?-su tono amenazante casi le corta la respiración.

-A… las mesas y las… sillas…y al sake…-salió corriendo de la habitación, mientras la morena se partía de risa y le tiraba un cojín.

-Jajaja ¡Era broma!

De pronto sonó el Den den Mushi. Y ella lo cogió.

"-Emmm, ¿Hanon?

-Sí, soy yo. ¿Quién es?

-Soy Neru.

-¡Ahh! ¡Nerumi! ¿Qué tal estás?

-Pues intentando encontrar los motivos para dejar de arrepentirme de haber venido…-"estaba enfadada contigo y de verdad…quería que me valoraras más y que te anduvieses menos por las ramas, con aquellos juegos que me hacían caer en tus brazos…"

-No deberías de haber cedido…

-¡Qué razón tienes!...

-¿Te has peleado con Ace? Pues vaya plan…

-Dios…hablas como Luffy…-la morena rió al otro lado del auricular.

-A ver… ¿Y qué ha sido esta vez?

-¿Qué que ha sido? Pues lo de siempre Hanon, que soy estúpida y caigo y caigo…y vuelvo a caer…

-Entonces no estás enfadada con él.

-¡Sí! Estoy enfadada con su irresponsabilidad, estoy enfadada porque espera que todo se solucione solo o con el tiempo… ¡y no es así!

-Yo creo que más bien estás enfadada contigo misma.

-También… ¡Dime porque no puedo decirle que no!-se sentó en el sofá rendida y apoyó una mano en su mejilla. Hablaba con resignación y aquello hizo sonreír a la morena que escuchaba a través del auricular.- Me avisaste de que lo intentaría por otro lado y lo ha intentado y he caído para variar…

-¿Te has acostado con él?-fue directa.

-Si no hubiese habido interrupción, lo hubiera hecho, sí…

-Uf Neru…sí que te has dejado llevar…-rió. Sin embargo el enfado de Nerumi parecía ir en aumento.-bueno, no sé… al menos no lo has hecho…-Hanon intentó quitarle hierro al asunto. Sabía como se las gastaba su hermana pequeña cuando se enfadaba.

-Ya, pero aun así, estoy cansada de sus contestaciones, de que se plantee su vida conmigo como un juego, parece que piensa solo en él y le da lo mismo todo lo mío.

-No voy a defenderlo, a veces Ace es bastante egoísta.

-¡Vaya gracias por estar de mí lado!-aquel tono de falsa dramatización griega exasperó a la mayor.

-Eii.-le contestó molesta. Nerumi resopló.

-Lo siento Hanon…es este dichoso tema el que me pone de los nervios... No sé, para él es, como si solo fuera la mujer perfecta para que le salgan los hijos que quiere… y a este paso…-suspiró-es posible que cambie con respecto a lo que siento por él…

-Es imposible dejar que estar enamorada de una persona de la noche a la mañana. No has dejado de estarlo ni en tres años…

-Lo sé, ¿pero qué me queda?

-Te lo dije…te está infravalorando. Y tú sigues accediendo a sus historias y jueguecitos. No lo hagas, sé que has madurado y que puedes hacerlo, ¡eres fuerte! Intenta evadir el contacto aunque te mueras de las ganas por dentro.

-Sí, eso es fácil decirlo…pero difícil hacerlo…

-Ahí está el reto. Conozco a Ace, y le molestará bastante tu indiferencia en cuanto a ese tema y en cuanto a otros.

-Entonces juguemos a pensar que el uno no existe para el otro y viceversa, ¿no? Así no solucionaré nada.-sin duda estaba resignada.

-¿Eso crees?

-No lo sé…Quiero que se dé cuenta de que para estar conmigo tiene que ser más responsable, que tiene que comprometerse.

-Uffff…a él, el compromiso le mata…

-Ya, y no se decide…y por eso estamos así…no hago más que darle vueltas a la cabeza para intentar averiguar como puedo hacerlo reaccionar. Lo quiere todo y no quiere nada a la vez.

-Creo que está tan perdido o más perdido que tu. Vuestra relación está totalmente sin rumbo fijo…-ironizó. Nerumi resopló.

-No sé si simplemente quiere que lo perdone o quiere algo más…-se mordió el labio- Dios…Hanon, siento darte este dolor de cabeza…

-Para que están las hermanas mayores-sonrió.-y ¿por qué no pruebas a ponerlo celoso?

-¿Celoso? Es imposible. Ya lo hice picándolo con lo de Luffy y…

-¿Cóomo? ¿Luffy y tú?-le preguntó incrédula.

-¡¿Qué? ¡No! No digas esas cosas…si se lo dije tenía ese fin…ningún otro...no ha pasado nada… ¡Somos familia Hanon! ¡Era una mentira piadosa!

-Lo has dicho tú, que conste.-se excusó riendo, Nerumi sonrió un poco a duras penas.

-Es imposible ponerle celoso, parece de piedra créeme. Antes de venirme con él nos encontramos con Mihawk….

-Uuu… ¿y sabía que tu y él…?

-No, pero por la reacción que tuvo supuse que sí. Y aun así, cuando volví con él, hizo como si nada. Le dio totalmente igual. Sé como es de impulsivo y posesivo con lo que cree que le pertenece. Si me quisiera, no le diera igual, me hubiera dicho que le diera alguna explicación o se habría dado de tortazos con Mihawk como el pirata bárbaro que es en contadas ocasiones ¿no?

-¡Ahí no has sido tú muy lista!

-Vaya gracias… ¿Cómo que no?

-A ver Neru…analiza, no es que le haya dado igual, es más, por supuesto que no le ha dado igual, ¡parece que no lo conoces!-la peli castaña la escuchaba atenta-simplemente quería llevarte con él, quería demostrarte que sabe controlarse, quería demostrarte que "no le afectan" tus aventuras pasadas, empezar de cero contigo como le pediste ¿entiendes? Por eso quizás no reaccionó como lo hubiera hecho un hombre celoso, matando a su víctima sin compasión. Pero que no reaccione no signifique que no lo esté.

-¿Entonces?

-Yo volvía a intentarlo, si con lo de Luffy no hizo nada y con Mihawk tampoco…

-Sería interesante ver cómo reacciona una vez más…a la tercera va la vencida ¿no?

-¡Exacto!

En ese instante abrieron la puerta del camarote, ella alzó la vista y lo vio. Decidida a pensar que a veces la suerte estaba de su lado. Algo tendría que estar preparando el diablo para cuando muriera con total seguridad. Y de pronto casi como un reflejo, una sonrisa pícara se le dibujó en la cara.

-Emmm…Ner…-intentó hablarle pero ella lo cortó y no precisamente para contestarle.

-¿Puedes esperar un segundo Mihawk? Han entrado a husmear…-Ace la miró incrédulo. Ella simplemente salió por la puerta, orgullosa, altiva, pasando por su lado sin decirle absolutamente nada.

Al salir, se dirigió a su habitación, mientras por los pasillos comentaba la jugada con su hermana.

-Sí, sin duda me parezco muchísimo, jajaja.

-¡Cállate! No veas la cara que ha puesto…

-Eres mala…y tienes la lengua afilada.

-Noo…simplemente quiero que se dé cuenta de que no soy como las demás…

**Aquí lo dejo! Ya mismo se acaba! :(**

**Espero que les guste! Un besooo :D**


	21. Chapter 21

-No me lo creo…es imposible… ¡tendrá cara! Encima de que…-le dio una patada al suelo y luego lanzó un grito colérico y rabioso al aire del camarote.

-Enfurruñándote no arreglarás nada…-su amigo suspiró. Aquella convivencia no acabaría muy bien. Al menos para los nervios de su comandante.

-¡Me da igual! ¡Me importa todo una mierda! Estoy cansado de ir detrás de ella para que luego tenga que ver estas cosas…

-Es normal Ace…después de lo que pasó, no esperarás que ella te abra las puertas de su vida de par en par de nuevo. También habrá tenido algo, como tú has tenido lo tuyo.

-Sí pero yo no voy por ahí restregándoselo. Y menos presumo de delante de ella.

-Y ni lo intentes…-ironizó el rubio.

-Creo que en ese aspecto he hecho lo correcto…-el moreno siguió como si no hubiese escuchado.

-No te lo niego.

-Muy bien,-se levantó del sofá como si tuviera la más genial de las ideas- si quiere jugar al juego de los celos, juguemos. Yo también me sé las mías.

-Ni se te ocurra…-le advirtió su capitán.- ¿Quieres recuperarla?

-Ahora mismo preferiría que se fuera…

-Uf…-lo miró con cara de circunstancia. "Es cabezón hasta la saciedad a veces…"pensó.

-Me está pisoteando el poco orgullo que me queda…me está humillando como le da la gana y se está riendo de mí y de todo lo que le he dicho…

-Si tan solo la entendieras…-susurró el rubio, más para sí que para el mundo.

-¡Esa maldita mujer se ha pasado de la raya! No le voy a volver a permitir que me hable como si fuera un don nadie… ya estoy harto de sus estupideces…

-Te arrepentirás de lo que estás diciendo.

-¡Ni hablar!

-¿Acaso os gusta haceros daño el uno al otro? ¡Parad de una vez!-esta vez el capitán parecía que perdía los nervios. Aun a pesar de la serenidad que se reflejaba en su rostro.

-Creo que me esforzado bastante por esto.-el pecoso asintió dos veces.

-No lo suficiente Ace…estás siendo egoísta…-le reprendió cual niño pequeño.

-¿Egoísta yo?

-Sí, ahora mismo estás pensando en lo que a ti te conviene. En mi opinión ella se ha esforzado en intentar arreglar esto más que tú, por el simple hecho de venir aquí y aceptar tu invitación a este barco, e incluso por el hecho de hablar contigo fíjate. Otra no te hubiese dado tal consuelo…no has hecho más que ella eso te aseguro…

-¿Cómo que no? ¿Acaso no te parece suficiente aguantar el tipo delante de "ese"? ¡Si tan agusto está con él que se vayan juntitos! Y que no me dé tantos rodeos…

-Te costó hacerte con ella y enamorarla, es lógico que te cueste recuperarla.-suspiró al ver como Ace pasaba de sus palabras y lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Sabes cuál es tu problema?

-¿Cuál? Deslúmbrame.-ironizó cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose contra la puerta cerrada.

-Que no te has parado a pensar en lo que ella quiere, en lo que siente…

-¿Cómo que no? Quiere cumplir su sueño, eso es lo que quiere, el problema que tiene es que juega a dos bandas.

-Que yo sepa, ella no está contigo, por lo tanto no está jugando a ninguna…Y el problema que tú tienes es que todavía piensas que te pertenece…

-¡Por supuesto que no me pertenece! Puede hacer lo que quiera.

-Según como te estás poniendo diría que no puede hacer lo que ella quiere…

-…-

-A ver… ¿la quieres? ¡Pues despierta! No se trata de demostrarle o de implorarle que te perdone con un beso, un abrazo o una noche…ni dos, ni tres…piensa un poco. ¡Eso no es lo que ella quiere! ¿Entonces qué querrá?

-Reírse de mí…-ironizó.

-Piénsalo. Y no hagas algo de lo que luego puedas arrepentirte comandante…-aquello le hizo recordar su acto impulsivo cuando fue tras Teach, tres años atrás…y a lo que le llevó…

-No puedo estar detrás de ella toda mi vida…-suspiró cansado

-¿Pero sabes que lo estarías verdad…?-Ace calló. Sabía que muy en el fondo Marco tenía toda la razón del mundo. Sabía que la buscaría hasta donde fuese con la simple excusa de volver a verla- ¿Crees que quiere de ti que la sigas como un perro faldero?-el moreno se encogió de hombros-Piensa más… ¿qué quiere ella? ¿Un tipo inseguro y que le "asusta" hasta su propia sombra?

-Eii!-le miró ofuscado. Marco rió.

-Piénsalo…no se trata de pensar en ti, sino en ella…no solo en su sueño, sino en todo lo demás, piensa en ella como mujer, no como en una niña… ¿Qué crees que necesita Nerumi para ser feliz?-y salió de la habitación dejándolo solo…

-Genial…-se levantó de su asiento y se colocó el sombrero ofuscado-entonces lo intentaré una vez más…la última…

….

De nuevo había caído la noche, el barco llegaría a la siguiente isla al amanecer para intentar recuperarse del ataque de Teach. Y después de su conversación con Marco, además de darle vueltas a la cabeza sobre su situación con ella, Ace se había quedado totalmente dormido.

Nerumi fue directa a la habitación de Marco para dejar allí el aparato que había usado por la tarde. Sabía que todos estaban cenando, así que como no estaría allí sería el mejor momento para dejarlo. Abrió la puerta, sus maderas crujieron. Encendió la luz y gritó.

-¿Pero que hace aquí?-se preguntó a sí misma cuando lo vio durmiendo como un bebe, echado sobre la mesa.-está por todas partes…-susurró para no despertarlo. Se acercó a la mesa y dejó el teléfono encima, lo miró, y en su rostro se dibujó una media sonrisa por el mini charco de babas que tenía alrededor de su boca abierta de par en par. De repente negó con la cabeza, "¿Por qué sonríes Nerumi? Tienes que ser dura…" habló consigo misma. Así que salió de la habitación y pegó un portazo. Instantáneamente, Ace dio un brinco en la silla despertándose.

-¡Mmmm! ¡Qué gran siesta!-se desperezó y bostezó un par de veces antes de levantarse de la silla-¿Qué habrá sido ese ruido?-volvió a bostezar, todavía somnoliento, y se frotó los ojos.-Bueno…creo que va siendo hora de comer…-y salió de la habitación en dirección al comedor.

….

-¡Eiii! ¡Comandante! ¡Sigues vivo!-el moreno miró a Jozu con cara de pocos amigos.

-Creo que se acaba de despertar-Marco lo miró riéndose.

-¿Qué os pasa? Dejad que tenga la cara que quiera.-se sentó a su lado en el banco y cogió la primera pieza de carne que vio.

-¡Es verdad Jozu! Está enamorado…dejémosle.-rió el rubio.

-No os enamoréis nunca…-advirtió de mala gana.-a las mujeres no hay quién las entiendan…son un problema.-se tragó el trozó de carne y luego bebió un gran sorbo del líquido de su jarra.

-¡Ni que lo digas!-casi se atragantó con el líquido tras escuchar una voz femenina detrás de él, "mierda Ace… ¡¿porque siempre la lías?" Se giró poco a poco, pero cuando se dio la vuelta ya no había nadie.

-¿Me estoy volviendo paranoico? ¡Qué rayos…!-pero no terminó de maldecir, porque Marco le señalaba su izquierda y a él le dio por mirar.

-¿Nerumi no te sientas con nosotros?-preguntó Jozu.

-Me encantaría, pero creo que soy un estorbo para cierta persona…-su tono fue despectivo, Ace resopló con fastidio-así que me marcho a mi habitación. Allí cenaré sin la presencia de alguien que me considere un problema…

-¡Vale muy bien, se acabó!- Ace le dio un manotazo a la mesa y se levantó enfadado alzando el tono de voz. La peli castaña ignoró el gesto, subió las escaleras y salió del comedor. Él también se levantó y fue tras ella, sin embargo esta vez su enfado era bastante evidente. Esta vez era el colmo, la gota que rebasa el vaso lleno, no solo se dedicaba a pisotearle el orgullo en la intimidad sino también delante de los suyos. Había llegado a un límite en el que la humillación era hasta odiosa, doliéndole hasta un punto demasiado fuerte como para ignorarlo. Esta vez le aclararía ciertos aspectos a esa niña malcriada y caprichosa que creía tener aires de gran mujer. No se volvería a atrever a jugar a sus anchas con él. Estaba cansado, enfadado y se sentía terriblemente rabioso. Y la culpa pasó a un segundo plano…

Sintió que él venía detrás por lo que aligeró el paso, llegó a su habitación y cerró la puerta, sintiéndose por unos instantes refugiada entre aquellas cuatro paredes…se había excedido, pensó con la respiración agitada por la carrera y la angustia en su pecho…pero su cabeza le dictaba que no debía arrepentirse de aquello, ni de lo anterior…él se lo merecía…Ace se merecía aquello y más por todo lo que ella había sufrido… Al minuto, él llamó, sobresaltándola. Más aun cuando empezó a golpear la puerta. Estaba enfadado y por un instante, el miedo se apoderó de su cuerpo y por instinto se refugió abrazándose a sus rodillas para mirar la puerta, que pronto caería si sequía en aquel estado.

-Nerumi, tengo que hablar contigo abre la puerta.-lo oyó, pero ella no contestó.- ¡sé que estás ahí abre la puerta! ¡Tu humillación ha llegado demasiado lejos!-gritó. Pero nada.-Si no la abres tu, la abriré yo…-ella siguió sin contestar.- ¡Genial! ¡Tú lo has querido!-estaba totalmente decidido a girar el pomo de la puerta e incluso tirarla abajo de una patada si tenía el pestillo echado para poder soltarle un sermón de los gordos, cuando las palabras de Marco aquella tarde, retumbaron en su cabeza e hicieron que se detuviera en seco…"…No se trata de pensar en ti, sino en ella…no solo en su sueño, sino en todo lo demás, piensa en ella como mujer, no como en una niña…¿Qué crees que necesita Nerumi para ser feliz…?"

"¿Feliz?" Y de pronto la culpa volvió. Desde luego que quería hacerla feliz, pero ¿porqué tenía la horrible sensación de no haber pensado en eso en todo aquel tiempo? La rabia había desaparecido y en su lugar solo sentía repulsión hacia sí mismo y su comportamiento. ¿Desde cuándo estaba dispuesto a hacerle daño? ¿Cuándo había perdido el control de aquella manera? ¿Él?… que mataría a cualquiera que se atreviera a hacerle daño… ¿Desde cuándo la insultaba de aquella manera en sus pensamientos? A ella…a la mujer que más quería encima de aquel mísero mundo…la que daba luz a su oscuridad…por la que llevaba perdiendo la cordura tantos años…Se maldijo a sí mismo una y mil veces…Luego, suspiró y tras sosegarse un poco, se sentó tras la puerta y apoyó su espalda en el marco de la misma. Ahora le tocaba a él confesarse aunque no fuera bueno en ello. Ahora le tocaba a él entenderla a ella, tal y como Marco le había aconsejado aquella tarde…sería el momento de confiar…

-Nerumi…-su tono se había calmado-¿estás enamorada de Mihawk?-ella no respondió, pero como había bajado el tono de voz, se acercó a la puerta para escucharlo mejor.-no me enfadaré si lo estás…no soy quién para exigirte nada, ni para prohibírtelo…-aunque por dentro quisiera…ella no era suya…-sé que no vas a abrirme las puertas de tu vida de par en par después de lo que te hice…solo quiero que, no me hagas estás cosas…me duelen…-se sinceró. La joven abrió los ojos de la sorpresa- aunque te parezca el tipo más fuerte del mundo, me duele pensar que otro te tiene, o que estas mejor con otro que conmigo…puedes llamarme egoísta, me da igual.-aquel nudo de su garganta se fue aflojando a medida que hablaba-Y…no quería decir que las mujeres sois un problema, es decir, sé que lo dije, pero la frase no iba en ese sentido, he dicho que sois un problema porque os cruzáis en nuestro camino y lo trastocáis todo para bien o para mal…-resopló-creo que me estoy haciendo un lío…-se agarró la cabeza intentando pensar lo que decía. Detrás de la puerta, Nerumi sonrió.-verás, Elizabeth decía que al lado de todo gran hombre siempre, siempre debe de haber una gran mujer…cuando era un niño jamás pensé que eso era cierto hasta tal extremo, pero luego te volví a encontrar y…-suspiró para continuar-sé que no soy perfecto, que soy impulsivo, egoísta, orgulloso, un horrible pirata con ganas de matar a quién se ponga por delante en cada asalto y que la gran mayoría de las veces no acierto contigo en las frases o contestaciones que digo…quizás,-el ritmo de su voz era lento y tranquilo- sea cierto que ya tuve mi oportunidad, que mi momento se acabó y que es mejor que estés con otro…pero si es así, por favor, que yo no lo vea…no soportaría la idea de hacerlo…no ver como te pierdo de nuevo…-Nerumi se había sentado al igual que él tras la puerta. No hablaba, solo escuchaba…-mira...cambiaste mi vida hace mucho tiempo, mi mundo…desde entonces jamás he llegado a ser del todo libre, y en realidad, he terminado prefiriéndolo. Tener a alguien con quien poder contar siempre, a alguien que me entienda, que me escuche, que siempre espere por mí, que me haga sentir día a día que vale la pena mi vida, que mi existencia tiene algún sentido en este mundo. Tú me enseñaste eso… Sé que fui un completo idiota diciéndote aquello cuando nuestro hijo se fue…porque, la verdad es que…cada hijo es único, es el mayor regalo que te da la vida, es algo que hace que te sientas orgulloso y hace que haya valido la pena el esfuerzo que supone construir algo tan valioso, algo que me hubiese gustado construir solo contigo…-se le dibujó una sonrisa triste en los labios-créeme…me hubiera encantado ver a un mini Ace con tus ojos verdes llamándome papá…hubiera sido el hombre más feliz de la tierra, teniéndoos a los dos conmigo…me arrepentiré toda mi vida de haberte arrastrado a aquella maldita guerra Nerumi…-dos rastros de lágrimas rozaron sus mejillas llenas de pecas. Que de nuevo veían la luz y que solo iban dirigidas a ella. Era el momento de soltarlas pues nadie estaba presente, además se trataba de su hijo…-eres una mujer magnífica, y no es justo que alguien como yo te hiciera sufrir tanto…pero,-hizo una pausa para calmarse- te prometo por mi vida que no hay nadie en este mundo que esté más enamorado que yo de ti, y que si lo que quieres es seguridad y compromiso, por mí, dejaría esta vida que llevo y me iría contigo donde quisieses ahora mismo…te amo Neru…-hizo otra pausa, para recomponerse un poco. Ella al otro lado de la habitación tenía la mirada perdida y el rostro empapado de lágrimas-y…no te culpo…-continuó-yo también he estado con algunas mujeres en estos tres años, y alguna sí que me ha hecho sentir especial…pero, siempre sentía que faltaba algo. Siempre había algo que buscaba en ellas y que no encontraba…-hizo otra pausa-supongo que lo que buscaba era esa seguridad que tú en el fondo me trasmitiste siempre. Sabía que todas esas mujeres solo buscaban, como tú dijiste antes, saciar su "calentón", estaba claro que si un tipo mejor que yo se les presentaba, correrían tras él como si la vida les fuera en ello… No tenían nada… ni tu forma de ser, tu carácter, tus berrinches, tu sonrisa, tú forma de reír restándole importancia a los problemas, tú forma de sorprenderte del mundo que te rodea, ni siquiera tenían tu forma de hacer el amor…esos fueron mis calentones…pero tú no lo eres, si lo fueses, ya habría pasado algo entre los dos, pero por encima de todo, te respeto, jamás te tocaré si no quieres que lo haga…-una pausa más-mira…sé que lo hice mal y lo siento…jamás serás una cualquiera, jamás cualquiera me ganará como tú lo has hecho. No quiero que seas mi juego, quiero que seas mi vida, que formes parte de ella. No te quiero para que seas solo la madre de mis hijos, te quiero porque sé que serías la única capaz de soportarme todos los días, la única capaz de hacer que me enamore de lo que no conozco, incluso eres capaz de que yo esté a tus pies con solo guiñar un ojo, de que me vuelva blando como un maldito oso de peluche, eres capaz de hacer que arriesgue mi vida por ti y tu, de arriesgar la tuya por mi…Eres la chica más mimada y guapa que he visto en mi vida.-Nerumi rió entre lágrimas-la que más se enfada y la más divertida, estás loca y tus cambios de humor me matan…-esta vez, él también sonrió.-Eres la mujer de mis sueños Neru…con la que lo quiero compartir todo…desde desayunar contigo, hasta morir contigo…-se levantó del suelo y se sacudió el pantalón-no quiero tu perdón…te quiero a ti…-y se marchó pasillo abajo como si se hubiese quitado un gran peso de encima, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ese remordimiento y esa culpa que causaba estragos en su mente a veces, se había desvanecido…y quizás no lo perdonaría jamás, pero al menos, le había demostrado lo que sentía por ella y sobre todo, había sido sincero…

Se había secado las lágrimas. Ya no escuchaba su voz detrás de la puerta, se sentó en la cama y miró el suelo con una sonrisa triste. "No es suficiente…tengo que seguir aguantándome las ganas…pero…"pensó y se mordió el labio, y estrujó las sábanas entre sus manos.

-Quiero saber que harás…si esta vez…me marcho yo…

**Aquí el 21! Espero que les haya gustado la "reconciliación" de Ace, que ya era hora xD**

**Un besoo! :D**


	22. Chapter 22

Se despertó cuando la mañana ya estaba bien entrada, de todas formas, la noche anterior apenas si había dormido, se lo merecía después de todo. Se vistió y comenzó a recoger sus cosas, volviéndolas a meter en su maleta. Habían anclado y aprovecharía para quedarse en la isla. Le mandaría una carta a Luffy para que fueran a recogerla en cuanto pudieran.

De pronto llamaron a la puerta.

-Nerumi, soy Marco, no el idiota de Ace…-Nerumi sonrió con un pequeño tic en la ceja derecha, "qué bien, me quedo más tranquila" pensó…- ¿Puedo pasar?

-Emm…sí, claro.-el rubio entró y abrió los ojos de par en par al ver lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Te marchas?-la joven asintió.

-Sí, creo que será lo mejor para todos…no debería de haber venido desde el principio…

-¿Por nosotros tal vez?-la observó mientras veía como hacia el equipaje de forma acelerada.

-¿Qué? No, no…por supuesto que no…-tras aquello paró de hacer cosas y decidió escuchar a Marco. Por lo visto estaba siendo menos educada de lo que había sido siempre.

-¿Es por la pelea de ayer con Ace entonces?

-No, es más por mí que por él…tuvo su motivo para enfadarse, yo también me fui de la lengua un poco…

-No fue para tanto…lo que pasa es que sois muy cabezotas los dos y vuestro carácter es demasiado parecido en contadas ocasiones…

-Es posible…bueno, en fin, siento haberos dado dolores de cabeza-lo miró con una sonrisa de culpabilidad.

-Estamos muy agusto contigo aquí, y entendemos que tengas esos encontronazos con nuestro comandante, al fin y al cabo se merecía cierta lección.

-Yo no le he dado ninguna lección, es él solito el que tiene que saber solucionar sus problemas. No soy quién para castigarlo ni nada por el estilo, ya es mayorcito para saber lo que hace y lo que dice…-aquello lo dijo sin aportarle ni pizca de sentimiento bueno o malo al tono de voz.

-No deberías marcharte…

-¿Y qué hago si no? No me apetece verlo para que estemos con la misma contienda de siempre y no puedo estar día y noche encerrada en este cuarto para no encontrármelo…

-Puede que marcharte sea una irresponsabilidad de tu parte, y Teach andará por ahí buscándote…es peligroso…

-Correré ese riesgo Marco…-él resopló.

-¿Y qué plan tienes? No me importará llevarte con Luffy…

-No, no te preocupes, me quedaré en la isla y los avisaré para que pasen a por mí…y si lo hacen, desde luego tienen el cielo ganado conmigo…-le sonrió.

-No me agrada que estés sola en esta isla hasta que vuelvan por ti, aunque, no se está mal. Hemos ido a inspeccionarla y hay una aldea con unos habitantes bastantes simpáticos y amigables, hasta nos han invitado a comer. Por eso había venido a avisarte.

-Genial, en cuanto termine de recogerlo todo salgo y almuerzo con vosotros.

-Nerumi, nos quedaremos hasta que Luffy venga.-la miró serio.

-¡Ni hablar! Estaré bien, deja de preocuparte, sé cuidarme solita, además os retrasaré en vuestro viaje…

-Te digo yo que no nos retrasarás.

-Aun así, de verdad, os agradezco todo lo que habéis hecho por mí, aunque sé que no han sido muchos días…

-Está bien,-parecía imposible convencerla de lo contrario- como quieras, no te obligaré a nada, -estaba seguro de que Ace no lo permitiría-pero ¿estás segura?

-Sí.-contestó.

-¿Se lo has dicho a Ace?

-No, y espero que no se lo comentes por favor…

-Claro…pero debes decírselo.

-Sí, ya buscaré el momento, tranquilo…-le sonrió.

-Vale…-hizo amago de salir de la habitación pero se detuvo de nuevo-¿Si cambias de idea? Ya sabes…prefiero que estés segura…no quiero enterarme de que te ha pasado algo mientras nosotros no estamos contigo.

-Te lo diré si cambio de idea…

-¿Sabes que él no te dejará quedarte sola…?

-Déjame dudarlo…

-Nerumi, no seas así…Ace puede ser un idiota a veces, pero es una buena persona, solo quiere lo mejor para ti…

-Lo siento…-suspiró-tienes razón, estoy siendo últimamente demasiado despectiva y dura con él…pero se lo merece en cierto modo...y lo sabes…-Marco hizo el gesto de "bueno, es posible" con la cabeza. Ella sonrió.-ahora nos vemos ¿vale?

-Vale…

….

Salió de la habitación con las maletas, y subió a la cubierta del barco. Ace, que estaba fuera ayudando con las provisiones, la vio colocar sus cosas fuera y se acercó a ella.

-Emmm… ¿Nerumi? ¿Qué haces?-su contestación fue la ignorancia.-Oye, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué sacas tus cosas?

-Me marcho…-fue seca en su respuesta.

-¿A dónde piensas marcharte?

-Voy a quedarme en la isla, voy a mandarle a Luffy una carta para que venga a recogerme…

-¿Qué?-ella hizo amago de bajar las escaleras de nuevo, pero él la agarró del brazo haciendo que se girara.-espera un minuto… ¿por qué te marchas?-no entendía porque quería irse después de lo que le dijo anoche-¿es por la pelea de ayer?

-Suéltame Ace…-él obedeció-me marcho porque estoy cansada de toda esta historia…porque no encuentro ningún sentido al hecho de quedarme aquí, porque no hay solución a esta situación, aunque me dijeras lo que me dijiste ayer…-suspiró. Rehusaba por completo mirarle a los ojos, pues sabía a la perfección que aquellas palabras no le habían sido indiferentes en absoluto, sino todo lo contrario-siempre habrá otra pelea…además no debería de haber venido desde el principio. Me guíe por un impulso al decir que sí…no, no lo pensé bien…

-No te vayas por favor…no quiero que te quedes sola…Teach puede estar buscándote…

-No me vas a hacer cambiar de idea…

-Nerumi por favor, sé un poco más sensata mujer…si lo que quieres es irte, yo no puedo obligarte a que te quedes, pero al menos deja que te llevemos, no dejaré que te quedes sola…

-Ves, te da lo mismo que me vaya…

-Por supuesto que no me da igual. Quiero que te quedes, te lo acabo de decir…-se permitió el roce de agarrarle la mano.

-Para qué quieres que me quede…ayer estabas enfadadísimo conmigo…

-Creo que te expliqué bien las cosas ¿no?-intentó mirarla a los ojos, pero ella insistía en mantener la cabeza agachada.-por favor…

-Somos la noche y el día Ace…es imposible que las cosas salgan a derechas entre los dos…-ella lo miró afligida, de repente, notó como él se había tensado por completo.

-¡Basta Nerumi!-Le alzó un poco la voz-Deja de interpretar ese papel de "dura" conmigo… ¡Estoy cansado de esas pataletas y de insistir como un idiota! ¡Aclárate! Y dime qué demonios quieres porque esta no es la Nerumi de la que yo me enamoré…

-Tú me hiciste cambiar Ace…tú me has hecho así…

-¿Entonces es cierto que no me quieres?-ella agachó el rostro-es cierto que no sientes absolutamente nada por mí… desde luego, yo no quiero a una mujer que lo único que sabe hacer es juzgarme por mis errores, no por mis aciertos, los cuales nunca parece tener en cuenta… yo me enamoré de otra persona entonces… y al parecer, solo he estado luchando por una mujer que sí me ha considerado un juego… puedes irte y para siempre si quieres…-decir aquello no le resultó fácil. De nuevo aquella daga oxidada le apuñaló el corazón y le creó un nudo en la garganta. Le dolía, le dolía tanto que ya ni siquiera era capaz de expresar hasta qué punto se ahogaba de sufrimiento por dentro… A ella le pareció que se le cortaba la respiración, y esta vez fue él el que pasó por delante de la de ojos verdes y bajó por las escaleras con el rostro dolido y escondido bajo el sombrero, sin mediar palabra. "Por favor…date cuenta de que lo que más quiero en el mundo es estar contigo…de que quiero que me sigas…"pensó.

Le temblaba el labio inferior cuando un hilo de voz nació de sus labios, después de que él hubiese bajado perdiéndose en la tenue oscuridad del pasillo-Ace…yo…te quiero…y…lo siento mucho…-susurró.- ¡Ace!-lo llamó, pero él no contestó.- ¡Quiero quedarme! ¡Quiero estar contigo!-le gritó.- ¡Ace!-la ausencia de respuesta le hizo derramar unas lágrimas dulces y amargas al mismo tiempo…esta vez había sido ella la que había fallado…

…

-¿Lo sabías?-el rubio afirmó con la cabeza.- ¿Y por qué no te dio por decírmelo?

-Me enteré diez minutos antes que tu, Ace…además me aseguró de que te lo diría y pensaba que la convencerías de lo contrario…-el moreno se sentó en las escaleras de madera, rendido y con la mirada triste-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-No lo sé…pero no puedo dejarla ir, no ahora que había avanzado un poco. Además si le pasase algo…-bufó y se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz para masajeárselo mientras pensaba alguna solución. El rubio, que lo miró sin entender nada de lo que le pasaba, fue a abrir la boca para contestarle, pero él siguió-Marco…-se levantó con cara decidida-voy a dejar la piratería una temporada.

-¿Qué?-su sorpresa fue atroz.

-Voy a dedicarme a ella. Voy a darle la seguridad que necesita. Me voy con ella.-el rubio lo miró con una sonrisa.

-Pensé que te habías enfadado con ella ahora mismo, ¿qué ha pasado?

-Como le dije a Luffy una vez, me arriesgaré a apostar por algo que no es seguro…no puedo enfadarme con ella, aunque ahora me falle. No sé por qué me resulta imposible. Sé que me quiere al fin y al cabo. Por cada mirada, cada sonrisa, cada lágrima…aunque se haga la dura, me quiere…

-¿Entonces nos dejas comandante? ¿Eres capaz de cambiar esta vida por la que ella quizás quiera? ¿Vas a arriesgarte?-el pecoso miró con nostalgia el barco que lo había visto madurar y crecer como hombre, con el que había vivido sus aventuras en el mar al lado de su padre y sus nakamas, el que lo había ido a buscar tres años atrás a Marineford, el que le había enseñado que los sueños también pueden hacerse realidad…

-Sí.-contestó al fin con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Marco le dio un efusivo abrazo.

-Se te echará de menos…

-Siempre podréis llamarme para lo que necesitéis. Siempre seré un pirata al fin y al cabo…-se separaron y chocaron sus palmas como si fueran a echar un pulso-gracias por todo capitán…

-Gracias a ti amigo…me alegro de que lo hayas entendido…-Ace se agarró su sombrero con una sonrisa.

-Es con ella con quién debo estar…pero antes de irme…quiero compartir una comida con vosotros, y un trago más…

….

Había bajado del barco, sin embargo todas sus cosas las había dejado allí arriba."No es justo…" se repetía una y otra vez…no había sido nada justa con él, eso era algo que tenía claro…Se acercó a la playa de arena blanca que había cerca del pueblo, y la recorrió casi hasta el final con las sandalias en mano y un nudo en el pecho. De pronto, optó por sentarse sobre la cálida arena. Miró a su alrededor, y por un instante las dunas que se dibujaban en el paisaje de la playa, le recordaron al desierto de Arabasta…sonrió…"aquel desierto…nuestra primera vez, nuestra única vez…"

-Que tonta fui…-El viento moldeaba su flequillo, y las lágrimas mojaban su rostro…sentada sobre la arena con la cabeza en las rodillas y los brazos cruzados, se sentía en su interior cada vez más estúpida…-¿Cómo he podido hacer esto?-se decía-¿cómo he llegado a este punto? ¿Cómo he podido hablarle así después…después de todo lo que me dijo anoche…?-de repente y tras varios minutos en silencio pensante, alzó el rostro para mirar al horizonte como el sol naranja se iba escondiendo y el cielo que era de colores cálidos y apacibles se iba tornando cada vez más oscuro-quizás…sea yo la que esté asustada…quizás soy yo la que no está preparada a dar el paso ahora…y tal vez todas estas rabietas sean fruto de mi miedo…-tras pensar unos instantes, de pronto sonrió, se rió de sí misma y se secó las lágrimas, se levanto y se sacudió el pantalón corto, miró al mar y vio como el sol empezaba a desaparecer y las estrellas comenzaban su "mañana" despertándose junto a la luna. Y entonces salió corriendo por la playa, dando marcha atrás al camino que había emprendido por ella horas antes…"Por favor…no te vayas aun…"

….

-¿La has encontrado?-él negó mientras se deslizaba por la barandilla de madera del barco hasta sentarse en la cubierta rendido.- ¿Y entonces?

-Ha dejado sus cosas ahí, me imagino que volverá-contestó el pecoso.-pero da igual…-Marcó arqueó sus cejas al escuchar lo último-vayámonos…no voy a perseguirla más…sique siendo una niña pequeña y mimada.-se levantó y colocó el sombrero.

-¿Y tu decisión?-le preguntó.

-De que me sirve tomar una decisión así si es para seguir a esa mujer…ni ella misma sabe lo que quiere, ya la has visto…así que será mejor…-tragó saliva. Aun tenía un nudo en el estómago-será mejor que zarpemos.

-¡¿Piensas dejarla atrás?

-No hay nada que la retenga aquí ¿no? Creo que me equivoqué cuando dije que aun me quería. Resulta decepcionante la verdad…hacer tanto y aun así…

-¿Y aun así?-alzó el rostro al escuchar una voz femenina a su espalda cortándole la frase. Se giró y la vio, bastante desaliñada. Marco se alejó de ellos en silencio con la intención de poner rumbo al mar aprovechando que estaban ambos a bordo.

No decía nada, simplemente la miraba con el semblante serio. Y ella con la tristeza claramente marcada en el rostro. Sin duda había estado llorando...

-Sí has venido para echarme el sermón de lo que acabo de decir, ahórratelo por favor. Y vete si quieres Nerumi, nosotros nos vamos ya…-se giró de nuevo en dirección a la proa del barco.

-Esperabas que me rindiera a tus pies a la primera de cambio… ¿no es cierto?-le susurró.

-No tengo ganas de escucharte Nerumi, no otra discusión, ya estoy cansado…-resopló.

-No quería decepcionarte Ace…lo siento…-su tono era suave. Él frenó el paso, pero no se giró.-pero, tenía miedo…mucho miedo…tanta seguridad en ti me sobrepasaba…pensaba que era lo que quería de ti,-le temblaba la voz a cada palabra-pero cuando te escuche anoche me asusté…y por eso he pretendido hoy echarme a correr como una niña, evitando las responsabilidades que tu esta vez estabas dispuesto a asumir conmigo y yo quizás no... Tú te marchaste por mi bien hace tres años…y yo hoy me he marchado porque por un momento pensé que no estaba a la altura, a tu altura…-lo miraba suplicante mientras daba pasitos cortos hacia su persona-Pero, lo he comprendido, absolutamente todo lo que tenía que entender, y…quiero estar a tu altura, quiero que me enseñes a tener tanta confianza como tú tienes…Por favor, no pienses que no te quiero, porque no es así…yo…-tragó saliva, las lágrimas se le escapaban sin control-estoy tan enamorada de ti, que aun teniendo miedo, vuelvo, que aunque pasó todo lo que pasó te perdono sin rencor, sigo estando ilusionada, sigo queriendo compartir contigo un hogar, una familia…y todas las responsabilidades que conllevan tener a un hijo…Estoy dispuesta a aceptar tu errores y tus aciertos. Pero…-frenó un poco en su discurso- entiendo que te he fallado, y lo siento…te prometo que no volveré a actuar así, que no volveré a hablarte de esa forma, y mucho menos juzgarte por lo que hiciste hace tres años…Y si eres capaz de soportarme…-intentó sonreír entre aquel mar de lágrimas-serás capaz de ganarte el cielo sin la necesidad de morir…pero necesito que me aceptes…por favor…-esta vez él se giró y la miró a los ojos con una sonrisa triste-Porque eres lo correcto…-continuó sin dejar que él dijera nada-hasta él…-miró al cielo que comenzaba a estrellarse-desea verme contigo…-está vez su mirada fue a clavarse directamente a sus pupilas negras-porque… ¿porque aun sabiendo todo lo que me hiciste vuelvo a ti y vuelvo a perdonarte?… ¿por que jamás te he sentido como a un hermano? ¿Por qué te he sentido siempre diferente…? Es algo que no he dejado de pensar desde el día en que me llevaste contigo…jamás había tenido tantas dudas de mis sentimientos con respecto a un hombre…llegaste lo revolviste y cambiaste todo en mí…-suspiró para sosegar un poco la llantina. La voz le temblaba demasiado.-…aun me acuerdo de aquella flor que me regalaste cuando era una niña por el día de mi cuarto cumpleaños.-sonrió nostálgica, él la escuchaba más atento que nunca, por primera vez en muchos años le estaba "abriendo su corazón...de nuevo…" -y luego te volví a encontrar, en uno de los peores momentos de mi vida…pensándolo bien, siempre has estado ahí. En el momento oportuno para consolarme y darme una mano…no sé como lo hiciste Ace…-suspiró-pero me enamoraste de nuevo, cuando me creía incapaz de volver a hacerlo…y la verdad…no sé si fue por tus idioteces, por tu forma temeraria a veces de hacer las cosas, por lo salvaje que eras, por tu atracción física o por la confianza que me trasmitías, por tu forma de fastidiarme, por tu sonrisa, tus abrazos, tus caricias…¿Sabes? un día me di cuenta de que no era solo por una cosa…era por todo.-volvió a mirarlo-y fue cuando entendí que eras el hombre de mi vida, que estaría perdida en tu mundo para siempre…Y aquella noche en Arabasta…-los labios le temblaban-fue la más mágica de toda mi vida…no fue la primera vez que hice el amor, no era la primera vez que me entregaba a un hombre…pero, tú la hiciste como la primera, la tomaste para ti y la hiciste única, tanto que, tres años después, todavía me sigue poniendo los bellos de punta.-sonrió a duras penas y lo miró-quiero volver…a entregarme a ti…-los latidos de su corazón palpitaban con fuerza, la miraba y por cada palabra que decía una mariposa nueva hacía cosquillas en su estómago, su corazón le daba un vuelco en cada mirada, cada vez que sus ojos verdes chocaban con los suyos negros…ahora sabía a la perfección que tenía ella que ninguna otra mujer tendría en todo el mundo-y hacerlo todos los días de mi vida…y solo contigo…serás…-se acercó a él y agarró su mano. Ace observó el gesto, aun no se atrevía a hablar-…único para mi…-lo miró-pero…fuimos irresponsables y lo que vino después…-hizo una pausa-…tenía tanto miedo de que no lo quisieras…de que no lo aceptarás…por eso lo hice…por eso hice lo que tu madre inventó. Me aterraba la idea de que lo mataran sabiendo de quién era hijo, sabiendo que compartiría un difícil legado, el tuyo y el mío…pero sobre todo, me moría de miedo el pensar que me rechazarías por aquello…-se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada. El pulso le temblaba de sobremanera.-lo siento…fui una irresponsable en todos los sentidos…haciéndolo sin pensar, al ir a Impel Down, al pisar el suelo de Marineford…pero…-lo agarró de ambas manos-¡si te hubiese visto morir! Mi vida no tendría valor…no estaba dispuesta a dejar que te marcharás sin luchar, no después de que él muriera sintiéndome cada instante la persona más impotente del mundo por no poder hacer nada…por eso no me arrepiento de haber ido a buscarte hace tres años…-las lágrimas volvieron a caer por sus ojos.-me era todo tan difícil…parecía que incluso estaba obligada a elegir entre salvar tu vida o la de nuestro hijo…-lo miró a los ojos-te necesitaba, te necesito…

Él abrió los ojos, de par en par ante la sorpresa, pero aun así no borró una pequeña sonrisa del rostro. Era la primera vez que la escuchaba hablarle así, tan sincera y abierta, la primera vez que oía de una mujer todo aquello que nunca escuchó, aquella necesidad de sentirlo cerca y la forma en que se lo pedía, eso era lo que buscaba…lo que le faltaban a las demás…esa capacidad de sentirse frágil y fuerte al mismo tiempo, esa capacidad de hacerlo sentir la persona más importante en el mundo, de sentir que para el resto de su vida se vería obligado a perdonarle todos sus fallos por el simple hecho de amarlo como solo ella sabía hacerlo, aunque estaba seguro de que a partir de ahora, pocos volvería a tener…

-Y te marchaste…-continúo y volvió al mundo de su voz- y volviste…y mi vida dio otro vuelco, y mi mundo de nuevo cambió. Te puedo asegurar que lo que más deseaba cuando te vi por primera vez en el Sunny, era…salir de mi escondite y abrazarte…-la miró sin comprender. Ella mostró una pequeña sonrisa-me escondí de ti cuando fuiste a inspeccionar el barco con Luffy, estaba debajo de la cama de Robin cuando entraste en su habitación, aun estaba molesta…-aquello le pareció terriblemente ridículo por su parte-Aun así tienes mi corazón Ace, porque mi vida te pertenece, porque dependo de ti, porque…te amo…-él, esta vez en un acto instintivo, le acarició la mejilla y la miró a los ojos y acercó su cuerpo al suyo.-¿me permitirías pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado aun sabiéndote del mal genio que tengo a veces, aun sabiendo que no soy perfecta?-le susurró mientras su nariz chochaba con la suya rodeada de pecas.-qué más da el mundo, qué más da lo que diga mi padre o lo que digan los demás. Quiero arriesgarme…quiero ganar…y estoy…segura…-terminó, y como respuesta, solo obtuvo de él, el más dulce y delicado beso que jamás le habían dado…

Segundos después, se separaron despacio para no estropear aquel delicado momento. Ella lo miraba con las mejillas encendidas y él con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Vamos a cenar con los demás?-le preguntó en un susurro.

-Sí…-sonrió. Le cogió la mano y la arrastró dentro del barco en dirección al comedor.

….

-Mmm ¡qué buena pinta tiene todo!-Nerumi se sentó al lado de Jozu que ya había empezado a tragar. Marco, que estaba sentado enfrente de los dos junto con Ace, sonrió. La muchacha parecía más feliz que nunca y aquella felicidad la hacía estar radiante en todos los sentidos.

-¿Algún día dejaras de comer con esas finuras?-le preguntó el rubio a la chica riéndose.

-Ni hablar-contestó ella mientras cortaba un trozo de carne antes de metérselo en la boca-es una costumbre que mis padres me enseñaron y prefiero seguir conservándola por mi bien-sonrió.

-Pero estás entre amigos, a mi no me importa que comas usando las manos.

-¿Y convertirme en un "devorador"-miró a Jozu con cara de miedo-de la comida? no gracias,-sonrió con un tic en la ceja derecha-además no es ninguna finura, es como hay que comer de verdad.

-Pero así no es tan divertido-le dijo Ace, dejándose caer el sombrero hacia atrás y empezando a comer como Jozu.

-Parecéis unos barbaros, dejad que os enseñe anda... ¡Jozu!-captó su atención, así como la de los otros dos-traga y escúchame, voy a enseñarte a comer bien.-el pirata obedeció y la miró con curiosidad.-escucha, lo primero que debes saber es que esto-alzó el utensilio-es un tenedor y esto un cuchillo!

-Eso ya lo sabía Neru…

-¡Por si acaso!-dijo sonriendo. Y de pronto los otros dos de enfrente comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas. Risas a las que tanto Nerumi como Jozu se unieron con rapidez.

Y así transcurrió una cena con todos en el barco. Una cena tan divertida como las que había compartido en el Sunny con sus amigos. Sin peleas ni malas caras. Rieron, cantaron, comieron, bebieron, y alguno que otro hasta se echó a bailar…así hasta que el sueño se apoderó de todos, que poco a poco se fueron a descansar…Nerumi se quedó recogiendo un poco cuando ya no había casi nadie allí.

-Neru…-él pecoso se acercó a ella.

-Dime.

-¿Te lo has pasado bien?-ella asintió.

-Me he divertido muchísimo. ¿Y tu bien?

-Genial-sonrió. Se atrevería a meter la mano en el fuego-Oye… ¿Quieres pasarte por mi habitación luego?-ella lo miró sorprendida, sabía perfectamente que aquella sonrisa tenía una "doble" intención.

-No Ace…-susurró culpable-no vayas tan deprisa…-agachó el rostro apenada.-necesito que me respetes un poco en ese sentido, para que vuelva a confiar en ti, ¿por favor? Hagamos las cosas bien… -le habló con dulzura pero sería al mismo tiempo, el moreno asintió.

-Lo siento…no quería ofenderte.

-El momento apropiado llegará, no seas impaciente…-le sonrió.

-Tienes razón, perdóname…-ella terminó de recoger.

-Hasta mañana Ace, que descanses…-le dio un beso en los labios y salió del comedor.

-¿Todo solucionado?-Marco apareció a su lado.

-Sí…-sonrió.-eso parece.

-Espero que sepas lo que tienes que hacer Ace…-lo miró sonriendo-cuídala, es una mujer impresionante. No habrá otra que te aguante igual-bromeó-¿piensas seguir adelante con lo que me has dicho esta tarde?

-Sí, por supuesto-no dudó en ningún momento. Ahora sí que estaba más que seguro-pienso decírselo mañana…

**Aquí el 22! Espero que les guste ^^.**

**Y gracias a Lady-ZRobin y a miyare por los rewievs! Os dedico el capítulo!**

**Un beso y hasta la próxima! :D**


	23. Chapter 23

La mañana se levantó lluviosa, pero la tormenta no era tan fuerte como para llegar a agitar el enorme barco. Le encantaba quedarse entre las sábanas en un día de lluvia. Sin embargo, en aquel delirio de placer, llamaron a la puerta haciéndola volver a la realidad.

-¿Sí?-contestó algo afónica. Intentó incorporarse pero le dolía todo el cuerpo a horrores.

-Soy Ace Nerumi, quería comentarte algo, ¿puedo pasar?

-Claro.-se volvió a echar, en aquel intento de incorporarse había cogido tanto frío que le temblaba el cuerpo.

-¿Aun en la cama?-le preguntó el pecoso al entrar.

-Creo que he cogido un buen resfriado…estoy agotada…-Ace se acercó a ella y le toco la frente.

-¡Neru! ¡Estás ardiendo! Voy a llamar al médico.-se fue en dirección a la puerta pero ella lo llamó.

-¡Ace! Espera, ven por favor.-la joven soltó una carcajada por la reacción casi desesperada del moreno al saber de su estado. Él se volvió a acercar.- ¿Qué querías?-sonrió.

-Tranquila después de que te vea el médico te lo digo, no es muy importante no te preocupes, ¿vale?-ella asintió con una sonrisa, y cerró los ojos para intentar descansar un poco. Él salió de la habitación.

Diez minutos más tarde, el doctor ya la había revisado. Y dentro de la habitación Marco, Jozu y Ace escuchaban atentos la explicación.

-No hay nada de peligro, solo tiene placas en la garganta y eso le ha producido la fiebre. Le voy a preparar unas medicinas. Y en un par de días quizás tres estará como nueva. Mientras tanto necesita reposo y que no se mueva de la cama. Intenta no coger frío Nerumi, vendré de vez en cuando a verte. Y necesitara también paños de agua fría para intentar bajar la fiebre mientras la medicina le haga efecto. Por lo demás estará estupendamente.

-Gracias por la rapidez.-comentó el capitán.

-Para eso estoy señor. Y ahora, voy a por esas medicinas.-y salió de la habitación.

-Será mejor que te duermas un poco Neru…-Ace se sentó en la cama a su lado.

-Sí, nosotros nos vamos, volveremos luego a dar una vuelta a ver como estas, ¿te quedas?-le preguntó Marco.

-Un rato.-el rubio asintió y junto con Jozu salieron de la habitación.

-Dime…-le susurró la joven entre suspiros-¿Por qué tengo que ser siempre el centro de atención…?-el pecoso sonrió.

-Eso de que todo el mundo esté pendiente de ti tampoco me hace a mi mucha gracia.-le besó la frente ardiendo.

-Ace…ya me ha revisado el doctor… ¿qué ocurre? Dime…-había cogido una toalla mojada y se la había colocado en la frente.

-Me dijiste hace poco que querías que te demostrara que estaba seguro de no volvería a irme ¿verdad?, querías que te diera seguridad ¿no? ¿Querías hechos?-ella asintió.-vale…te diré que estoy dispuesto a comprometerme contigo, que estoy dispuesto a darte la seguridad que necesitas. ¿Querrías?-ella volvió a asentir.-he "dejado" la piratería Nerumi, en cuanto Luffy venga, voy a dejar el barco de Marco…

-¿Cómo?...-lo miró incrédula-espera…no me fastidies…aquí la que delira por la fiebre soy yo…-sonrió.- ¿qué dices...?

-He dejado de ser su comandante y he dejado de formar parte de la tripulación del Moby Dick, estoy aquí por ti. Mi capitán…bueno, mi antiguo capitán y todos mis nakamas están orgullosos de mi decisión. De aquí en adelante te seguiré y me quedaré contigo para siempre…si tu…me lo permites, claro… ¿Qué me dices?

-Que estás loco…-sonrió mirando al techo de la habitación.- ¿Tu…? ¿El gran comandante abandonando la piratería? No serías capaz de tal cosa…-suspiró.- Te gusta demasiado este mundo…

-Más me gustas tú…-la joven lo miró de reojo, al parecer, y por su cara sonriente, estaba siendo totalmente sincero con ella.

-Pero tus sueños están aquí…

-Mis sueños se irán contigo en cuanto abandones el barco…-De pronto el corazón comenzó a bailarle de alegría a la joven.

-¿Y vendrías en el Sunny con nosotros si yo aun no quisiera pisar tierra firme?-él asintió sonriendo.

- ¿Estás siendo tan sincero como ayer por la noche?-él volvió a asentir.- ¡Oh Dios mío!…-se incorporó exaltada. Y Ace la miró con reproche sujetándola de los hombros.

-Neru…estás enferma, tienes fiebre, ¿quieres hacer el favor de echarte y descansar?-la regañó. Pero ella ignoró sus palabras y lo abrazó como si la vida le fuese en ello.

-¡Es verdad estás loco!…y yo estoy en un sueño…-Ace soltó una carcajada mientras la agarraba de la cintura-pero yo…-hizo una pausa en la que se apartó de aquel abrazo para mirarlo a los ojos.-no quería tampoco que te separaras así de tus amigos, no…no es justo.

-Me conformo con estar contigo el resto de mi vida y compartirlo todo…además no han dejado de ser mis amigos, estaré allí siempre que me necesiten.-sonrió. Ella aun lo miraba sorprendida.

-¿Lo dices de verdad? Piensas… ¿quedarte conmigo y darme esa seguridad?-él asintió.- ¿me lo prometes?

-Sí. Quiero hacerte feliz.-contestó sin titubear ni un instante. Esta vez ella no pudo evitar que se le reflejara la alegría en el rostro aun rojo por la fiebre, "vas a hacerlo por mí y por nadie más…". Cuando Ace prometía algo…lo cumpliría con creces…aunque le costase la misma vida…

-Te amo…-susurró.-te prometo que no volveré a fallarte como ayer, nunca más…no eres cualquiera…eres el hombre perfecto para mí…a quién quiero dárselo todo…te quiero…te quiero…

….

Tres días más tarde…

-Te veo estupenda Neru.-el rubio le sonrió.

-Gracias Marco, será que ya estoy recuperada del todo.

-Mañana viene Luffy ¿no? como pasa el tiempo...

-Cierto, aunque mi estancia con vosotros ha sido más breve aquí incluso con mis tres días de reclusión por mi "querida" enfermedad.-le sonrió resignada.

-Bueno, al menos habéis aclarado las cosas. Ese era el fin de tu estancia a bordo de este barco. Además aparte de eso, ha sido una semana agitada.

-Ni que lo digas. La verdad es que tengo muchas ganas de volver a verlos a todos…-miró hacia el mar cuya brisa le alborotaba el flequillo que caía a ambos lados de su rostro.

-¿Y se ha concienciado ya?-lo miró divertido.

-¿Te refieres a Ace? Supongo que está en ello. No ha querido decirme mucho del tema tampoco. Aun así yo no le he referido nada, no me gustaría que cambiase de opinión.

-Lo dudo…-de pronto unos gritos los sacaron de la conversación.

-¡Jozu no seas pesado!-el pecoso salió alterado a la cubierta del barco, Marco y ella se giraron al ver el escándalo.

-¿Y qué más te dará? Si no vas a volver a usarla. ¿O acaso vas a enseñar a tus hijos a coger un cuchillo de ese tamaño? Diciendo también que no lo has usado nunca…

-Me da lo mismo…-le chistó.-no te lo pienso dar y no hay vuelta atrás.

-Hasta el último día…-Marco los miró con un tic en la ceja derecha, Nerumi soltó una carcajada. -¡Comandante!-lo llamó. Ace lo miró.-Esta noche fiesta de despedida en el barco, ¿qué te parece?

-No hay que ser tan agonía Marco…-sonrió acercándose a los dos-no me voy para siempre. Y espero no dejar de tener contacto con vosotros. Es más-se asomó a la baranda de madera-puede que algún día vuelva al mar a buscar alguna aventura…-su sonrisa era nostálgica-eso sí a Neru no le importa, claro.-todavía le parecía increíble que fuera capaz de mencionar aquellas palabras tan dependientes delante de terceros. Ella se cruzó de brazos con la mirada seria al frente.

-Eso dependerá del tipo de aventura que vengas a buscar al mar… ¿no?-por un momento aquella mirada amenazante le puso los pelos de punta.

-Sé comportarme Neru…eso es algo por lo que no te tienes que preocupar.

-Sí es así no te privaré de cierta libertad…no soy nadie para imponerte obligaciones. Eso es algo que solo tú te debes imponer en cuanto a nosotros…en cuanto a lo que nos espera…-Marco sonrió mientras los escuchaba, al igual que Jozu.

-Entonces, ¿fiesta?-preguntó el comandante de la segunda división, y todos gritaron al unísono un alegre "¡Sí!".

….

Cayó la noche, y con ella la magia de la luna, las estrellas… en la cubierta se disponía la buena comida, la música y la bebida. Risas, anécdotas, relatos de sueños por cumplir, de historias que contar, de aventuras que vivir…

Se había apartado de todo aquel alboroto durante un momento y fue hacia la popa del barco con un vaso de alcohol en la mano. Se asomó a la baranda, bebió y observó la noche estrellada, oscura, en paz, la brisa nocturna era suave, congeniando a la perfección con el movimiento de las olas y su cabello castaño. De pronto alguien, como años atrás, la abrazó por la espalda y ella se permitió apoyar la cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Sola?-le susurró al odio.

-Sí…quería estar tranquila un rato…

-Entonces ¿interrumpo tu tranquilidad?

-En absoluto, ya formas parte de ella…-de reojo lo vio ampliar su sonrisa-me encanta estar así Ace… sin peleas, ni discusiones…

-A mi también…te vuelves más soportable, la verdad-la picó.

-¡Ace! Deja de arruinar esto…-le chistó. Luego silencio, soltó el vaso que sujetaba y en su abrazo, ella se giró para mirarlo a la cara. La cual no dejaba de mantener su eterna sonrisa.-Dime una cosa…-le acarició la mejilla-¿estás seguro? Cambiar todo esto…por mí…sé que no es fácil…y estoy segura de que el mar te ofrece más posibilidades que yo…así que si te arrepientes…-pero no la dejó terminar porque había posado u dedo sobre sus labios.

-Tu decidiste luchar por mi hace tres años…te debo la fidelidad que tú me demostraste entonces… no quiero volver a vivir con remordimientos…

-No te imaginas lo feliz que me haces…-lo abrazó con dulzura.

-Eso pretendo…-Él la correspondió. Luego levantó el rostro y lo besó. Un beso que pasó de dulce ha apasionado en menos de un segundo. Él la acorraló contra baranda tras varios segundo saboreando sus labios, para luego, y en un acto impulsivo intentar desabrocharle el lazo del cuello de su vestido azul oscuro. Pero ella lo frenó.

-¿Me excedí?-la peli castaña negó y mostró una pícara sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Aquí y ahora?-él asintió.-Estás volviendo a ser imprudente, te estás dejando llevar, Ace…

-Cierto…-se separó de ella un poco y se giró como con la intención de irse, pero de pronto, volvió corriendo, fue hasta ella y la cogió en brazos para avanzar por la cubierta del barco con ella entre sus manos. Nerumi soltó una carcajada.

-¡Ace para!-se reía.- ¡Bájame! No seas niño…

-Shhh…vas a despertar a los auténticos niños.-le riñó señalando, al pasar por delante, a los que dormían tirados en la cubierta por el efecto del alcohol de la fiesta,

-Vale, vale…-susurró ella riendo aun. Poco a poco comenzaron a dirigirse hacia el camarote del comandante con sabias intenciones…-ten cuidado con las escaleras, que no hay nada de luz…-ella se agarró a su cuello de forma instintiva para no caerse. Él bajó alumbrando el suelo con sus llamas.-vayas a quemar todo el barco Ace…-lo picó.

-Tranquila, para esos casos estás tú…-le respondió en el mismo tono.

-Muy gracioso…-de pronto se dio un coscorrón con el marco de la puerta de la habitación del pecoso-Aaaichh!

-Jajajaja, ¿estás bien? Te prometo que no lo he hecho queriendo que conste, te me vayas a volver rencorosa.

-Ten más cuidado, ¡me ha dolido!-él soltó otra carcajada.-No me hace ni pizca de gracia…-lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, pero el moreno entró en la habitación y la soltó con cuidado en la cama, fue hacia la puerta y la cerró…

Se volvió hacia ella y se subió la cama dejándola bajo él. Sin decir nada la besó, ella se agarró a su espalda. Luego sus besos bajaron para regodearse en su cuello, ella lanzó un pequeño gemido al aire, cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio. Tras explorar aquella zona incluyendo un poco el escote, el pecoso se incorporó y se deshizo de su sombrero, además del ajustador que sostenía la funda de su daga al cinturón. Ella se incorporó saliendo de debajo de él y sentándose en la cama, donde también se deshizo del vestido que la cubría dejando ver su lencería blanca de encajes.

-¿Es el momento adecuado? No quiero que pienses que…-pero esta vez, fue ella la que le colocó un dedo sellando sus labios.

-Es el momento…-estaba igual o incluso más nerviosa que cuando lo hizo por primera vez con él.

Esta vez no sería él el que empezara la acción, y con los dedos lo empujó, invitándolo a echarse sobre las sábanas, él obedeció sin oponer resistencia. Se sentó a horcajadas suya y lo besó, poco a poco bajó a su cuello y jugó con las bolas de su collar para después continuar acariciando todo su cuerpo y bajando al mismo tiempo su lengua, explorando cada rincón de su piel, de su torso, sin dejarse nada atrás. Él cerró los ojos y agarró las sábanas. Su lengua al contacto con la piel lo hacía arder por dentro y para su perdición, cada vez bajaba más…y más…

-Eres genial…-suspiró alterado. Ella sonrió con picardía a la vez que agarraba el enganche de su cinturón y lo abría, lo soltó entero y le desabrochó los botones del pantalón, pero antes de bajarlo, freno. Ace abrió los ojos para mirarla, se había puesto de pie sobre el colchón para deshacerse de sus sandalias.

-Juguemos a un juego, ¿quieres?-su tono fue seductor. Volvió a sentarse a horcajadas sobre él.

-¿Un juego?-la miró sin comprender, pero con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

-Sí…

-Muy bien…-le susurró. Ella le quitó las botas.- ¿de qué se trata?

-De que pase lo que pase…no vale tocarme…-él la miró curioso.- ¿entendido?-el moreno asintió. Nerumi fue directa a sus pantalones y los bajó, dejándolo en ropa interior. Luego se llevó las manos al broche del sujetador y lo desabrochó dejándole ver a él, su abultado, pero sin pasarse, pecho. Ace se incorporó un poco para mirarla e intentó el contacto pero ella lo frenó.-nada de tocarme…-susurró. Se echó algo de pelo hacia delante para cubrirse un poco. Agarró la ropa interior de él y se la quitó decidida, para luego llevarse cierta zona a la boca.

-Uff…-fue la respuesta del joven, que medio incorporado, cerró los ojos con fuerza ante aquel gesto apasionado de la joven. Ella jugaba y se deleitaba con él haciéndolo incluso sudar, sin que ni siquiera se moviera.-Neru…-hablaba entrecortadamente-necesito tocarte…-un último lengüetazo y alzó una mirada complacida al ver su rostro que imploraba más...

-Ni hablar…-y volvió a su labor. Tras varios minutos de dedicación se separó sentándose en la cama. Él directamente se había echado mientras respiraba con dificultad manteniendo aun los ojos cerrados…La peli castaña se incorporó y se deshizo de la ropa interior que le faltaba. Luego se levantó de la cama enredada en una de las sábanas, él se tapó un poco con otra y la miró.

-¿Dónde vas?

-A por seguridad…-contestó mientras volvía riendo divertida y se subió de nuevo a la cama.- ¿Listo?-él asintió, se sentó a horcajadas de nuevo y se introdujo en él con suavidad, volviéndose uno. Cerró los ojos y lanzó otro pequeño gemido antes de comenzar a moverse sobre él.

-Dios…Nerumi…-el movimiento de flexión de sus muslos era increíblemente rápido- déjame tocarte…por favor…después…-tragó saliva-de tres años… ¿no me vas a dejar tocarte…?-suspiró acalorado y la observó con los ojos entre abiertos, ella lo miró con las mejillas sonrojadas y las puntas del pelo rizado encharcadas en agua, incluso el flequillo se le había mojado. Estaba preciosa. Se acercó a su oído en aquella parada y le susurró.

-Vale…ya puedes tocarme…-e instantáneamente los papeles cambiaron...

….

Respiraba con dificultad, él se había sentado al borde de la cama. Ella por su parte mantenía aun los ojos cerrados, el sudor en la frente y la saliva mojando sus labios. La miró, miró su perfecta desnudez, lo guapísima que estaba con la rojez en las mejillas y el movimiento rítmico de su pecho por su respiración agitada. Aun mantenía los brazos en alto a ambos lados de su cabeza. De pronto agarró una de las sábanas y se cubrió la piel con ella, tragó saliva y abrió los ojos. Luego se colocó de lado y lo miró, con una sonrisa en los labios y unos preciosos ojos verdes soñadores. Aprovechó para devolverle la sonrisa y ponerse la ropa interior. Ella le pidió también la suya.

-Gracias…oye, me dejarías tú…-señaló su camisa blanca. Ace se la dio y ella se la colocó.

-Te sienta genial…quiero verte con una camisa mía todos los días…-se echó en la cama y la abrazó.

-No digas tonterías…me queda enorme, además ¿quieres que salga también fuera así?-se colocó boca abajo para mirarlo entre sus brazos.

-Ni hablar…quiero ser el único que te vea así…-le agarró el trasero con la mano izquierda. Ella se mordió el labio y lo besó.

-Ha sido alucinante…-se recostó en su pecho.

-Es una lástima que solo sea la segunda vez…

-Bueno, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para que sean más, ¿no te parece?

-Sí...-le acarició el brazo que salía por fuera de las sábanas.

-Oye… ¿puedo quedarme esta noche?-Ace la miró arqueando una ceja.

-Me imagino que estarás de broma ¿no?

-Estás acostumbrado a dormir solo, por eso te lo he preguntado-sonrió.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que suelo dormir solo?-ella se incorporó abriendo la boca de par en par-Oi…espera Neru…estaba de broma-sonrió con una gran gota de sudor en la frente y un escalofrío en la espalda mientras levantaba las manos en son de paz.

-Más te vale…

-Por supuesto que puedes quedarte…-le tiró del brazo que tenía apoyado para que cayera sobre él,-ni se te ocurra preguntármelo de nuevo…-sonrió.

-Te quiero…

….

-Aaaaaceee!-una voz conocida hizo que se despertara sobresaltado. Se incorporó en la cama, le dolía la cabeza, supuso que había sido de trasnochar pero sobre todo de beber. Se frotó la cara con las manos para intentar espabilarse y la buscó con la mirada…ni rastro de ella…-¡Aaaaaceeee!-de pronto abrieron la puerta de par en par y alguien que no podía frenar su carrera, se cayó sobre él haciendo que se diera contra la pared.

-¡Pero qué demonios!-gritó ofuscado.

-Aaace! ¡Cuánto tiempo!-gritó su hermano menor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡¿Luffy? ¿Te has vuelto loco?-le propinó un coscorrón-¡cómo me despiertas así!

-Jop…no te da ni por alegrarte…-soltó un puchero, Ace sonrió y soltó un largo suspiro.

-Me alegro de que estés aquí y de volver a verte, Lu…-le tendió la mano, el menor la miró y se la chocó con otra gran sonrisa.

-¡Recoge tus cosas! Ya me ha informado Neru que te vienes con nosotros-se incorporó. El mayor hizo lo mismo.

-Iré, pero ni se te ocurra pensar que voy a tratarte como a mi capitán Lu.-sonrió.-Yo voy a controlarte que lo sepas, que eres el pequeño y estás como una cabra…

-Jajaja ¡genial! ¡Me basta con que no te metas en líos!

-Mira quién fue a hablar…-susurró mientras observaba como se reía a carcajadas.

-¡Pues vámonos! ¡Date prisa!-"Si que te hace ilusión…", sonrió y comenzó a recoger lo poco que pensaba llevarse mientras Luffy le contaba todos los líos en los que se habían estado metiendo aquella, para él corta, semana…

**Aquí el 23! Espero que le haya gustado ^^**

**Porque toda su reconciliación tienen su...ejem... xD**

**En fin, un beso a tods!**


	24. Chapter 24

_Bueno aquí va el penúltimo capítulo! Espero que les guste y que hayan disfrutado con la historia hasta este momento. _

_Gracias por los reviews y un enorme beso a todos! :D_

Capítulo 24.

-¡Tened cuidado y gracias por todo! ¡Nos veremos más pronto de lo que pensáis!-gritó Neru agitando la mano mientras se despedía. Ace miraba a sus antiguos compañeros con una gran sonrisa y un nudo en el corazón, quizás esta vez, una vez más, tendría que resistirse ante la idea de mostrarse débil y hacer lo que siempre criticó de su hermano menor, llorar…

"Flash Back"

-Me habéis acompañado en mis peores momentos chicos…y en los buenos…os volvisteis mi familia sin esperar nada a cambio de mí-todos lo escuchaban atentos, incluso Neru, Luffy y los demás Muguiwara's.-quizás os he defraudado más de la cuenta, sé que he cometido la mayor de las imprudencias…y la consecuencia de ello hará que me lleve el remordimiento de haber perdido a un padre a la tumba. Siento mucho si alguna vez he hecho daño a alguno de vosotros o si simplemente no le he dado las gracias lo suficiente como para que sepa que hoy vivo por él…y no solo por él si no por todos vosotros. Muchísimas gracias amigos…fuisteis capaces de llegar hasta aquel límite tan extremo hace tres años por mí…jamás me olvidaré de ello…sois un motivo para vivir, para que mi existencia valga la pena. Me enseñasteis que sí debí de haber nacido…me enseñasteis a vivir…-sonrió, al ver la cara de tristeza de sus compañeros.-Pero esto no es un adiós definitivo, vendré a visitaros de vez en cuando, y de paso haremos una fiesta, una fiesta como la que celebrábamos con nuestro padre…-suspiró para continuar-Chicos sé que no es plato de buen gusto, pero tengo que perseguir mi sueño sin poder estar bajo el amparo de nuestra bandera…y sabéis que mi sueño hoy es con ella…-se acercó a Neru a quien le tendió la mano para que se acercara-podéis tacharme de idiota o de blando…pero os prometo que será un hasta luego… Además tenéis que perseguir vosotros vuestros sueños, ese es el espíritu de un pirata... estamos inmersos en una era en la que los sueños y la libertad se infravaloran…rompan con las reglas, sean libres, corran aventuras, vivid vuestras vidas sin remordimientos…

"Fin Flash Back"

Hacía poco más de dos horas que había dejado a sus compañeros atrás, sin embargo con su hermano pequeño en el Sunny, no había tiempo para el aburrimiento…

-¡Ace! Ven, observa…-el mayor se agachó a su lado curioso, ambos miraban el agua que salía por la trampilla de la gran pecera.-cogimos el otro día un pulpo enorme para la cena de hoy…-la baba caía sin descontrol por la boca abierta de Luffy.

-Tiene que estar delicioso…-Ace sonreía mientras pensaba como podría cocinarlo Sanji.

-Ya verás, baja...-y metieron la cabeza en el agua.

-Nami-chaaannn! Robiiinn-swaaaann! Neru-chaaaaann! ¡Mis chicas de nuevo juntas! ¡Es la alegría más grande del mundo!-se acercó a la mini mesita con tres tazas de té.- ¡Qué bellezas!

-Gracias Sanji por el té-dijo Robin con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Chopper! ¡Ussop! Trato de limpiar la cubierta ¡¿quieren dejar de pisar el suelo mojado?-Franky rechistaba.

-Pero si ya está seco ¿ves como podemos correr?-seguían con la carrera, hasta que tropezaron con una laguna de agua, se deslizaron hasta donde estaban Ace y Luffy y empujándolos, los cuatro se cayeron a la pecera.

-Ace, ¡chicos!-gritó la de ojos verdes.

-¡Deja que se ahoguen! Si me hubieran hecho caso no se hubiesen caído.-dijo Franky con cara de pocos amigos.

-Hay tres usuarios de la fruta Neru, Ussop puede sacarlos sin problemas…-Nami le guiñó un ojo a la joven que sonrió. Minutos más tarde, Ussop salió a la superficie a duras penas.

-¡Socoooorrooooo! ¡Se agarran a mí y quieren ahogaaarmeeee!-y de nuevo bajo agua.

-Voy a echarles una mano anda…-Robin se levantó y los sacó del agua con su akuma no mi.

-Ah…ah…ah…-el tirador del barco suspiraba en el suelo mojado-he visto…pasar mi vida como…una película…

-Pues ha tenido que ser una película terrorífica, no dejabas de gritar.-comentó Robin. Y de pronto todos se echaron a reír…incluso el propio Ussop se reía de sí mismo con creces…

Y así cayó la noche…después de cenar prácticamente todos se fueron a la cama, todos menos él… Estaba asomado a la barandilla de proa, cerca del timón y admiraba con una sonrisa nostálgica la oscuridad de la noche y la luz que desprendía la luna…

Nerumi salió a la cubierta de césped, lo buscaba. Luffy le había dicho que él haría la primera guardia así que supuso que estaba allí…Cuando lo vio se acercó.

-Ace…-él se dio la vuelta y la miró con una sonrisa.- ¿estás bien?-asintió.-pues a mí, por lo que te conozco, me parece que no…-se acercó a la baranda y se apoyó en ella igual que él-¿qué ocurre?

-He de confesarte que el futuro que me espera…que nos espera, me asusta un poco…digo que estoy seguro y preparado pero…lo veo demasiado desconcertante… ¿cómo puedo querer algo que desconozco?

-Como quisiste el mar una vez, supongo…también era desconocido, lo probaste y te encantó…

-Lo sé, pero no sé si estaré a la altura…-ella lo miró sorprendida.

-¿A la altura?

-Sí, a la altura de poder darte todo lo que necesitas…

-Sabes que no es necesario tener grandes riquezas para ser feliz…me conformo con lo que podamos crear juntos por pequeño que sea…-él sonrió a duras penas.

-Para empezar está bien…pero quizás si llegara un hijo a nuestras vidas, podría complicarse la cosa…

-Pero estamos juntos en ello ¿no? Hemos superado cosas peores en este mar… ¿te amedrantaras ante una criaturita?-Nerumi sonrió enternecida.

-Ni hablar. Lo sabes bien.-correspondió a aquel divertido gesto de ella con una tierna sonrisa.

-Aquí viene el comandante orgulloso.-rió picándolo. Ace suspiró resignado.- ¡Oh vamos! No te preocupes, además que estemos bien y no nos falte nada en tierra no corre solamente de tu cuenta, si no de los dos…tenemos que formar un buen equipo y seguro que así nunca lo pasaremos mal…

-Pero el hombre en la familia soy yo…no veo bien que tú te mates a trabajar también…a parte de la casa y de…-paró en su discurso al comprobar como ella se reía y arqueó una ceja sin comprender exactamente el porqué de aquella risa.

-Deja de agobiarte Ace…no, no es cuestión de que tú te dediques a traer el sustento y yo me quede en casa…eso podría traer consecuencias negativas, nos cansaríamos muy pronto de esa vida. No se trata de uno u otro, se trata de los dos, se trata de compartir. Quizás tu busques algo que te haga estar más tiempo fuera de casa y yo al contrario, pero no es un todo o nada.

-Y aunque yo te rogara que te dedicases solo a la casa no lo harías ¿cierto?-ella negó.

-Ni por todo el oro del mundo…-él suspiró sonriendo. Después silencio. Un silencio que solo era roto por las olas que mecían el barco en movimiento y por la brisa de la noche. Un silencio que fue roto por un Ace con los ojos brillantes de una ilusión que hacía demasiado tiempo que no experimentaba…

-Villa Fuschia...-soltó de repente. -¿Qué?-Nerumi lo miró por un momento sin entender ni media. -Allí viviremos. Ya lo he decidido.-la muchacha sonrió.-el pueblo que nos vio nacer y crecer…es perfecto… ¿Qué te parece?-la miró con íntima dulzura. -Que es genial. ¿Tantas ganas tienes de ver a Dadan?-Ace rió ante la pregunta. -Esa vieja cascarrabias va a matarme por no haber tenido la decencia de escribir después de que pasara la guerra.-la peli castaña rió. -¿Entonces ese es el punto de partida de nuestra siguiente aventura?-se abrazó a su espalda. -El final de esta y el inicio de otra nueva…que seguramente será para el resto de nuestros días…

-No…el inicio de la nueva aventura y la continuación de esta…esas son las aventuras que nos acompañaran el resto de nuestros días…al fin y al cabo, es el mar el que nos ha visto crecer y avanzar…es aquí donde hemos aprendido a errar y a emendar esos errores, es el mar el que nos volvió a unir después de tantos años…-la joven suspiró con la frente apoyada en su espalda y los brazos rodeando la cintura del pecoso.-y dime una cosa, ¿te atreverás a estar conmigo siempre?

-Siempre que esperes por mí, que me ames, que me regales tu mundo y tu vida, siempre que me dejes compartirlo todo contigo…Siempre estaré para ti…siempre estaré contigo…eso te lo prometo…-aquella expresión sincera de sus propias emociones incluso lo hizo sorprenderse de sí mismo, Nerumi lo miraba anonadada aun cuando se giró y la besó en la frente…

-Gracias…-le agarro las manos-por hacer esto por mí, significa muchísimo…Y sé lo difícil que tiene que estar siendo para ti…en parte me siento culpable de…-pero el pecoso no la dejó terminar.

-No es difícil, al contrario…además, no hace falta que me las des Neru…-la joven lo abrazó, y tras unos minutos se separó de él.

-Voy a quedarme contigo.

-¿Ahora?-ella asintió.-ni hablar, debes estar cansada…

-No más que tú…-se acercó a su oído-anoche estuviste estupendo…-una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en los labios del moreno-ahora que todos duermen…quiero más…-fue una exigencia seductora seguida de un juego de dedos con su collar. Y sin rechistar la cogió en brazos y bajó a la habitación que se le había asignado…

…

-Deja de pedirme que trasnoche de esta forma Neru…apenas me dejas dormir y no puedo estar en cama hasta el medio día.-la nombrada, recostada a su lado, le sacó la lengua. Él sonrió divertido.

-Es tu deber compensarme.-contestó altiva.

-Que cara más dura tienes.-la picó.

-¡Oye! Que mi compensación no es poca.

-Pero mi sacrificio grande…-le siguió el juego.-lo raro es que la narcolepsia aun no se haya pronunciado.

-No sabía que lo pasases así de mal conmigo…-por un instante dejó el juego para sentirse ofendida.

-Oi, Neru…no te pongas así mujer que no iba en serio...-ella soltó una carcajada.- ¿te ríes?

-No estaba enfadada ni ofendida Ace… ¡te lo tragaste!

-¡Serás descarada!-comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

-Jajajaja ¡Ace! ¡Para! Jaja

-¡Ni hablar!

-Jajajaja ¡no seas cruel! Jajajaja-de pronto llamaron a la puerta y el pecoso dejó de hacerle cosquillas a la joven.

-Nos pillaron…-susurró. Nerumi soltó una última risita.- ¿Sí?

-Ace-Nami entró por la puerta y los miró sorprendida.- ¿In…interrumpo?...

-En absoluto Nami.-Nerumi se sentó en la cama al igual que Ace.

-Genial…seré breve aun así-una risita nerviosa se apoderó de sus labios-hemos encontrado a alguien en la isla esta mañana. Alguien que os resultaría interesante ver. ¿Por qué no subís? Iba a bajar Luffy pero lo he detenido…sé que su manera de entrar no sería la correcta.-una gota rodo por su frente pensando en las mil y una maneras que tendría el moreno para alborotar-así que por eso estoy aquí. Subid en cuanto podáis a la cubierta.-y cerró la puerta.

Minutos más tarde ambos subían por las escaleras del Sunny hasta llegar a la cubierta. Allí encontraron al grupo la mar de animado, sobre todo Luffy que lloraba y abrazaba a alguien a moco tendido.

-Lu, ¿qué te pasa que estás histérico? Se te escucha la llantina desde abajo…-el menor se apartó de la persona a la que abrazaba y de pronto los ojos de Ace se abrieron de par en par al igual que su boca. E inconscientemente la mirada se le nubló por las lágrimas que ansiaban salir y que sin embargo, él no permitió. Se acercó a toda prisa hacia aquella persona que mantenía una enorme sonrisa y la abrazó.

-¡No hace falta que me estrujes de esa forma hermanito!-se quejó.

-¡Jamás pensé que volvería a verte!-acabó con su abrazo y chocó su mano con la de él.-te creímos muerto hace años…

-Hierba mala nunca muere, jajajaja.

-¿Hierba mala dices? ¿Cómo te atreves?-Nerumi se acercó, lágrimas en los ojos y un nudo en el estómago.

-¿Nerumi?-el joven la miró. No la reconocía.

-¿Quién si no?-el joven se acercó a ella y la cogió de las manos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía, apenas tendría ella como unos 5 años. De pronto la abrazó, casi de forma impulsiva.-estás vivo…

-Lo siento…-susurró el joven.

-Sabo…


	25. Chapter 25

**_Bueno he aquí el útlimo capítulo del fic! _**

**_Quiero dedicarle este capítulo a todos los lectores y lectoras que han seguido la historia desde el principio hasta ahora. Gracias a todos por haberme dedicado un ratito de vuestro preciado tiempo, es realmente maravilloso ^^. Y muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews! Me han levantado el ánimo todos los días que escribía :D_**

**_Gracias de corazón, no veremos en un próxima parte, ¿tal vez? _**

**_Un beso enorme! Nos leemos! :) _**

**_Capítulo 25_**

-¿Escapaste de la explosión?-Neru preguntó aquello sorprendida.

-Bueno, más o menos…-el otro pareció restarle importancia.

-¿Y cómo diantres no volviste a aparecer por la isla?-Ace lo interrogó frunciendo el ceño.

-Los de la armada rebelde me rescataron al cabo de unas horas y cuando el festejo parecía haber terminado, creo que no hubiese llegado a tierra firme a nado con las heridas que tenía…-suspiró.-siento no haber podido ponerme en contacto con vosotros antes…con la guerra y los problemas que Luffy le está causando al gobierno ha estado todo demasiado revuelto. Y anteriormente tuve también dificultades para contactar con el mundo en sí. Así que lo siento.

-Ni se te ocurra pedirnos perdón.-la de ojos verdes sonrió risueña.-no importa lo que haya ocurrido, lo único imprescindible de la historia es que estás vivo y con nosotros.-la joven le dio un pequeño abrazo que el rubio correspondió.

-Bueno…dejemos las melancolías para cuando pisemos tierra. Ahora vamos a lo importante,-de pronto Sabo mostró una sonrisa de burla y Ace lo miró con molestia.-y la noticia más increíble que he oído en mucho tiempo… ¿ustedes dos están juntos?

-A ratos…-el pecoso bebió un sorbo de su jarra de alcohol, sin duda Sabo estaba burlándose de él en toda su cara. Él, que siempre dijo que jamás tendría debilidades, en aquel momento se sentía un terrible objeto de risa por parte de su hermano menor.

-¡Ace!-la joven le dio un codazo casi atragantado al pobre pirata.-si estamos juntos Sabo.-sonrió.

-Me alegra muchísimo.-Y Ace lo miró sorprendido cuando el rubio le dedicó una sonrisa sincera. Pero de pronto Nami entró en la sala interrumpiendo la charla de los hermanos.

-Nerumi, ¿puedes venir un momento?-le hizo un pequeño gesto con la mano a la peli castaña para que se acercara. Por la cara de entusiasmo de Nami, Nerumi previó que algo bueno pasaba.

-Sí, claro, ¿qué ocurre?

-Vamos a partir a Arabasta.

-¿A Arabasta?-la de ojos verdes oyó la noticia sorprendida.

-¡Sí!

-¿Y eso porqué? ¿Qué se le ha vuelto a perder a Luffy allí?

-¡Nada! ¡Tan solo la boda del año!

-¿Vivi se casa?-de pronto Nami miró al moreno con cara de pocos amigos. El pecoso había desvelado, por intuición, la gran noticia. Sabo lanzó una carcajada.

-Siempre tan sensible con las mujeres…-se burló el rubio de forma irónica. Ace volvió a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido por la molestia.

-¡Exacto! ¡Vivi se casa!-Nami obvió aquellos comentarios queriendo pasar página y continuando con su noticia especial-Nos ha invitado a todos y tenemos que arreglar algo muy importante.

-Creo adivinarlo.-Nerumi la miró curiosa.- ¡El vestido!

-¡Exactamente!-de pronto a la peli naranja le salieron estrellitas en los ojos y agarró a la de ojos verdes de la muñeca arrastrándola-¡Vamos tenemos que estar perfectas!

-¡Oi! ¡Nami espera!-pero ella no escuchó, simplemente cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Es siempre así de intensa esa navegante? Jajaja

-A veces lo es tanto que da miedo…-rió Ace.- ¿bebes?

-Claro, siempre es un placer hacerlo contigo.-sonrió el rubio sentándose a su lado en el sofá. Ace le sirvió y Sabo bebió un trago.-que callado te lo tenías de pequeño, ¿no?

-Más que tu tal vez sí…-Sabo lanzó una sonrisa nostálgica.-En aquella época no estaba interesado en mujeres, y menos en una que consideraba casi como mi hermana pequeña. ¿Acaso no te acuerdas? Querías abandonar tu vida de rico porque no estabas dispuesto a casarte con otra mujer que no fuese Nerumi el día de mañana…

-Lo recuerdo muy bien…-aun no se le había quitado aquella sonrisa.

"Flash Back"

-Querían casarme Ace…por eso me largué de allí, no estoy hecho para ese sitio tan repipi.-el pecoso lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos y los brazos cruzados.

-Supongo que estás diciendo la verdad…

-¡Demonios Ace! No voy a mentirte.

-Por esa misma razón es por la que te he preguntado.-le contestó secamente el moreno.

-Si estoy aquí y me he vuelto a escapar es por vosotros. Sois mis hermanos, no quiero a nadie más…tampoco me alegra casarme con una niña estúpida y ñoña…tengo otra ambición…-Ace lo miró curioso y con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

-Hablas de niñas de esa forma…hay algo que me ocultas… ¿hay alguien?

-¡Ni hablar! ¡Mi ambición es la piratería! ¡Quiero ser pirata! Salir al mar a vivir aventuras y sé que si me caso mi sueño se esfumará…

-Siempre puedes buscarte alguna chica en el mar…seguro que las hay.

-¡Ace! ¡Sabo! ¡La cena!-Nerumi se había asomado a la puerta de la casa y los llamaba con una sonrisa en los labios. De pronto el rubio la miró maravillado y cierto rubor apareció en sus mejillas. Ace los miró, primero a su hermano y luego a su hermana.

-¡Aaaahhh! ¡Ya entiendo! Jajajaja ¡te gusta la ñoña de Nerumi!-el pecoso comenzó a reírse mientras se dirigía a la casa.

-¡Cállate Ace! ¡Si no quieres que te dé una paliza!

-Ni se te ocurra…-la mirada asesina del pequeño moreno le pusieron los pelos de punta.

-¡Pues deja de decir tonterías y no te amenazaré!-ambos llegaron al umbral de la casa donde la peli castaña los miraba apenada.

-¿Os peleáis de nuevo?

-Es el idiota de Sabo, tranquila Nerumi.-el pecoso le guiñó un ojo y entró. El otro se acercaba con la cara roja del enfado. Al pasar por el lado de la pequeña, está le agarró de la manga de la chaqueta.

-Sabo, ¿estás bien?-el rubio la miró y se puso más nervioso que minutos antes.-estás muy colorado, ¿tendrás fiebre?-al contacto de la mano de la pequeña con su frente, el rubio se quedó totalmente pillado y se calló al suelo desmayado.- ¡Sabo! ¡Mamá! ¡Sabo se ha desmayado corre!-Ace que la escuchó comenzó a reírse a carcajadas como nunca antes lo había hecho.

-Jajajajajajajaja ¡vaya pirata vas a ser con tanta niñería! Jajajaja

"Fin Flash Back"

-Y aun así te la quedaste tu…aun no me explico cómo lo hiciste…

-Pues…mi trabajo, sudor y lágrimas me ha costado. Nerumi nunca ha sido una mujer fácil de alcanzar. Su bandera se me dispuso más alta de lo previsto y cuando la creí en mi mano, se volvió a alzar.

-Me enteré de lo de la guerra…de lo de vuestro hijo…lo siento Ace…Siento no haber podido estar ahí…-por un instante su mirada se entristeció, sin embargo, Ace le colocó una mano en el hombro.

-Tranquilo-intentó sonreír para trasmitirle calma-no pasa nada.

-¿Te ama?-Sabo fue directo al grano.

-Sí…quiere que sea el padre de sus hijos. El hombre que la cuide y la proteja. Que le dé un hogar y una vida en tierra firme.

-¿Y lo harás?

-Se lo debo, aunque me ha costado convencerme a mí mismo de que esto es lo correcto para seguir adelante. Sé que sin ella voy andar sin rumbo. Así que después de Arabasta nos iremos a vivir a Fushchia, he pensado en una casa que había cerca del pueblo que siempre me gustó. Voy a ver si…está en condiciones de ser usada.-bebió otro sorbo. Sabo rió.

-Al final serás tú el ñoño enamorado, jajaja.

-Ni se te ocurra reírte de mí…-y aquella mirada.

-Vaya humos que te gastas….-el rubio lo miró asustado.-En aquella época te burlabas de mí a cada instante, es lo justo ahora-el pirata asintió un par de veces.

-Oye Sabo,-Ace volvió a ponerse serio-sé que quizás aun no la hayas olvidado y que…

-No pasa nada Ace, es toda tuya…solo quiero que sea feliz, si ella lo es que menos que yo lo sea…y por muy raro que me parezca decirlo sé que contigo lo será.-le sonrió-prométeme que la cuidarás por los dos.

-Por los tres hermanito…no te olvides de Lu…-sonrió.

-¿Quién lo diría? El terrible Portgas D. Ace enamorado.-suspiró-De niño ni se me habría pasado por la cabeza que tenías un corazón para esas cosas.-y volvió a la burla.

-Gracias hombre…-sarcasmo.

-En cualquier caso,-le tendió la mano-me alegra que no sea un cualquiera el que la tenga por siempre.

-Hasta que me vaya de este mundo te prometo que la amaré y la cuidaré con la mayor devoción que existe, al fin y al cabo Neru siempre será una mujer no solo hermosa sino también admirable…

-Me recuerda a ella…a nuestra "madre"…

-A Elizabeth…

….

-Ganarse a Ace debe de ser difícil ¿no?-la joven se dio la vuelta en la baranda. Su sonrisa relucía bajo la noche oscura y estrellada.

-Sí, me resultó complicado la verdad…-se acercó a ella y se recostó en la misma baranda del Sunny, miraba el horizonte.

-Sabiendo cómo era Ace de crío...algo grande has tenido que hacer para llamar su atención.-sonrió nostálgico mientras el viento le revolvía un poco el pelo.

-Puedo asegurarte que nada.-Nerumi se recogió un mechón tras la oreja.-A mí también me sorprende. Ace de pequeño daba miedo jajaja.-el rubio compartió su risa. De pronto silencio. Él se había quedado mirándola mientras que ella miraba el mar en su lejanía.

-Estás preciosa…-se atrevió a decir, Nerumi lo miró sorprendida para luego dedicarle una tierna sonrisa.

-Gracias…

-¿Sabes? Siempre he querido decirte una cosa, pero jamás me atreví a hacerlo, tengo la sensación de que si no te lo digo ahora, tal vez, me arrepienta…-ella lo miraba guardando silencio.

-¿Y qué es?-él se acercó y le acarició la mejilla, y juntó su frente con la propia. La joven ante el gesto se había quedado paralizada y cerró los ojos.

-Nerumi, te a…-antes de decir la última palabra se mordió el labio. De pronto, las palabras que había mantenido con Ace aquella tarde se le vinieron a la mente…

"-¿Te ama?

-Sí…quiere que sea el padre de sus hijos. El hombre que la cuide y la proteja. Que le dé un hogar y una vida en tierra firme."

De pronto se separó y ella abrió sus ojos verdes.

-¿Tu qué…?-aquel tono de voz suave le embriagaba, el olor a azahar que desprendía su piel hacían que deseara abrazarla, pero…él la amaba, su hermano, Ace…respetaría aquello aunque le costase la vida. Aunque significase sacrificar su felicidad…

-Te he echado mucho de menos en estos años…-sonrió intentando ver si colaba y al parecer así lo hizo.-Te recordaba muy pequeña la última vez que te vi, perdona si esta tarde me costó reconocerte.

-No te preocupes, lo entiendo.-volvió a sonreír.

-Y dime una cosa, ¿estás segura?-Sabo le agarró ambas manos y la observó meditar su pregunta.

-¿Segura de qué?

-De Ace…no quiero quitarte las ganas, pero sabiendo cómo es… ¿crees que te conviene?

-Lo amo Sabo…-"tal y como pensaba, he hecho bien al no decírtelo, al no besarte…", pensó el rubio-y si me conviene o no es algo que me trae sin cuidado. De todas formas, para el resto del mundo que una joven se enamore de un pirata nunca es algo conveniente.

-No, más bien es temerario…-el rubio sonrió y ella lo siguió.-aunque si se entienden y se quieren como lo hacen no diré nada en contra de ninguno.-le guiñó un ojo.

-Gracias Sabo… ¿sabes algo?-lo abrazó con fuerza, el rubio la correspondió-soy feliz…

-¿Feliz?-"te aseguro que no más que yo en este momento", pensó para sí.

-Sí, de tenerte de nuevo con nosotros-Nerumi alzó el rostro.-no te vayas de nuevo, por favor…-se aferró más a él-gracias por volver…

-No me las des…en todo caso deberíais estar molestos conmigo. He estado todos estos años vivo y ni siquiera os he dado la señal de ello…

-Es imposible que nos enfademos…somos hermanos, ¿no?-una sonrisa triste se apoderó del rostro del rubio, aunque bien disimulada porque ella no se dio cuenta…

-Sí, somos hermanos al fin y al cabo. La familia es lo que cuenta. -sonrió, "si supieras cuanto te quiero…". Ella se despegó del abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Me voy a la cama…mañana nos vemos, porque, ¿te quedarás con nosotros no?

-Claro que me quedaré…siempre siempre…

….

-¿Vas a dormir?-la agarró de la cintura cuando la encontró bajando las escaleras.

-Sí, creo que me lo merezco Ace…-sonrió dándose la vuelta para mirarlo.

-¿Más que yo? Déjame dudarlo…-la besó-¿de dónde vienes de la cubierta?

-De hablar con Sabo-se alzó para chocar su nariz con la propia.-me ha dicho que no me convienes…jaja

-Siempre tan simpático-ironizó el pecoso.

-¡Oh vamos! Lo decía de broma…es nuestro hermano, está feliz de que estemos juntos…-le colocó las manos tras la nuca, él la atrajo más hacia sí.

-Me alegro entonces…Sabo es muy importante, y que esté de acuerdo con esto lo es más… ¿no te parece?

-Siempre fuisteis uña y carne, entiendo que sea importante, no solo que esté de acuerdo sino que esté ahí para apoyarnos en todo y en lo que necesitemos…estoy orgullosa de él…y de ti…y de Luffy…-le acarició la mejilla.-sois unos hermanos ejemplares.

-Gracias…

-Aunque he de reconocer que de pequeño dabas miedo, Ace…hacías cosas horribles y no eras muy considerado que digamos…

-Tenía mi motivo, estaba enfadado con el mundo. No entendía el porqué era necesaria mi existencia.

-¿Y ahora lo entiendes?

-Sí…debí haber nacido porque mi existencia es imprescindible para todos, para mis nakamas, para Luffy y Sabo…

-Para mí…eres imprescindible para mí…jamás te olvides de eso-sonrió y volvió a besarle.-por cierto, ¿listo para una de las últimas aventuras a mar abierto?

-Eso me temo…-se agarró el sombrero y amplió su sonrisa.-y luego…

-Luego pisaremos tierra firme hasta que nos dejen…

-O hasta que los niños lleguen…-se sonrieron y se besaron con pasión, beso que la llevó a ella a hablarle a él al oído en un susurro…

-Será un perfecto comienzo, para nuestra mayor conquista…

-Una familia…-terminó él-¿empezamos?-la cogió en brazos ella cruzó sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del moreno, el cual bajó las escaleras que quedaban mientras la besaba.

-¿Ahora te ha entrado la prisa?

-Cualquier cosa es excusa para trasnochar contigo…

-No vuelvas a quejarte entonces…decías que estabas cansado.

-¿De ti? Nunca…

Y así partieron rumbo a Arabasta, una de sus últimas aventuras en el mar que los vio crecer y madurar, donde habían sufrido y reído tanto. Pero sobre todo donde habían hecho tantos amigos y compañeros, y aunque, los dejarían atrás en su aventura, jamás se olvidarían de todos, pues eran las únicas personas capaces de dar la vida por ellos… Sin duda los echarían de menos…pero estaban decididos a emprender una vida en tierra firme, con todas sus consecuencias. Quién sabe si lograran alcanzar su nuevo sueño o no, lo importante es que están a solo un paso de que se vuelva realidad…Y quizás algún día ese sueño pueda llevarlos de nuevo al mar, a la libertad, a una nueva aventura, a la creación de una nueva Era…

**_Fin_**

**_PD: Espero que os haya gustado la historia! Hasta la próxima y gracias! ^^_**


End file.
